Daughter of the Lady Knight
by Brandi Heir
Summary: The children of Dom and Kel are finding that being the children of progressives can be more restricting then people are led to believe, girls in particular. When war looms and even Corus' saftey is violated, what will happen? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

To say my family's normal would be stretching the truth. To say the least, my family is anything but normal.

I'm a sibling of five and a twin. At fifteen and the last and only girl from my mother and father, I have four older brothers, even my twin is older then me. But only by five minutes though, don't get the wrong idea. I don't have anything to complain about in my life. In fact there _is _nothing to complain _about. _My life is just on mellow line that doesn't change. Of all my brothers, my life is so boring I could cry. Jay, Avery, and Blaine are knights of the realm and my twin, Griffin, is studying at the university to become a healer like our great uncle Duke Baird and his son Neal.

My mother is Lady Knight Commander Keladry and my father is Captain Domitian of Masbolle and Third Company. My adopted uncles are the king, Sir Roald of Conte, his closest advisors, Sirs Nealan of Queenscove, Merric of Hollyrose, Faleron of King's reach, Esmond of Nicoline, and Owen of Jesslaw, and all of Third Company.

But that isn't even all of my extended family. It seems my parents were, and still are, well loved. The retired Knight Commander of the King's Own Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and his wife, Buriram Tourokom, Queen Shinkokami, Lady Yukimi of Queenscove, Verladaine Sarrasri and her husband Numair Salmalin, Lady Alana and George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, and even on occasion Lord Wyldon of Cavall become parts of the family too. Finally comes Tobeis Boon, my _real_ adopted eldest brother. Have I listed them all yet?

That doesn't even begin to cover my _real _family.

My point is, with all these great heroes as my family _and _my brothers off learning their most dreamed of careers, _especially _with the Lady Knight Keladry as my mother, you'd think they'd have no qualm in letting me do things normal noble girls my age don't. I mean, I can use a sword and a glaive to keep up with Avery, outshot Blaine in archery, tie in wrestling with Jay, send Griffin flying in Shang fighting, and still manage to sew my clothes when they tear. But none of that comes into play in _the real world_. If this isn't the real world, what is! I can't get away with anything. Believe me, I've tried. The men of Third Company know all the tricks in the book. It could be because they _wrote _the book, but not a single one will turn a blind eye to my antics.

No, it's always the same.

"Sweetheart, you're too young to do _that_."

"If you could do all you want, what's the point in working for it?"

"A young girl of your station does _not _do that."

"Absolutely not."

"No can do."

"Think about it. Your mother would kill me if I did that."

The last one is probably the truest. But have I ever heard a yes in my life? I think the answer to that is no, again. I have the most patience of anyone I've ever met. I haven't gotten angry in years and I can't remember the last time tears came to my eyes that were not yawning induced. But even with my legendary patience, all this… '_no'_ing, is getting on my nerves.

Anyway, I'm getting way too far ahead of myself. This story is a record of the results of what happened when my life decided to take spin.


	2. War Chamber

this is a story about the kids of keladry and dom. yes, i love dom too much to let kel not get him. sorry for all the KN or KJ fans out there. anyways, kids of kel are bound to have interesting lives and there arent enouf fan fics with them out there. enjoy. will be updating at least once every week, two weeks.

okay, so i forgot to write this on the previous chap so i'm gonna write it now.

dsiclaimer: hi, my name is tamora pierce....i wish. anything you recoginze isnt mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

"And the famous warriors come home, only to find their daughter has completely come to ignore them." A warm voice said behind me.

Startled, I looked up from the window I was staring out of. My mother and father were standing by the door, sweat streaked faces grinning down at me. I jumped backwards in surprise, forgetting I was sitting down and fell over onto my back, bringing the chair with me. My parents laughed as Da helped me up. I blushed and untangled my skirts. When I finished, I glanced back up. Both of them were still laughing and I took the moment to look them over.

Ma was covered in dirty clothes that had blood splattered all over them but none seemed to be hers except for a small fading scratch on her cheek. Her glaive was slung over her back as her saddlebags swung on her shoulder. Da was much the same except he was perfectly fine, his sword hanging from his hip. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Finished with your examinations Mother?" Ma asked, ruffling my hair.

"Welcome home?" I smiled, shrugging. I wasn't going to apologize for making sure they were okay.

"And what a welcome it was." Da laughed again.

"Glad to know I was a help." I bowed with a Player's flourish, something I had learned from Uncle Neal. When I stood straight again, my father's arms wrapped around me and squeezed before letting go.

"You were." I smiled and let my mother give me a hug as well. Afterwards, they vanished into their rooms to unpack and clean up as I watched them go.

They had been posted in the north for a time, visiting New Hope and helping with the some of the forts there before going to the coast to help the fighting force that was plagued by pirates. It seems that they had been close enough to not need a bath. I knew that there had been some battles and not all of them straightforward. On one of my many rambles around the palace, I had overheard the king tell Merric of Hollyrose that Mother and Father had run into a camp of bandits while some of the bandit men were playing with their girl captives. That alone would give Ma and Da nightmares; they had a strong sense of justice. Sometimes I heard Ma wake up at night crying about the lives she had taken and ruined and the women she had seen beaten. When Ma was like that, only Da could help. The rest of us just steered clear of them.

I was glad I wasn't a knight at times like this but I wished that I could do _something._

"Copper for your thoughts Bree?" I glanced at Da. Seemingly he didn't have so much to unpack and the servants had yet to bring up water for a bath.

I shrugged, unwilling to tell him that I had been thinking about how no one would even hear of me doing something worthwhile in my life.

"Just thinking of Midwinter," I lied.

"Why's that?" Ma asked as she came in and I cursed her timing.

"Just was, is all."

"No boy?"

I snorted in reply.

I had plenty of wanna-be suitors. My soft mouse brown hair and clear sapphire eyes was an odd enough combination to make me a beauty. Of course, my extended family managed to scare every single one away so far.

Ma was about to say something else, no doubt already planning how to get rid of the boy she thought I was thinking of when the door burst open and my best friends, Kiketiami of Queenscove and Nathaniel of Conte, the Heir Apparent to the Tortallan throne, ran in.

"Breeririum of Masbolle, you aren't even ready!" Ami cried. "The one day we finally have freedom and you're sitting here?" She threw hands up in the air. She was ever the dramatic one, following her father's footsteps according to Ma and Da. Nate gently lowered her hand which was dangerously close to hitting his face. I tried not to laugh at my parent's surprised expressions.

"What she's trying to say is hurry up." Nate clarified, eyes twinkling. I laughed and hopped of the window seat. Ami and Nate were both squires, Ami to Lady Knight Fiolana (what's her fief?) and Nate to Sir Warric of Mandash. They were often out on the field and when they came back to the palace, kept from having free days for the numerous pranks they played. Of course, they were always worse when the two of them were together but the best when it was all three of us. We were the troublemakers. I liked to think it rubbed off on us from Third Company.

"I'll get changed. Give me a moment."

"You better do it quickly or we'll miss the show." Ami said anxiously.

"What show?" I heard Ma ask as I stepped into my own room. Snatching a pair of breeches and a shirt from my dresser, I slipped out of the dress I had been wearing when I had been to 'breakfast' with Aunt Oranie, and tugged on the more comfortable clothing. Quickly, but efficiently, I pulled my long hair into a braid. When I was finished, I slipped a couple of the secret knives I had on. One in each boot, a buckle knife for my belt, and one on each wrist. After making sure they were hidden well enough, I walked out.

Ami broke off what she was saying to Ma. "Finally!" She cried. "You know how long I've been waiting for this?"

Without waiting for my reply, she grabbed my elbow and towed me out into the hallway. I caught sight of my father laughing as Nate said goodbye and Ma's surprised face as he closed the door behind him. Ami let go of me and began to run down the hall as Nate and I followed at a more relaxed pace. I could already hear the cogs working in Nate's head as he planned ways we could sneak away from his guards before we left the palace.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked him as Ami nearly ran over a servant in her haste. He rolled his eyes.

"All day. It was beginning to drive me crazy."

"_Come on!" _Ami had reached the end of the hall and was shifting from foot to foot. "At this rate we'll miss the performance."

* * *

"And when Sir Aaron did that _amazing _Crescent Sweep and Lord Braski countered with that thrust swipe," Ami put a hand over her heart, ever the Player. "It was my favorite!"

"My favorite part was when…"

As always, when Ami and Nate got into one of those sword technique arguments, I tuned them out and focused on the sights of Corus. Merchants were hawking their wares down on Market Way and I could see little boys and girls sneaking pockets into the better dressed people who walked there. Women in tight dresses stood in doorways, eyeing men who eyed them back, as lovers strode past, oblivious to everyone. Other children ran underfoot, laughing and running between people. The air was filled with exciting sounds and smells that were never at the palace. Food stalls released fumes of fried food, cooking soups, baking bread, and sweets like warm sugar biscuits while the noises of the people crowded my ears; the friendly bantering of neighbors, the sometimes heated bartering of traders, and the laughter of lovers as they strolled down the street. As we slowly made our way toward the palace again, I would occasionally step inside a booth or buy some food from stall.

Ignoring Ami and Nate as they got into a more heated discussion on whether Raven Armory swords were better for long swings or close body to body thrusts, I turned toward a small booth manned by a small woman dressed in the foreign sarong of the Copper Isles. It was bright yellow and orange, edged in red. Her shirt was a sort of orange-copper mix that was slightly subdued in the shade where she sat.

Her booth was a rainbow of color, with everything from gold to silver, red to purple and everything in between. Clothing and scarves hung from the poles holding the booth together, providing shade and decoration, baskets holding jewelry cluttered the floor, and shelves holding beautiful trinkets and spices that smelled of different places filled the air. But what interested me, or rather caused me to swerve from our predetermined course, was the array of fans and knives that were displayed near the woman. I found it interesting that a Copper Isles woman would have a Yamani _shukusen. _

I walked up to that stand, aware that the woman's eyes followed me as I walked toward the fans. Picking up a blue one with black stripes along the supports, I examined the silk and iron. Surprisingly it was of Yamani quality. I picked up another and examined it the same way. It too was Yamani. When I glanced at the knife, I saw the trademark blue wave temper of Yamani steel. And here Uncle George thought that Copper Islanders never go to Yaman.

"You've a good eye girl." A wizened voice said behind me. I turned to see the old Copper Islander. Grinning, I swept into a Copper Isles Player's style bow. I love meeting new people, especially foreigners. They all have amazingly interesting stories to tell.

"Breeririum of Masbolle at your service."

The woman laughed. It was a harsh sound.

"Seletan of the Copper Isles." She nodded at the daggers and _shukusen_. "I got those from a Yamani metalworker in the Island of Kakigomaki, if you were wondering."

"I was."

"Bree, we have to go. I told Lady Fionola that I'd be back by one bell past midday." Ami cried.

"I have to clean milord's armor before supper!" Nate added.

I sighed. Trust Ami and Nate to ruin a perfectly good conversation. I turned to Seletan, about to ask her when she would be here next when Ami, whose patience was nearly non-existent, stalked into the booth and snatched my elbow. I gave Seletan a cheerful wave goodbye as she broke into laughter that faded as my friends pulled me along. Seletan's booth vanished behind the heads of the crowd as Ami kept dragging me.

I gently pulled my arm out of Ami's hold as Market Way merged into Palace Way. Ami let go, but didn't relax the pace. Nate and I rolled our eyes at each other before we trailed Ami past the Temple of the Goddess.

* * *

We made it back to the palace with half a bells time to spare. Ami abandoned us immediately, intent on being early. Nate gave me a comfortable one armed hug before he too vanished. With nothing to do, and not wanting to walk in on my parents together, after a few weeks of fighting, _away from each other_, I shoved my hands in pockets and decided to see if there was anyone I could spar against in the practice courts that belonged to the King's Own.

As I passed the gardens filled with red, pink, and white roses, with the occasional green plant and a tree near ever bench, something large, brown, and feathery flew out of the oak tree near by and lit upon my shoulder. I giggled as Red, the hawk, stuck his beak in my ear and laughed as it tickled.

"Got bored all by your lonesome?" I teased him, petting his forehead as I began to walk again. His claws gripped by shoulder gently for balance. His eyes, beady and intelligent after so many hours spent with the Wildmage, twinkled and he crowed happily in agreement. I ran a finger down his deep chocolate brown and sorrel wing and thought about the day I found him.

When Red was still a chick, in the Royal Forest, a bunch of boys had come across him cheeping for his Ma. They had begun to throw rocks at the nest, unsettling it from its wedge between two branches. I had come along then and, long story short, drove the boys off and taken Red to Aunt Daine. She had healed the frightened chick of his bruises and cuts but though Daine had offered him a place with her, after finding out his mother was dead, he had preferred staying with me. We've been close companions ever since.

I made my way to the Own practice courts and opened the door that lead from the palace to the grounds. It swung open easily and all I saw before my foot slipped out from under me and Red took of from my shoulder, was Wolset's grinning face that was rapidly fading, Lerant's appalled look, and Fulcher, who was much the same as Wolset. I slid down the hill into the mind numbingly cold winter water of the Oloron River. The cold water shocked me and I had a moment when my mind seemed to have stopped working. Then I resurfaced, sputtering, coughing, and wiping the water from my eyes, and a large, work worn hand descended into my vision. I took a hold of it and let Wolset pull me out.

"Sorry about that," he said as he thumped me on the back to get all the water out. "It was supposed to be for your father."

I blinked at him through tearing eyes and smiled.

"I have to admit, your pranks _do _lack his finesse."

A grin broke out on Wolset's face when he realized I wasn't angry. He gripped my hand more firmly and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Here I was, thinking that I had finally beaten him at his own game."

We continued in that way till we returned to the courts and I had the spar I had come for with a new man who didn't believe that my sword skills could be better then his, despite the warnings from the other men.

We assumed the "guard" position and the man decided to test my patience. I stood at rest on the balls of my feet, sword tip pointing toward the ground, content to make him wait. While we stood silently, I took in his appearance. He was a tall stocky man whose legs looked like a runner's with arms to match. I noticed that his right side was more muscular then his left, which meant his right hand was his dominant hand, and that was an important piece of information. I suppressed a grin at this. My teachers, Alana the Lioness, Lord Raoul, and a few others, including my father, were adamant about me learning the sword with both hands.

Finally he realized that what the veterans had been shouting out was true. He couldn't, under _any _circumstances, out wait me. His attack was swift and decisive. I defended just as quickly.

He was fast, I'll admit, his blade moving from sweep to thrust, thrust to jab in seconds. But he wasn't as fast as Lady Alana or anyone I had trained under. He sent a cut down toward my legs but I jumped over it while at the same time thrusting toward his left side, a trick I had learned from the dishonorable thief friends I had in the city. Nobles say that commonersr never use a sword but they dont know how wrong they can be. I countered the attack with one of my own, a seires of thrusts and lunges that Da had taught me. The newcomer, taken by surprise, jumped backwards to avoid being slashed to ribbons. I didnt let him recuperate and my muscles, after years of practice, allwed me to instantly flowed in a pattern dance Ma had taught me. It was originally for the glaive but with a few adjustments Ma had made it for the sword. Finally the man mananged to get a swipe in and dove for my torso. Sidestepping neatly out of the way, he darted past me to be presented with a sword at the back of his neck.

"I yield." He said quickly, eager to get away from the cold steel. I raised my sword with a grin and stuck my hand out to shake as he turned around. He took it after sheathing his sword. We shook hands and I stepped back to let the veteran Own step in to congradulate him.

"You're getting better." A deep amused voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and grinned at my adopted uncle and one of my teachers of the sword, Sir Raoul.

"I learned from the best."

He laughed, a musical sound that tickled and made one want to join in. "You flatter."

"I also learned that from the best."

"Cheeky little girl." He said, smiling from ear to ear. "Your thrusts were too much to the right, you left yourself open to a left counter."

I nodded, serious despite my good humor. "I'll work on it."

Uncle Raoul clapped me on the shoulder. "You should."

As we talked, neither of us noticed the messanger in the the greens anf browns of a forest scout. He hurried from person to person asking them for the whereabouts of a certain Lady of Masbolle. When he asked Wolset, the soldier pointed toward us. Now he approached, panting heavily.

"Are you Lady Breeririum of Masbolle?" He asked me, pausing between words for air. I stepped forward and handed him a handkercheif that i always kept in my poclet to wipe the sweat from his face. He muttered a thank you.

"Yes, that's me."

"Lord Domitan and Lady Keladry have been summoned to the War Chamber. They..." Only he never got to finish his sentence because I flew out of the practice courts and ran as fast as I could to the royal wing where the War Council had began their meeting.


	3. Want to Fight

okay so i know that in the last chapter i accidentally wrote that fulcher was there. i just reread lady knight and he died so give me a few days and i'll change that. secondly, school beginning to become hetic so i'm going to try my hardest but dont be surprised if it takes me awhile to update.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to the wing where the War Chamber was. When I arrived, a guard was standing by the door. Cerin was one of King Roald's most trusted bodyguards. If anyone would know what was going on, he would. I hurried to him, gasping for air.

"Do you know anything?" I panted. He shook his head, sympathy in his eyes. With a defeated sigh, I turned away and sat on the hard wooden bench in the empty hallway. Within moments, I heard footsteps coming toward me. Heart in my throat, I looked up to see Raoul hurrying up the corridor, hands full of paper. I jumped up, ready to ask him what was going on, but he didn't let me. As I opened my mouth, he cut me off.

"I dont know anything. The king told me to bring this." With that, Cerin opened the door for him and he vanished into the Chamber. I caught a glimpse of a map and Numair pointing to a large symbol before the door shut, firmly. i sat back on the bench and waied. Hopefully it wouldnt last to long.

Over the next hour, Lady Alanna, Raoul, Lord Wyldon, General Vanget haMinch, my real uncles Lord Anders, Innes and Conal, along with some of the Yamani ladies and many older and experianced knights of the realm. Finally, when it was all calm again, I let my head fall into my hands and groaned. This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

(When Raoul first entered the War Chamber)

"My spies in Jerkigan in Scanra say that the ex-king Maggur is on the rise again." The news was greeted with silence as George Cooper continued. "That's the bad news. The terribe news is that he has support from more then fifteen of the clans. He could have companies, maybe legions of men, that are loyal to him."

The Prime Minister, Esmond of Nicoline, spoke up.

"Do we have any information on why he has this support?"

"Unclear. He could still have those important to the cheifs held captive or they could really believe in him. I have reason to believe it is the former."

Kel traded looks with Dom as the rest of the chamber stayed silent. She could see the same fear she felt reflected in his eyes. If Maggur had been quiet for more then twenty years after his defeat and now he was coming back, there would have to be some serious backing to his plans. Last time, there had been the killing machines. Kel dreaded to think of what he could have found this time.

It was at that moment that the door opened and Raoul walked in, laden with papers. He hurried to his place and dropped the papers on the table, before falling into his chair. Luckily it was all very informal and there was no cermony to be followed so no one needed to get up and bow.

"Bree's outside." He said. "She's really worried."

There was silence after that, even more tense then the first. It was then that Kel realized that all the men in here were Bree's adopted or real uncles. _Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess, please don't let her get hurt. _She prayed. _Please let my children live through this. _

It was the new Head Healer, Sir Neal, who broke that silence.

"Do we have a place to send the women and children should the war come to our doorstep?"

Kel half listened to the answer, her mind whirling. Bree, as talented and knowledgable as she was about the arts of fighting, would have to stay far from the war. Kel smiled to herself as she thought about how Bree would greet this news. It might be one of those things that would make her angry. Her brothers, of course would side with Kel. She had overheard them at one time say to each other that Bree was their source of calm during their Ordeals and if anything happened to her, they would fight to the ends of the Earth to avenge her. Griffin would sit on the side and when asked his opinion, would shrug and spout some cryptic qoute that would have Kel reeling and Dom grinning as he understood Grifin would be on their side. Bree would treat it all patiently and politely ask everyone to leave. Then, hours later, they would find Bree on the roof on the palace talking to Red. Kel sighed and shifted in her chair. Bree was Kel's youngest and only daughter. Kel could live with her sons going to war because she knew that was the choice they had made in their lives and they would have to face that kind of pain sometime. But Bree had not chosen the life of a knight or healer-warrior and Kel would not live with her baby girl going off to fight and possibly killed. Kel was also comforted by the fact that she could enlist the help of the men around her to keep Bree safe. Between these Knights of the Realm and Third Company, even if Bree wanted to, she couldn't sneak off to fight.

Deep down inside, Kel knew that if she succeeded in keeping Bree away from the fighting, she might not only make her angry, she might lose her place in her daughter's life. But that was better then the alternative, wasn't it? Better then losing her daughter to a painful death? Kel shoved those thoughts away as she turned her full attenttion to the placement of the army along the border.

* * *

Eight hours later.

"Bree? Bree, wake up."

Blearily, I opened my eyes to see Ma crouching down next to me and Da standing behind her. My uncles were still emerging from War Chamber. With a yawn that threatened to dislocate my jaw, I got up. Ma slung an arm around my waist, hugging and supporting me at the same time. Waving goodbye to our extended family, we began the walk to our rooms. I spent most of the time focusing on walking normally as Ma and Da talked in low voices. I caught a snatch of it as we past a window.

"Jay, Avery, Blaine, and Griffin should be here by tomorrow, with those summons." I heard Da say. "I hate to say it but I'm kind of glad ts urgent if we get to see our children again."

"I know how you feel." Ma responded. It took that much time for me to realize what they were talking about.

"Everyone's coming home?" I asked.

Ma smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Yes sweetheart."

Then it finally dawned on me that they knew what was so important to have a War Council. I stopped, too tired to think and walk at the same time.

"Wait. Why did the King call a Council?"

Ma and Da traded looks. It wasnt one of those good looks, like a 'oh, isnt she cute' kind of look but a bad look, like a 'should we tell her' kind of look. Ma sighed.

"The ex-king Maggur's on the rise again." Ma said, shoulders drooping. "He knows who killed the Gallan and he's determined to get even." If I had been more awake, or trying to make light of the situation, I would have joked that it was about time since the whole of Tortall already knew. But I wasn't that awake and the situation was too serious to make light of.

We arrived at our rooms and Ma gave me a strong hug. I returned it just as strongly.

"When do you leave?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"In a week. At first light."

With a stifled sigh, I let go of her. Ma smiled and bumped my chin with her fingers before disappearing inside the study she shared with Da. I knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight or for the next few nights, calculating all things the would need to transport the King's Own to the border.

From his corner, Red crowed a little as I walked into my room. I pet him on the head absently and gave him a strip of the jerky I kept in my desk. He gulped it down within seconds. Sitting on my bed, I could make out the noise of my parent's voices. As certain words floated through the wall and reached my ears, like "war", "companies", and "only", I thought about what i could do in this fight. It was times like these when I started to feel conflicted by who I was. As a noble's daughter, regardless of my parents, society expected me to go to the convent and learn all the things "normal" noble women usually knew, which I didn't. But because of who my parents were, namely Ma, society also expected me to fight and maybe become a knight, which I didn't do either. Now at the age of fifteen, I could join the Queen's Riders, or wait one more year and join the King's Own, which had started to accept women as well. None have had the courage to do so. I sighed and fell backwards on the soft metress, staring up at the ceiling. Ma and Da had both been to war and they both refused to even think about letting me fight in any sort of battle after I decided not to go for a knight's training. Sometimes I think it was a bad idea never to go for the knight's training and I should try it, but then, I think about the Chamber of Ordeal and I change my mind. Patience I may have, but whatever the Chamber does, it isn't something that requires patience. I like fighting though. Not because I'm some tavern brawler who likes pain, but because, like Ma, I like to help people and that usually involves fighting to do the right thing. Often I dream about the day when I go out and travel the world like I've always wanted to, I'll meet someone kind and handsome, someone who doesn't turn their face away from the suffering, and we'll fight together for the right thing, whatever it may be.

Except there's one tiny glitch in that plan. No one will let me go anywhere.

With these thoughts whirling arund in my head, I punch a pillow that seems determined to suffoct me and move into a more comfotable position. I have talent in fighting and since I have it, despite being a girl, the King or the army or anyone I applied to would be hardpressed to turn me away with this war about to smash down on us. Actually, the King being my adopted uncle, he probably _would _turn me away but that's beside the point.

Sighing, with the sounds of Ma and Da's voices murmuring though the walls, I began to count the stars. Nine hundred stars later, my eyes closed and the dreams began.

* * *

Review replies, the moment you've all been waiting for. at least the ones who reviewed.

**Eden C. - **You're offically my first reviewer! The informality kind of worked its way in there. Guess the story already knew what to do.

**bclovr-22 -** Thnx. no one ever writes about Kel's daughter, only Kel thinking about her daughter. i thought it was time for something new. glad you like the plot line. its building up something big. thats all i can say.

**4-eyedDragon - **Thnx. i worked really hard to make it this way. Good to know someone's attention is caught.

To all of you people out there who have an account on and are reading this, please review! I'm begging! A writer cant get better if no one tells them anything.


	4. Homecoming Brothers

* * *

Chapter 4

I jolted upright in bed, hand over my heart. The dream I just had was breathtakingly frightening. I couldn't remember what exactly it was but I did remember one thing. The faces of my family staring up at me with sightless eyes, glazed over in death. Trembling, my hands shaking so hard I couldn't hold the blanket around me, I got up and bolted for the window. Opening it, I closed my eyes and let the cold morning breeze flow over me, driving away the images that haunted my dreams. After a minute, with my feelings under control, I dressed and left the room, making sure to leave the window open for Red when he awoke.

When I turned I was greeted by a bone crushing hug. Griffin let me go after a moment and grinned as I gaped at him, shocked.

"Miss me, little sister?" he asked. Griffin and I, though twins, weren't identical. His hair was black like Da's but his eyes were Ma's clear through. Hazel till the outer rim where it faded into gold. We were like opposites in appearance. Him with Da's hair and Ma's eyes and me with Ma's hair and Da's eyes. In temperment, we were equal. He was the only one who could beat me in waiting when we played any sort of game but he was quicker to angry. I looked him over, seeing the differences between the Grffin I had seen a few years back and the Griffin now. As a warrior, he was definatly more muscular then when I last saw him. I could only guess his magic was the same. His face though, had grown sharper and lost any baby fa it had retained over time.

I regained speech. With a squeal, I threw myself at him and gave him a hug of my own.

"You're back!" I cried. Griffin laughed as I let go. A voice chuckled behind us.

"Gee, I hope we get that kind of welcome." I whirled around, a grin threatening to split my face in half. Standing at the door to Ma and Da's study was Jay, Avery, and Blaine. The humongous Jay bent down and I ran into his arms, burying my face in his shoulder, inhaling that deep woodsy smell I always associated with him. I gave Avery and Blaine the same treatment, avoiding Avery's hand as it moved to ruffle my hair. Ma and Da emerged moments later and leaned against the doorway, Da's arms wrapped firmly around Ma's waist as her head rested on his shoulder. It was a picture that I had missed more then anything.

For years now, more then I cared to count, we had been a split family. Jay, Avery, and recently Blaine, were knights and spent most of their time patrolling the realm and keeping it's inhabitants safe. Griffin, though not a knight, was more his master's then his family's. They traveled the realm as well, healing people they met so Griffin could get a broader education. Ma and Da were called away often as well, like they had been before yesterday. Once again, the familiar feeling of uselessness boiled up. I stayed at the palace all the time while they traveled everywhere. But the feeling quickly melted away as the happiness of having my family together now after such a long time grew. As we laughed and talked, I had to agree with Ma and Da. Though in its way it was morbid, I was glad for the war because it brought my family to me.

Somehow, someone suggested we do something and we agreed to go for a ride.

Walking to the stables, I began to feel detached as Avery and Da exchanged combat tactics. The Mindelan-Masbolle commander legacy hadn't skipped our generation. Ma, Blaine, and Griffin debated long bow advantages over crossbows and recurves. The happiness I felt before was replaced with unsurety. Where did I really fit in?

"Bree, you've got your Blank face on."

I jumped as Jay's voice sounded from my right. Jay could move so quietly for someone so big.

Just as the commander legacy was passed on, so was the Yamani Mask. I had it the best out of the six of us and only used it when something upset me.

Jay elbowed me in the ribs.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the spot. Jay _really _didn't know his own strength.

"What's wrong?"

What I did next surprised even me.

I turned and looked at Jay for a long moment. Then, without prompt, or warning, I threw my arms around his waist, which was as high as I could reach on him. My head fit just under his arm. There was a pause then Jay responded, wrapping his arms around me.

"It'll be alright."

"You're going to war. Someone's out to hurt Tortall. How can everything be alright?" I whispered.

"But we'll come back." Jay reassured me.

"I'm afraid." There, I finally said it.

Jay didn't reply, just tightened his hold on me. We stood like that for a long minute. Finally, we let go of each other. We didn't say anything and we didn't need to. Without a sound, we hurried to catch up with our family and enjoy the time we had left together.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. I didn't have a moment with anyone. Even Ami and Nate were always busy, going with their knightmasters to meetings and preparing supplies and equipment. Third Company, already prepared, drilled every day under Da, and occassionally, Lord Raoul, even though he was too old to go out an fight. No one, not Ma, not Da. Not Blaine, Avery, or Jay. Not even Griffin, my twin, the one I did everything with, had even a second to spend with me.

Maybe if someone did, I wouldn't have done what I did.

Ma and Da had already talked to me about joining any of the groups preparing to fight. They had actually flat out refused to let me. If I had had training and that was the life I had chosen, then they would have had no problem. But I hadn't so they did. I was so unclear on my feelings. I wasn't angry, I understood their reasoning, but upset, left out, and confused. I didn't try and change their minds because it would only result in a silent match between me and Ma. Everyone else would probably side with Ma too. I wished they wouldn't treat me so..._fragilely. _

Being me, I felt in the way and useless as everyone hurried by to their designated places. People I knew would give me a quick hi before vanishing. I couldn't help, there wasn't room in the training grounds for one more person with all the men and women training there, and spending days on horseback was getting boring, even if my pony, Compass, didn't think so.

On the third day after my brothers had come home, I felt more useless then ever. Everyone I knew, and I mean everyone remotely involved in the fighting, was in one of the more important meetings. The threat from Maggur was getting worse every day. I roamed the palace, bored out of my mind. It was one of those days when all the palace was empty, a rarity. When the ground below my feet changed from stone to dirt, I looked up and found myself by one of the lesser palace gates. Beyond it, the city of Corus sprawled across a picturesque landscape. With a wry grin, I flipped a coin to the guard at the gate, who opened it and made my way down into the bliss of ignorant people.

* * *

Wolset pulled off his boots and wiggled his toes, sighing with relief as warm air hit them. Third Company had had a very hard, very long, training session in reconnaissance, spending the day in the Royal Forest. With spring approaching, all the snow was turning to slush. His boots were only able to keep out so much. Relaxing on his bed and warming his cold body by the fire, he joked with the men of the squad he was part of and the rst of Third Company. He was just turning to accept the flask of ale from Lerant when the door flew open.

"Oi! Close the door. You're letting in the cold air!" Wolset said, taking a gulp and looking to the man who had come in. With a start, he realized that it was the Captain of Third Company, Dom. Dom's face was flushed from the cold as he looked around the barrack. Wolset began to get up. "What's wrong?"

"Is Bree here?" Dom asked, still looking around. Wolset frowned.

"No, she hasn't come down here since your boys came home." He grinned. "Jay's gonna be the next Raoul."

Dom flashed him a tight grin. "You sure Bree hasn't stopped by?"

"Positive." Lerant added. "Why do you ask?"

Dom sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"None's seen her since mid morning."

There was a moment of silence before everyone began to ask questions. Wolset traded a look with his counter part Corpral, Gerad. Putting a finger in his mouth, he let out a shrill whistle that pierced through the sound of the babling voices. Silence regined again as Wolset stood on his bed.

"Listen up, younglings." He began. "If we're gonna search, we have to do it how we always do it, ya?" Without waiting for a reply, he listed squads and places they should look. The look of gratitude was worth it. When he had given assignments to every squad, he sat back down on his bed. Dom clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just when I was getting comfortable." Wolset grumbled good naturedly. But deep down inside, he felt the beginning stirrings of a panic.

* * *

this was kind of a filler chapter so you all get to meet her family. and i know my chaps are getting smaller and smaller. i'm working on it. anyway, i promise that the next chapter will be better. I SWEAR!!! anyway, review replies are next in order.

**4-eyedDragon - **i'm glad you like bree. i spent a long time coming up with her charecter.

**Eden C. - **good to know.

once again, R&R. a writer cant get better if no one says anything.


	5. Forests are Battlefields

I"M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! i was having issues getting the chapters in line. anyway, this is an exciting chapter, one of my faves.

Chappo fivo. enjoy.

P.S.

FINALLY got a beta. its thanks to lostXandXlonely this isnt full of typos! like the other ones.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Anything?" Blaine asked anxiously, as Wolset jogged into view, out of breath. Wolset shook his head.

"She's not inside the palace, that's for sure," he replied as he followed Blaine and Avery out to the wall. "None of the squads have found her, though they've decided to look again, and Dom's with Yuki, Queen Shinkokami, and Kel." There he grinned tightly. "Yuki and Her Majesty are more worried then your mother."

Avery and Blaine, nodded, slight smiles on their faces as the three of them reached the wall. Slowly, their process hindered by absent guards, they questioned each man at the gate. The moon moved across the sky and illuminated their way. The trees shone a pale silver as they trudged toward the hallway to the last gate.

As they were about to turn a corner, there was a crash and muffled cursing; hiccups punctuating every word. Avery and Blaine traded confused looks while Wolset grinned. Someone was seriously drunk.

The smile was wiped off his face as they rounded the corner.

Bree was on the ground, rubbing her forehead. The words she had been muttering would have been quite impressive, had she actually finished any of them. A large wooden replica of a suit of armor lay on the ground next to her. Avery darted forward to her and bent down. Blaine was quick to follow. Taking her hand, which was starting to turn blue, Avery rubbed it between his own, trying to warm it up.

"Bree? Are you alright?" He asked, concern coloring\ his voice as he and Blaine helped her to unsteady feet. Wolset made his way toward them and stumbled on something as Bree hiccupped and smiled dazzlingly at her brothers.

"Nope. That man moved right when I was about to lean on him." She frowned and raised a finger as Blaine let go of her. "It was actually quite rude." She took a step and nearly fell. Blaine and Avery caught her before she hit the ground.

In the growing dark, Wolset finally spotted what he had tripped on. A bottle lay hidden in the half shadow. Picking it up, he twirled it around until he found the label. When he saw, he let out a long whistle. Avery and Blaine looked away from Bree at him, their attention momentarily diverted.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine sounded confused. Wolset turned the bottle toward them so the two brothers could see the writing.

"Your sister is going to be royally hung over tomorrow." He said as Blaine and Avery helped Bree walk over. "She was drinking the ale from the vines of Greenhart. They have the strongest around Tortall."

Bree, ignored till then, sighed dramatically.

"This is wonderful and all but I don't know if you know that the moon is made of cheese?"

Wolset had a hard time holding in his laughter at her brother's confused faces.

* * *

"We'll let you know the moment we know anything," Dom promised the hysterical Yuki and Shinko. They both twittered at him before reluctantly taking their leave. Dom closed the door and leaned against it, sighing with relief. Yuki and Shinko, as the Queen had told him to call her, were alright but mention any kind of topic even remotely related to children and they could go on forever.

Pushing himself off the door, he entered the sitting room where Kel was meditating. She sat cross-legged on one of the armchairs, hands on her knees. Her hazel eyes, the eyes he loved so much, were closed and Dom could tell she was trying very hard not to let her maternal fear rule over her. Walking to her, he leaned over her back and placed his hands on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Though her Yamani Mask was on, he could tell she was scared.

"Bree will be fine," he reassured her. "We taught her well."

He said it forcefully, trying to persuade himself and his wife. He was rewarded by the look of gratitude that passed over Kel's face. She laid her hand on hers.

"Thank you," she said softly. Dom smiled.

"It's what I'm here for."

She raised her eyebrows at him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really, here I thought you were here for this." She stood and brought her lips to his. They stood kissing for a long minute before they parted. Dom assumed a thoughtful expression.

"That does factor into the equation."

At that moment, was a knock on the door. Dom sighed and kissed Kel once more before going to answer it. Opening the door, he was startled to see Wolset grinning at his door.

"You're missing one daughter correct?"

Dom frowned, unsure of where this was going. "Yes?"

"One daughter coming up."

"Wolset, I-" Dom cut himself off as his two middle sons rounded the corner of their hallway, steadying his lost daughter between them. Opening the door wider, he let them all come in. Kel was back to her meditating when they entered the sitting room. Her eyes gently opened and she flew out of her chair when she saw Bree.

"Bree, what's wrong?"

At the sound of Bree's name, Jay and Griffin bolted out of the study where they had been playing chess. They stopped in shock at the state of their sister. Bree hiccupped as Blaine and Avery settled her on an armchair.

"Nothing's wrong," she stated boldly. Wolset rolled his eyes.

"She's drunk. Off this." He handed Dom the bottle of Greenhart ale. Dom smiled. His daughter was able to stomach the good stuff. He stored that information away as Bree protested.

"I'm not drunk," she said, nodding decisively. "Drunk is when you throw yourself at the ground and miss. The ground is," she pointed toward the far wall, "there."

Dom couldn't help himself. He tried to hold it on but the laughter came out. Once he started, he couldn't stop. His family looked at him, uncertain. Wolset grinned as he understood where the line had come from.

Finally, Dom got himself under control.

"Bree, you're honestly the best person I've ever heard get drunk."

"Dom!" Kel cried from her spot by the armchair. Dom smiled at her.

"Kel, she's not even half coherent, she won't remember." He walked over, navigating between his older sons, to Bree's side. "But she does need to get to the bed before she falls asleep here."

With Jay's help, the two of them half carried, half supported Bree to her bed.

Kel watched them go. Letting herself relax, she thought about the next day. Not only would Bree be royally hung over tomorrow, but she could get it from all the men of Third Company and Knights who cared about her.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day," she murmured to herself, grinning.

* * *

It wasn't the unusual silence in the Masbolle apartments that made me wake up, or Red's claws meandering over my blanket, but a massive head splitting headache. I didn't actually notice it until I swung my legs over the bed and stood up while Red took off to land on his perch. It hit me suddenly and without warning.

"Of all the sarden, puss filled, gods-blessed-"

I fell off the bed, onto the floor, jolting my body and making my headache even worse. The thump when I hit the ground must've been loud enough to alert everyone that I was awake, because Jay poked his head into my room, the rest of my brothers quick to follow.

"You look awful," Jay commented.

I groaned and held my head. The sound of Jay's voice jarred my sensitive skull.

"Don't talk so loud," I begged.

Jay walked in and handed me a mug of awfully smelling tea. "Uncle Neal says he orders you as a healer to drink this. Da told us to tell you it works miracles."

Hesitantly, I took a sip and nearly gave Jay a shower with the famous bitter nasty liquid that Uncle Neal makes. Instead, I swallowed the sip down as fast as I could and tried to give it back to Jay. He backed away, hands up. "Drink it all, healer's orders."

I swear Uncle Neal made the tea as nasty as he could.

With a sigh, I plugged my nose with one hand and chugged the whole thing down. Jay took the mug from me when I was finished. I sat down on my bed, rubbing my tender head. The bulk of the headache was gone but it was still there.

By then, Avery, Blaine, and Griffin had made their way into my room. We stood, or sat in my case, in silence until I finally worked up the courage to ask the question that was plaguing me.

"Are Ma and Da mad at me?"

Jay grinned as Griffin let out a guffaw of laughter.

"No. Da's happy and though Ma's trying to hide it, she's not mad."

It took a moment for the words to cut through the hazy ache in my head.

"Wait, wait, wait," I exclaimed, confused, "They're _not _mad?"

Avery shook his head as a reply.

I rocked back on my hands, shocked.

"But," Blaine began, a twinkle in his mischievous hazel eyes. "Third Company did request your presence at the practice courts."

"So did the Knights," Griffin piped in.

"You're in for one hell of a scolding." Avery grinned.

* * *

When the end of the day finally arrived, I had verbally sparred with over one hundred people and conceded defeat to over three quarters of them. Now it was night, and I had just left the Knight's practice courts. Everyone there had something to say about my previous night and Uncle Neal had gone into such a long winded speech that Ma clapped a hand over his mouth. She, like Griffin had said, didn't have a problem with my late night drinking as long as I didn't do it again. Esmond and Merric had just added or agreed with Neal. Faleron and Owen simply stated that it was fair foolish of me and King Roald hadn't necessarily said anything, but the look he had given me spoke volumes. Yuki and Shinko had made their way down to the practice courts so I had to deal with the fussing of women too. I like the men's way better. Shout in anger and then act like nothing happened and everything's back to normal. That simple.

With all the practice courts I could've gone to taken up with people who wanted to give me a piece of their mind, I made my way to the Knight's Wing and knocked on the annex door to Lady Fionala's room.

After a moment, the door swung open and Ami's head popped out. Her eyes bulged when she saw me. She snatched my arm and pulled me into her room. Nate was on her bed, laying down on his stomach, feet in the air and hands on his chin. He sat up when he saw me and patted the bed. I jumped onto it as Ami closed the door. Once it was shut firmly, Ami whirled around, eyes ablaze.

"What happened? What was it like? Did you kiss anyone? Is everyone mad at you? Did-"

"Ami, let the poor girl answer!" Nate cried, laughing at the same time.

"It was exciting, I don't remember if I kissed anyone, and everyone but my parents and brothers had to give me a lecture." I ticked off questions on my fingers.

Ami frowned, "You didn't answer my first question."

I sighed inwardly. I had purposely avoided the question because I didn't want to tell my friends why I had gone down to the Lower City. They wouldn't understand what I was trying to say.

"I don't remember," I said lightly. Actually I did remember. I remembered every second of it. From entering the Dancing Dove with my thief friends, to Da and Jay helping me into bed. I just wanted to forget it though. I did odd things when I was inebriated.

Hopping off the bed, I smiled at them cheerfully.

"I'm going for a ride. Do you guys want to come?"

Ami and Nate exchanged looks. Deflated, I let out a sigh. I had really hoped that Ami and Nate would try to make time to spend with their friend but war was a little more important then that.

"Right. War. Never mind." I turned to leave and walked to the door. Deep down in my heart, I was hoping one of them would call me back, say they were sorry, and they would love to come. Of course, neither of them did. I slipped out of the room, unaware of Ami and Nate's desperate looks. I didn't know that they had a secret meeting that they were supposed to be at in a few moments and that there were rumors of the Scanrans trying a kidnapping of one of the nobles. I didn't know that there was a serious danger it could be one of them, or that they would be leaving the day after the next under that black of night for their own safety. I also didn't know that they were, under no circumstances, allowed to tell anyone, _especially_ me because my family wanted to keep me in the dark and out the war as much as possible.

"Right," I muttered to myself. "Guess it's just me and Compass."

I saddled my pony, told the hostler that I would be gone for majority of the day, and rode off into the Royal Forest.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a pale periwinkle blue with little tufts of clouds floating sporadically across its length. As I rode through the forest, animals played in clearings and brushes, used to my presence and, thanks to Aunt Daine, knew that I meant them no harm. Every once in a while, a fox or a squirrel would walk over and give me a hello before vanishing back into the under brush.

The sword that I had brought with me to the practice courts, sheathed at my waist, slapped my leg as I urged Compass to gallop when we reached a meadow. The wind whistled by and I threw my head back, reveling in the freedom that could only come from a ride like this. The discomfort, annoyance, and confusion that were my constant companions for the past few days streamed out behind me, leaving me cool, relaxed, and at ease.

The feeling only lasted until an arrow embedded itself in my shoulder.

The force threw me forwards and Compass, unsure, slowed down. I halted the little pony and turned him in a circle, looking for the archer and forcing myself to ignore the pain and blood dripping down my back. Compass, trained as a war pony, was calm and listened to my commands, something he didn't do normally. A sudden movement alerted me and I unsheathed my sword in time to block a descending axe. Another flourish of motion and I backed Compass up, just barely avoiding Compass' beheading by a long broadsword. At the same time, Compass squealed as the first axe cut open a gash on his hindquarters. He kicked out as I thrust at the broadsword wielder. Not ready for Compass' lash out, I was unsettled in the saddle and was only saved from being an arrow porcupine by falling from my pony's back.

After that I have no idea what happened. I attacked and defended, switching hands daily. I could hear Compass' squeals and the satisfying thud of his hooves connecting with human flesh. Then, something collided with the side of my head, and the last thing I remember was shouting for Compass to run away.

* * *

Ami and Nate walked slowly down to the stables where they knew Bree's pony was housed. Nate's hands were in his pockets and Ami had one hand on her sword, the other swinging by her side. They didn't say much as they left the palace but once they were out in open air, Ami exploded.

"I can't believe it! She was counting on us and they wouldn't let us go!" Ami cried.

They had asked their knightmaster's if they could go with their friend and though both looked slightly uncomfortable with denying the request, Ami and Nate were told this meeting was much more important then the other ones. It was crucial they didn't miss it. Nate had to admit that was true, but he still felt like an awful friend.

He and Ami had seen the hope in Bree's eyes when she had asked them and they had seen the disappointment on her face, though she had tried to hide it behind her Yamani Mask. With anyone else, it would have worked, but the three of them had grown up together and Ami and Nate were fairly good at reading Bree's emotions.

Nate sighed. "That's why we're going now, Ami. To say sorry, remember?"

"I know, but I still feel awful. No one's had time for her in days and the one day she works up the courage to finally ask, we have to go to a sarden, gods-blessed meeting!"

Nate tried to suppress the urge to shout at Ami. HE understood how she felt even if she had been saying it often. "She'll be back by now. We'll say sorry and if we're lucky, we can head down into the Lower City and get drunk together this time."

Ami laughed. "Sorry Nate. I'm just upset."

"I know."

"I know you know."

"I know you know that I know."

"I know you know that I know that you know."

"I know you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know."

Here, Ami looked at Nate, confused.

"What?"

Nate couldn't help it, he burst out in laughter. He didn't stop until they reached the stable and Ami's face was turning red.

"Ami, that was the best laugh I've had in days," he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Glad to know someone was entertained," Ami replied, disgruntled but a smile was creeping up her face.

They glanced inside and looked around. Both were disappointed to see that Compass' stall was empty.

"I thought she'd be back by now," Ami murmured. "She never stays out past a bell past mid-afternoon," she added as they walked out.

"I guess she needed a little more space then we thought," Nate looked around. His gift, the legacy of his father and grandfather, was tingling him. Something didn't feel right. As they walked toward the far end of the stables to get their own horses for a ride of their own, he kept looking back over his shoulder. The farther he got from the Royal Forest, the worse the tingling got. Finally, when he glanced back, he saw a blur heading toward the stables.

"Ami, what's that?"

Ami turned just as Compass burst from the trees, eyes rolling and sweat rolling down his neck. Nate couldn't help a gasp escaping his lips. Compass looked like he had gone to war. Blood seeped from cuts on his legs and neck and especially from the gash on his hindquarters. The saddle on his back was nearly shredded and there was a blood stain on the leather on the back of the saddle. Bree was nowhere in sight.

"Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess." Ami whispered, her face ashen.

"This is not good," Nate agreed.

* * *

okay, so you all remember how i said in the first chappie how it was her life taking a spin? it didnt say anything about taking her life into her own hands. but dont worry, she will do something. the only hint i'm giving is that it'll be rather scandalous.

anyway, now that i gave you guys a treat, i'll do the review replies.

**4-eyedDragon - **Hope that was entertaining. The trouble she can get into is kind of fun to write though. I'm sorry i didn't update sooner. my computer doesnt always agree with me.

**Shimps Rock - **Thanks! i will!

once again, people reading, tell me the issues you have with the story. see the little box right down below, its calling your name. WRITERS CANT GET BETTER WITHOUT HELP!!!


	6. Teiluj

okay, so i havent been getting a lot of reviews and i'm starting to wonder if people arent liking my story. if you dont like it, at least say it. i'd appreciate it.

for those of you who do, leave a comment of something. tell me what you like so i know who i'm catering to. i'm wallowing in the dust over here.

thnx

anyway, chapter six. when things start to get interesting. enjoy!

* * *

Kel and Dom were in their room, enjoying themselves together when the insistent knocking jarred them away from each other. Dom scowled, he did not want to open the door to whosoever had interrupted his time with his wife. Kel laughed at his expression.

"Go open the door, little boy." She teased. "Then I'll give you a treat."

With a slightly improved mood, Dom pulled on his breeches and not bothering to put on a shirt, waited for Kel to cover herself with the blanket of their bed. When she had, he composed himself and opened the door, nearly getting his nose rapped for his trouble.

Griffin was standing there, his hand poised to knock again, breathing hard. His hair was disheveled and his hands were still dirty from the herb picking he had gone to do with his healer master. The hint that told Dom and Kel that he was really worked up was the fact that he failed to notice that they were half undressed. Dom forgot about his earlier irritation, his parental instinct taking over.

"Griffin, are you alright?"

Griffin ignored the question. "You have to come out right away," he said.

"What's wrong?" Kel asked from the bed.

"It's Bree. Something happened." Griffin and Bree had always shared a twin bond so when Griffin said something bad had happened to his twin, his parents believed him. It was just odd that the moment Kel finished dressing, another knock sounded from their front door.

This time, it was Ami.

"You should come down to the Western Noble's Stable," she said, panting from her own run across the palace. "Something really bad has happened to Bree."

She didn't wait for a reply, just bolted away, intent on finding the next person she had to give her news to.

* * *

Dom, Kel, and Griffin nearly flew down to the stables. When they arrived, Daine was already there, talking to the jittery and bloody Compass. Even from a distance, Griffin could see the numerous cuts and gashes that littered Compass' hide. The tingling discomfort in the part of his magic he associated with his bond with Bree grew until he was sure that Bree was, beyond a doubt, hurt badly but not dead. His mother and father made a beeline for Daine. Daine's face was pale under her summer tan. She had been through two wars so Griffin gathered that the situation was dire. _Of course it's dire. _He mentally berated himself. _Your twin's just been kidnapped and it's quite possible it's the Scanrans. _

With a sigh, Griffin turned his attention to the conversation between his parents and Daine, who confirmed his fears.

"Compass says it was an ambush. First an archer then it was a three man attack. Bree did well but the arrow that hit her put her at a disadvantage." Griffin rubbed his shoulder where it had begun to ache just as Daine added, "it hit her shoulder." She patted Compass on the neck, absently healing a small scratch. "The men unbalanced her so when Compass tried to kick a man out of the way, she fell off. After that, it was her versus two men. They cornered her by a tree and the archer knocked her out. He says he saw them tie her up before he ran." Compass butted her back with his head and Daine paused. She stood still for a moment before giving the pony a pat as he lowered his head. "He says he's sorry he couldn't protect Bree but the stalli – men would've killed him."

Dom, silent until then, spoke.

"What did those men look like?" His voice had a hard edge and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

Daine was silent for a time. Her eyes became unfocused. Finally, she looked back at them anger in her eyes.

"They were Scanrans."

* * *

Something pulled at my shoulder. It stung with every motion with a dull aching throb. Often the throb would be replaced by a burn when there was a bump and it knocked against something. My shoulder wasn't the only thing that hurt. My head and numerous cuts and bruises all assured me of their existence with twinges of indignation.

I groaned as I finally returned to consciousness. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at a canvas covering of a wagon instead of forest trees. I tried to sit up, only to find that my hands were tied firmly and securely to the side of the wagon. Wiggling my hands around to try and get free, voices outside made me freeze.

"We'll get there in five days time. Then we hand her over to his Majesty. Simple as that." That voice sounded like a man in his forties. With a start, I realized they were speaking Scanran. Silently, I thanked the gods for Uncle Merric's endless fascination with languages. He had taught me Scanran, some Carthaki, and Kyprish. I learned Common and Yamani from the cradle. Anyway, as I listened, I forgot to watch myself. A hand clapped its self in my hair and pulled back. My training kicked in and I brought my legs up onto my assailant's arm. They swore and let go. Swinging my legs back around, they connected solidly with someone's stomach. There was a pause then a thump of someone on dirt. The wagon stopped and voices shouted. I could also make out the sound of swords being unsheathed. Yanking a dagger out of its sheath at my wrist, I flipped it to work on the binds around them as the voices came to a lull.

"Evor, are you alright?" The first man asked.

The only reply was a grunt.

"Very well." There was a pause as if the man turned. "It seems our catch is still dangerous. Pierce?"

"Already on it, sir." A new voice said. "Cormick?"

The binds on my wrists were gone and I palmed the dagger more firmly. There was a flash of light and for a moment I blinked, distracted. Hands took advantage of that and shoved me to the floor, holding me down. I struggled but the weight sat steadfastly on my legs, pining my arms to the floor of the wagon. Taking a deep breath, I gathered my strength and threw my head backwards. The satisfying thud as it hit someone's nose was worth the curses that followed. The man holding me expanded my knowledge of curses but his grip only tightened. I stored the words in the back of my mind for future use, as he spoke.

"Pierce, hurry up."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Rough and without care, the hands pulled me to my knees. I clenched my teeth and while I was distracted with getting my balance, something glowing and white touched my temple. Blackness overwhelmed and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

Over the course of the wagon ride, I woke sporadically. Each time someone was with me and there were only a few moments to take in my surroundings before the mage sent me back into torpor. From those moments the only thing I gathered was that I was tied down firmly against the side of the wagon, my hands weighted behind my back by something incredibly heavy. I also discovered that there were five men orchestrating my kidnapping. I knew only three of their names. Evor, Cormick, and Pierce. The other two were addressed with "sir" or "wagon driver."

It was on the eighth day after my capture that we arrived at the Scanran stronghold where Maggur was waiting. The mage made me wake up, which was new, and helped the other men prepare. They were taking no chances with me. The leader ordered Evor and Cormick to check my bonds and to make sure there was no way anyone could rescue me. He may have been overcautious but the leader was anything if thorough. I remember he kept his bow along his knees as he rode, keeping it strung with an arrow within easy reach all times.

That morning I listened carefully to the conversations and found out that the stronghold was on the other side of the Vassa River. The stronghold was a Rathhausak holding but only Maggur knew of its location. The only reason he had told these men was because he couldn't meet them anywhere else. Anyway, at midday I got my first look of a place branded in my memory.

The stronghold of Teiluj in Rathhausak was really truly that. A stronghold meant to hold prisoners no one ever escaped intact with their mind from that place. It was equipped with everything am power hungry tyrant could want for interrogation, especially privacy, and the men willing and knowing how to use it. Not only was its location a secret but it was in the middle of nowhere, stuck between two huge hills, too small to be mountains, hidden out of sight. The building was made of solid gray stone, from the structure itself to the walls protecting it. Its roof was made of wood and thatched firmly with slate and small pebbles. There were windows along each level, barred until only a hand could fit through any of the holes. Soldiers walked the perimeter, the weapons they carried well made and well cared for. I would learn they were quick to use them for discipline. The men watched as the wagon rattled past before turning back to their duties. There was no one there, leaving the hold with an eerie silence.

Finally the wagon came to a stop. Cormick and Evor pushed me out of it, keeping a firm hold on me. They didn't really have to. Eight days with next to no food or water had weakened me enough so I couldn't take on one of them, let alone two. The leader, a broad man with gray hair and sharp blue eyes, pulled out a knife and cleaned his nails with it, watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"You walk with them, girl." He snarled. "Don't make a wrong step if you value your life."

I did as he ordered.

As we walked, I looked around. The inside was just as barren as the outside, without all the trees and plants. The soldiers stared back, hands on their sword hilts. I could feel their on my back and I knew, deep down in my heart where I refused to admit it, that the only way I would leave here on my own was as a small dead corpse. I was to learn quite clearly that Teiluj keep what it was given. Cormick saw me looking around and shoved the back of my head.

"Keep moving, don't look until we say." He growled.

By then we reached the steps leading up into the hold. Two figures waited there. One was a tall man with a golden circlet upon his brow. He was muscled, even more so then anyone I knew, with a giant sword belted at his waist. The other was also tall but not yet a man. He was too old to be a child though, stuck in that in between stage. He wasn't as broad as the other man, leaner and skinner in build. Both had the same blond hair that waved in the wind and the same fief colors upon their shirts. Evor and Cormick, with Pierce's help, made me get down on my knees again. I resisted but in my weakened state, it was easy for them to overpower me. Once I was down and Evor and Cormick had a good hold on me, the leader stepped forward and bowed to the man on the steps.

"Milord Maggur," he said loudly. "We brought you the Protector's girl-child."

I took a long look at the man who had been the bane of Tortall in past years. I suppose I was disappointed, my visions of him those painted by stories instead of reality. He really wasn't as tall, though he was tall, or as frightening as everyone said. He just looked lazy.

"Is she secured?" Even his voice sounded lazy as he sneered down at me.

"She is, your Majesty." The leader withdrew my weapons from wherever he had them. I watched, helpless, as my sword and daggers were placed at Maggur's feet, the Masbolle seal stamped clearly on the bottom. Maggur flapped a hand and the youth at his side stepped forward. Something stirred in my gut as I watched him but I shoved it aside, dismissing it as hunger pangs, as he inspected my arms and gave them to Maggur.

"They are safe, Father." He said calmly. Maggur gave him a nod.

"Good work, Brett." He inspected them himself before walking down the steps and coming to a halt before me. I gave him stare for stare as he inspected me, eyes lingering in places a man's eyes would linger. Roughly, he took my chin and turned my face from side to side, examining me like a piece of meat.

"She's better then the Protector, I'll give her that much." He let go and motioned for Evor and Cormick to raise m to my feet. They did it quickly and efficiently, no more no less. Maggur began to poke and prod me, not caring where or how. Anger began to boil up in me like a storm in the sea. How dare this man treat anyone this way? How dare he snatch me from my home for only the Gods knew what?

I reached my limit when he brought his hand toward my face. I bit down on his wrist as hard as I could and only let go when Evor gave me a kick behind the knees and Cormick cuffed my head. The only thing that kept me from sprawling onto the ground was their grip. I spat out Maggur's blood and glared at him. He had a handkerchief pressed to the wound which was rapidly turning red and he watched me with eyes full of hatred.

"Put her in cell ten," he growled. I heard a sharp intake of breath from the youth. "Make sure it's good and tight. Tomorrow I'll spend the day with her and Deht. See to it he brings his large kit." This last part was directed to the leader who nodded.

I caught grins on the faces of the Scanrans and my heart sunk as Maggur stalked to a waiting horse, his son right behind him. Brett hurried to follow. He paused as his father mounted and looked back. Our eyes met and locked.

The feeling that rushed through me then were unclear and even now, years afterwards, I don't know what they were.

"Brett! We have a strategy meeting to attend."

Brett tore his eyes away from mine. He strode to the horse a guard was holding and swung his leg over its back before taking off after his father. Evor and Cormick led me away as Brett vanished through the open gate in the wall. When I heard it thud closed, I knew my last hope of escaping before things started to get painful closed along with it.

* * *

hope you lot enjoyed it! here come the review replies. only one this time.

**Eden C. - **Glad to know someone's entertained. i love writing this story. i'll try and update soon but its hard with school, and finishing the chaps with my beta all the time


	7. To Escape or Not to Escape

ah, its eight o clock at night and i finally finished writing this all up! wrote it most of it in the 2 study halls i had today! how is that helpful by the way? two study halls in one day? hey that ryhmes. sorry on a sugar high. halloween candy does that to you!

chapter 7! whoa, usually i run out of juice by now. you lot must be my good luck charms! anyway, this chapter is a little look on the deeper side and the dark side may have cookies but they certainly dont have Kel. hope you like this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 7

(Meanwhile, back in Corus…)

It had been almost a week and a half since Bree's kidnapping and the meeting Ami and Nate were attending as squires not servers was the fourth of its kind. Except that this one was just family, kept secret from the rest f the council. They sat together firmly wedged between their parents, Kind Roald on Nate's side and Sir Neal on Ami's. arrayed around the study of Lord Raoul and Buri were most of Roald's advisors and many of Kel's supporters. All were friends closer then family. Kel herself sat between Neal and Dom, face pale and set in her emotionless mask. Dom's hand rested on Kel's shoulder, comforting her as well as keeping her from doing anything rash. Nate turned his attention back to the conversation taking place.

"You're sure?" Sir Faleron was asking the Baron George Cooper.

"I haven't heard anything in the grapevines." George ran a hand through his grey hair. "It's as if she's vanished."

"She went all alone into the forest, right? There was no one with her before the attack?" Sir Merric asked, tapping the table in front of him absently.

Nate felt the guilt bubble inside him and snuck a glance at Ami. She was doing the same. When their eyes met, Ami tried to smile but failed. George Cooper may have been old but his eyes were as sharp as ever.

"Nate, you and Ami were the first ones to discover that Bree was missing. Why were you down at the stables?"

Ami and Nate traded looks, their gilt overriding their reluctance to speak as everyone turned to them. They argued with each other with their eyes until, sighing, Ami averted her gaze to the floor. She mumbled something quietly.

"What's that?" it was Sir Owen who asked, leaning forward from his place against the wall.

"And start at the beginning," Nate murmured to Ami, giving her a nudge to show his support. Ami gave his a nudge back.

"Bree came to my room in the morning she was kidnapped. Me'n Nate-"

"Nate and I," her father automatically corrected.

Ami dutifully repeated it. "Nate and I were talking when she came. She asked us if we could go with her on a ride. We couldn't because there was that meeting about the information about our plans to assassinate Maggur's son. So we told her and she left." She looked around to see everyone nodding. Nate could see her confidence rising. "We went to the stable after the meeting to see if she was back yet. We were about to leave when we saw she wasn't there and then we saw Compass." Here she shrugged. "You know the story after that."

Sir Esmond leaned back in the chair he was sitting.

"We know that the kidnappers were Scanran. According to Compass, they attacked at around a bell past midday?" He looked to Daine, who nodded. He nodded back and continued. "We also know that the Scanrans were going to try a kidnapping, it was possible it was one of you, and Bree stills knows nothing about our plans." He cast an eye at Nate and Ami who both nodded their head vigorously.

A hush fell over them, each in their own thoughts. It was Jay who broke the silence.

"What could they possibly want with her? She doesn't know anything."

"But the Scanrans don't know that. She's related, by blood or bond, to the most important people in Tortall. If they kidnap her and they believe she knows something, which is most likely, it doesn't matter if she truly does…" George Cooper trailed off. His wife, the retired King's Champion Alanna, was the one to realize what he was trying to say.

"They'll torture her for information."

* * *

The cells in Teiluj weren't prepared prisoners on the spot. They were kept ready at all times. There were twenty different ones, each for a different purpose. The intent behind them was the same though. Pain.

Teiluj was a wide hold but not very tall with only two stories. The cells were in the middle of the first floor with the rooms for the guards arrayed around them. The second floor was basically an extension of the cells, so no one could climb out if the roof fell or burned or was damaged. Anyway, the cells were arranged in a circle, doors facing in with the small windows on the outer edge, providing the soldiers with easy check in and ventilation. The inside of the circle wasn't an empty room. It was the largest room in Teiluj, easily able to hold a large house, and the most dreaded place to anyone held prisoner. The soldiers called it the "negotiation room" but we prisoners called it something a little more straightforward. The torture chamber.

After Maggur and Brett left, Evor and Cormick followed their leader into the building. Its inside was barren. I couldn't infer anything from the surrounding just by looking at them. All the doors that led to the guar's rooms were shut and the corridors were empty. No furniture, no notice signs, and not a single scrap of food or objects to show that it was inhabited.

The men led me past all that, heading across a wide hallway that had tables set up across it. They were easily moved and made of a wood that was durable but light. The hall was brightly lit with lamps that hung on the walls, leaving no corner dark, no niche undiscovered. That made escape all the harder. Of course, my hopes escape dropped even more when the door behind us closed firmly and I glanced back to see three men take up positions in front of it. Then the leader opened a door made of iron and I got my first look at the torture chamber. It was _not _encouraging.

The walls were covered in many tools that were used in the art of torture. Many of them I had seen, or heard of, before but much more of them I hadn't. there was an array of strange twisted blades, chains that glittered with red lights, coiled ropes that had barbs marching along the edges, and so much more. A rack was near the far wall, a flogging post stood close by, a blacksmith's workshop dominated the center with a furnace already burning, and shackles lined the walls.

The leader walked up to a wooden door with a brass number ten on it. The door swung open at his touch, its key dangling from the lock. He took it as Evor and Comrick walked me in. it certainly wasn't inviting.

The stone walls were dry, nothing gruesome rested on them. The floor wasn't bloodstained and it didn't smell like urine or anything bad. The only thing that indicated it wasn't a store room were the long chains on the two opposite walls, one end of each flowing through a ring on the wall down onto a wheel that was already wrapped around with chain. A shackle was attached to the free ends.

My heart was in my throat as Evor and Cormick led me to the center of that room, with the chains. Shackles I hadn't noticed before were bolted to the floor about hip length apart. I only had a second to wonder what they were for when Evor shoved me to my knees and I found out. The shackles closed around my ankles, keeping me from being able to make any kind of escape as the attached the chained shackles to my wrists. Once that was done, Evor and Cormick moved away, each toward a wheel. I was examining the wrist shackle on my left arm, ignoring the men, when Evor gave his wheel a spin. The chain shortened and yanked my arm straight out. Cormick did the same on his side and my other arm was pulled straight. I realized what they were doing too late when my arms were stretched out to their fullest and a little more when the two men put a lock on each wheel, ensuring the chain wouldn't get longer and provide any relief for me. The leader, who had, who had been watching from the doorway, walked up to me and looked down as I desperately tried to get at least one of my feet free. He crouched down so we were eye t eye and met my furious gaze.

"You've been honored, you know? King Maggur doesn't choose just anyone to be a traitor." He said.

My veins hummed in anger.

"He isn't the king," I snarled. "He's a fool."

His punch connected solidly and painfully with my face. When my ears stopped ringing and my vision stopped spinning, he was still crouching before me, his own face perfectly pleasant.

"You could just tell me what you know, daughter of the Protector. It'll be so much easier."

I spat at him.

"Even if I did know anything, I wouldn't tell the likes of you to save my own life."

"Very well," he straightened. "I'll see you tomorrow then. King Maggur will have fun with you. Who knows?" He shrugged. "Maybe he'll try his new methods. I hear they're quite persuasive."

With that, the three of them left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my pain. My arm sockets burned as the chains pulled them and my thoughts buzzed around in my head like bees.

Those were brave words I said. But they were spoken in the heat of the moment. Now, faced with torture and possibly, I thought most likely, death, would I really not break? Maggur wasn't known to be compassionate. Would pain and suffering make me cave and become a traitor to my own family and country? Would I stay true to myself, my friends, and family? Darker thoughts loomed. Stuck in this hellhole, would anyone be able to find me? Then an even more awful thought occurred. Would I die here, alone, in pain, and without saying goodbye?

* * *

My night wasn't spent in comfort. I didn't get much sleep, maybe none at all, I don't remember. I spent so much time trying to get free that sleep was almost unthinkable. But in the end, I'm pretty sure I got at least a few moments of sleep because one moment I was struggling to get my wrist out of the shackle and the next thing I knew, I was doused with cold water. I jolted up, coughing as water seeped into my nose. A new man whom I supposed was a Teiluj guard held two sets of manacles, one with a long chain between, the other with a short one. He placed them on the floor next to me and bent down to unshackle my ankles. I watched him over my shoulder. Oblivious to my gaze, he undid my ankle first then put one of the long chained-manacles on me. He undid the second one and was reaching for the second manacle when I took a deep breath and kicked my leg out with all my strength. He fell to the ground, unconscious the moment his head hit the floor with his sword crashing against the floor. It echoed through the building, making the place eerily silent. Then I sprung into action.

It was only a matter of time before someone came to check on the noise. With the tension and security I saw coming in, I was quite certain there was no way a large noise like that would go uninvestigated. I reached out with mu foot and tried to use my tow to nudge the sword over, looking between my legs for directions. I managed to get the sword out of the loop on his belt before it clattered to the ground again. This time I heard a shout. Footsteps followed shortly. Pressure rising, I pulled the sword over with my foot. With every yank, it knocked against the stone floor. The footsteps began to quicken. My heart moved to my throat. Finally the sword was close enough for me to bend down and grab it. I couldn't move my hands yet but I had an extra plan.

My friends in the Lower City back home in Corus had taught me a few fancy tricks with the sword, Red and Darren most of all. But it was Matthias, named after Matthias Tunstall, his many greats grandfather, who had taught me how to pick up a sword from the ground without my hands. It was a family trick, passed on from Matthias Tunstall himself who had learned it from his sweetheart, Lady Sabine of Macayhill.

"Take a deep breath." He would say, grinning with that owl-like blink. "Put your toes under the hilt. No, between the handle not the blade. When you have a good hold on the sword, lean back a little and toss it up."

When I tried it at the Dancing Dove, it never worked. It didn't work here either. The sword fell to the ground, clattering. The footsteps got faster again. I hurriedly rearranged the sword and tried again. It flipped in midair but I caught it in desperation. It cut my arm deeply, sending blood dripping to the floor, in the process nut I caught it and held on to it.

By now the footsteps had reached the door and tried to open it only to find that the man inside with me had locked it behind him and had the key. The man outside and I realized this at the same time and while he called for help and an extra key, I used the sword to break the links on one of the chains to free at least one of my hands. It was hard and I often missed, swinging the sword across my body with only may hand able to move, and I cut myself often. But I did it as fast and as hard as I could because I could hear the man outside calling the other all sorts of crazy names and saying I could be escaping. I think that got the others' attention because suddenly there was a tramping of feet and shouts. With renewed vigor, I sent the sword smashing into the chain once more. This time, it broke. For a moment, there was silence throughout the stronghold and I stared at the broken metal. Then I snapped to attention. I sprung toward the unconscious guard and rummaged through his pockets for the keys. I found them and quickly unlocked the last shackle on my wrist. None of the keys unlocked the new one around my ankle. With much distaste, I put the second cuff with the first one around the same ankle and locked it. I couldn't trip on it on my escape now.

From outside, I could make out the sounds of jangling keys and more shouts. I was shocked that with all the security, it took them so long to get the spares. Either they had great faith in their fighting skills or they were sure I couldn't fight. I tried a couple of passes with the sword and though the weight and balance wasn't perfect like mine, it would have to do. It fit my hand at least. I was grateful for that.

I took a few deep breaths. Ma, Uncle Neal, Aunt Alana, and Uncle Raoul always told me to breathe more before a match so I would start with extra air and last longer. Their advice never proved wrong so I followed it. Then I hid behind the door, which opened inwards, and prepared myself for battle. Before I could think too hard about how I might have to kill someone, the door swung open and the men poured in.

* * *

chapter 7, done! i know its a tad short but i think this is the best spot to stop. i promse the next one will be up soon!

now its the time some of you like to read. REVIEW REPLIES!!!

**run4mustangs - **so glad you can't wait. i could tell you but then i'd have to kill you. by the way, about your penname, did you hear about the mustangs in the rockies?

**Eden C. - **i know! school bugs me that way. i cant tell you how much it pleases me that you think so! i wasnt sure if there was too much.

**books101 - **i will i will i will! thanks for the complients. i'll try not to run dry of ideas.

**White Angel 101* - **like i said to run4mustangs, i tell you but then i'd have to kill you. i promise to update whenever i can.

**pschollama - **um, its not about kel. there are parts with her but its about her daughter. thanks for the luck though, i think i need it.

**Fantasy's Whisper - **of course, it would be no fun if i didnt. lol, i promise you're not in the dark anymore. hope you enjoyed this one too!

does everyone see the green button down below here? its really an amazing button. you click it and review my story! please do!!!


	8. A Fight For Freedom

okay, so i know my updates aren't all that fast but i lost my notebook. i know! i am one of those people that put things in places so they dont forget them and then forget them. it sucks. don't become like me. anyway, so i spent days looking for it and right when i'm about to give up looking for it and just write a whole new chapter 8, i find it. right in front of my nose sitting next to my computer in plain view. yes, i know. i'm brilliant.

anyway, so here is chapter 8! enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Fighter For Freedom

The men poured in, weapons ready. I don't know how many there were but there were a lot. They swarmed the room, unable to see I wasn't there and the man on the floor in the scant light. When the influx stopped, I crept out from behind the door and shot into the hallway. The sword I took hindered me sometimes as it got caught on the wall. Back in the cell, I heard a shout and assumed they had found the unconscious one. I poured on the speed and found myself in the dining hall. The three guards at the door jolted to their feet from their seats on the ground. Panting, I looked around to find a way to defeat them. m eyes kept landing on the tables as two of the guards advanced. An idea popped into my head and I lunged at the closest table.

Remember how I said the tables were light? Light as a wooden chair. I landed on the first table and praying to the gods it would work, I turned towards the guards. At my back was the hallway I had run out of. Then I dived for the next table. My feet had enough force behind them to send the table flying to knock the guards running out of the hallway backwards hard into their comrades. I flipped in the air and landed on the next table. Inside my head I chanted to myself about how much I loved my thief friends. They had had a friend who was a Player and she had taught us all some tumbling tricks. I sent the next table flying towards the other two and bolted for the door. The last guard stood firmly at the door. He raised his sword in preparation for fight.

Suddenly, the door opened and as I ran forward, the guard fell, the door opening. It knocked him forward onto the floor. I took advantage of that and managed to slip past him only to trip on something and crash into someone. We went tumbling down the steps.

Never roll down stairs, it's a painful experience.

Every bump jarred my arms, making their sockets burn again, and I created new bruises on top of the old ones every time we bounced onto a new step. Finally, when me and the person I had crashed into thumped onto dirt, I saw who had rolled with me.

His blond hair carelessly thrown every which way and his eyes blinked rapidly. The son of Maggur, Brett, shook his head as if to clear it. I was suddenly aware I was straddling him, staring down at his face. I was also aware of how incredibly muscular he was. The sound of pursuit jolted me back to reality and I scrambled away, getting to my feet at the same time. A hand closed around my ankle just as I spotted a pair of horses waiting nearby and took a step toward them. I fell forward and without thinking, rolled up and executed a perfect Shang kick on Brett's wrist. He was prepared for this and let go at the last second before getting to his feet and lunging at me.

It had been a long time since I was challenged by someone I didn't know in Shag fighting. Brett must've studied with a Shang before because he was organized and ready with a counter for every move I threw at him. As we traded blocks and blows, neither of us noticed the crowd we had attracted. Our minds were solely in the fight.

When it was clear to me that he could hold his ground and then some, I sucked in a breath and stepped into the punch he aimed at my stomach. His eyes widened in surprise. Close enough now, I launched into the most complex moves I knew, learned from Ma, Da, Third Company, my knight and mage Aunts and Uncles, and any Shang who happened to pass by the palace. But, the tricks I threw out then required me to be at my best, nourished and rested. I was neither. Halfway into a dive kick that would provide enough momentum for me to get Brett at least five feet away, enough time for a few deep breaths, I realized I was too slow. I ground my teeth together and urged my tired feet to move faster. There was no way in the Divine or Mortal Realms I was going to go back into that stronghold out of my own free will, even if it was from overexertion. As I raised my leg to kick and dive, Brett caught my ankle and twisted. I'd like to say that I somehow found inside me a pool of hidden strength and I managed to overcome Brett, defeat the guards, jump on one of the horses, and gallop away toward Corus. But it didn't happen that way. Unlike all my siblings and family, I wasn't used to grueling days filled with small meals and working through exhaustion. But then again, I wasn't used to next to no food for almost a week either.

I didn't have enough energy left to turn in the air so I could land on my feet. My back hit the ground first and then I rolled a few paces, ending up on my stomach, face against the dirt, gasping for deep gulps of air. I could feel my limbs begin to shake from exhaustion. Trying to muster up the strength to get up and fight more, I found that I couldn't. I was too weak and used up.

For a moment there was silence except for my heaving breaths. Then the soldiers started to cheer for Brett and jeer at me. Seems that soldiers were the same everywhere. Cheer on the winner and make fun of the loser. I ignored them, focusing instead on driving the pain and exhaustion out of my body. No one came to get me so I took advantage of their jubilation for Brett to fumble for my boot. Still no one noticed me. Worried, but not enough to stop, I pulled out the knife hidden in the sole. It was the length of my foot, thin as a letter opened but as study as a sword. It wasn't fancy or expensive. George Cooper had given it to me after we'd heard news of a girl who was a friend from the Cit of Corus who had been raped, even though she'd had knives with her.

"So you can always have last resort in a place no one will look." He'd said. This knife could save my life now.

Summoning up all my willpower, I gritted my teeth and slowly made myself rise onto one knew, using my arms as support. I could barely make out the cheering dying away past the roaring in my ears as I managed to stand. I wasn't content with just being on my feet. I pulled myself up straight and looked Brett straight into his blue eyes so much like my won. I flashed the blade as silence fell. I could almost feel the soldiers draw their swords as if they were my own body. But they weren't so I drew my own up into a fighter's stance and snarled.

"Come and finish me, Scanran! Or are you afraid I'll chop you into tiny pieces?" I challenged Brett.

They all looked so confused, shocked, surprised, and angry, it would have been comical. They all thought I was already finished. They had thought I was so exhausted, it was fine. Then Brett recovered his wits. With grim determination showing around his eyes and mouth, h drew a knife from his boot.

"If you're sure," he said. His voice was down to earth and calm. Not a deep baritone but not a high soprano either. It was more of an alto-tenor. I couldn't help but wonder how well he sang with such a musical voice. I shoved those trivial thoughts away and returned my attention to my opponent.

"Oh, I am." I reassured him while deep in my heart and mind, I prepared myself for combat, pain, and possible death. I knew that I was going to lose to him, a well rested-more then me anyway- and well-fed opponent, and I was going back to Teiluj. I just couldn't accept it. I convinced myself that if I couldn't accept it, it might not happen. A knife certainly changed things.

Brett advanced slowly and carefully. I'd made him wart with my arm to arm skills and he wasn't sure how good I was with a knife.

Truth to tell, knife fighting is my worst.

Technically speaking, I should be able to beat anyone. I knew the patterns, the moves, and everything. But in a fight, I'm just too slow. I'm better then most because George Cooper didn't let me leave Pirate's Swoop until I was proficient enough with knife fighting to suit him. He said that with my position in life, just by birth, there was a very likely chance my life might one day depend on my skills with a knife. I was good enough to be able to beat any tavern brawler and some soldiers and knights, but hardly. I could beat them because I knew fancy tricks. And if Brett's arm to arm was anything to go by, he knew fancy tricks too.

Regardless, I wasn't going down without a grueling and determined fight.

The fight _was _grueling and it _was _determined but I barely stood a chance. I was outmatched simply by strength and the fact that I was practically on the dream god Ganiel's doorstep. I managed a good hard five minutes though, and gave Brett a run for his money. I might have gone on longer if someone hadn't stuck out their foot and tripped me. The next thing I knew, Brett's knife was at my throat and his hard eyes were glaring down at me. I don't really know what happened to me then. Something in my mind slipped I think.

"Do it," I growled at him. "Do it and get it down with." I grabbed his wrist and made him press harder on my throat, cutting a thin line of blood on my skin.

He didn't move but his eyes began to swirl with confusion.

"Come on," I urged him, angry coloring every syllable. "Better to die by a knife then by torture."

"Then you're a fool to want to die anyway." He murmured, eyes locking onto mine.

"Wouldn't you if you were me?" I asked him. I didn't notice how much sadness was in that sentence and I didn't see how his mouth twisted with confusion and concern. The only thing I saw was that he was shocked. Then he stepped back and sheathed his knife, motioning for two of the nearby soldiers to come and get me. None of them had heard our conversation so I didn't need to worry about them thinking I had a death wish. But they did take my knife before tying my fatigued hands together securely. I had a feeling of déjà vu and was quite sure it wouldn't be the last time.

Then I began to wonder where Maggur was. A cold pit of dread lodged itself in my stomach when I realized he wasn't here.

* * *

Two weeks.

Jay urged his mount toward the quintain dummy, his lance thrust out across his horse's shoulders. It struck the shield with the black dot on it perfectly as he thundered past.

It was two weeks since Bree had been kidnapped. Fourteen full days since Compass had come running out of the woods, hurt and frightened, with Bree's own blood on the saddle. The sight of that had filled Jay with such a rage; he was hard put to find an outlet for it. He had wanted to pound whoever had hurt her into a pulp and feed them to the dogs.

"Jay. Jay!" A voice called across the tilting yards. He turned in the saddle to see who. It was Blaine. Jay turned his horse around and trotted over. He had been at the tilting yards for a long time, venting his irritation and helplessness with physical labor. Her stopped his horse near the fence and looked down at his brother. He noticed that Blaine looked agitated and was constantly shifting from foot to foot. His irritation at being interrupted vanished to be replaced with brotherly concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Blaine scuffed his foot against the ground.

"We've been summoned to the War Chamber again. It's the final meeting about the assassination." Blaine muttered. Jay got off his horse with a sigh and a stablehand came to take the horse. It always amazed Jay how the servants always knew when he was needed. Usually Jay loved nothing more then to take care of his gelding Hogwash, named for his extraordinary bad breath and his disability to believe things, according to Daine, after a serious work out. But today, he knew that there was no time. A knight couldn't keep the king waiting.

They walked in silence toward the hall that housed the War Chamber and Jay began to see signs of his brother's fraying temper. Blaine constantly fidgeted when he was upset and more often then not, his stride had a bounce to it and his shoulders were tense. Jay sighed and led Blaine out onto a balcony that wrapped around the palace. The rush of air that was a breeze down below was a wind up high. Jay leaned against the railing and glanced at Blaine who gripped the rail with tight fingers.

"Tell me what's wrong before you burst." He joked. Blaine did not think it was a joke. He burst.

"Bree's missing and no one can find anything that could lead to information about her whereabouts. The lords on the council are refusing to let anyone go search…" Blaine ranted on about how no one could leave the palace, their sister was out there somewhere, no one knew anything, his sword broke during a bout with the practice dummy, and did he mention their sister was missing? "And remind me again why we're going after the _son _of Maggur, not Maggur himself?"

"Maggur's been a threat since before we were born, Blaine." Jay murmured calmly, though his nerves were grating thin. "We're going to draw him out into the open. If he doesn't have his son behind him, his power will be shaky, especially with his grief. He'll be angry and send more people out. We'll pound them, and then when he's vulnerable, we'll go after him." He pushed himself up off the railing. "Come on, we're missing the meeting."

The two of them hurried toward the Chamber and slipped in jus as George got up to begin.

"Glad the two of you could join us," he drawled as they took their places against the wall.

"Sure thing George," Jay joked. A smile lifted a corner of George's mouth,

"Anyway, as I was saying, this meeting is the final discussion about the assassination. The man were after is the son of Maggur," he went on to explain to the Council of Lords and Commoners what Jay had explained to Blaine out on the balcony. The king stood up after he finished.

"This meeting, as George said, is the final discussion of this attempt. We don't know exactly how Maggur will react but if he reacts the way we hope, it could weigh greatly in our favor. Many lives will be spared and much bloodshed averted. I would like all of one to think hard on the pros and cons of this risk." He sat down and motioned for George to continue. George nodded to him.

"Our target is a seventeen year old boy. His name is Brett Alessandro Harkenor of Rathhausak. He is the only son of Maggur of Rathhausak. He has studied under Shang and knights, a worthy opponent by any means. He's easy to spot, spending most of his time with his father." George rubbed his beard. "But like any important person, he's not that easy to get to. Three men always follow him. They are his bodyguards, jailers, or whatever strikes Maggur's fancy for his son. Certainly not a spoiled heir, he didn't necessarily have a traditional childhood. From what my agents have been able to gather, he was raised with a military lifestyle, in a training barrack for Maggur's best men. There aren't good stories about that place. It's called Teiluj's Harem. A name that fits the place perfectly. From what I know, it's a place that's mud filled and parasite infested. I don't have any information on its location. Beyond that, it's a miserable training ground that makes its trainees suffer through the worst conditions and then uses pain to toughen them up some more. By the time you're out of there, you'd kill the dam that sired you." He snorted. "Wonderful way to raise a child. Once Brett turned fifteen, its get hazy. No one really knows how he spent the past two years other then that it was down in Maggur's bosom."

"So he's raised in a military training ground, pops up two years ago, and no one knows what he's been doing?" Lord Raoul mused.

"Yes."

"Just checking."

George gave Raoul a look before he went on. "Right now, Brett and his father are in a place called Teiluj. Its location is only departed to the Rathhausaks. In two weeks, at the end of the month, they will be returning to their base. We currently have reason to believe that it is on the shores of Lake Ahlf. We plan to assassinate this Brett on the way there. Maggur is intended to have a meeting with one of his generals in a small village, leaving Brett alone with a few guards. My men will overpower them and kill Brett."

"This plan of yours," one of the Tortallan generals began. "You're sure it'll work?"

"With every move in war comes a risk it'll not succeed. But I believe that it will work."

For George to say so was important. Jay could count on one hand the amount of times George's endeavors failed. His men, unusually loyal, more often then not returned with good results. The general nodded and Jay saw a few others breathe out and lean back in their chairs. One of the more sour-faced advisors, a man known for his staunch conservative views and stinginess, sniffed.

"And how are you so certain?" His nasal voice permeated the silence of relief. Everyone turned to George. It was shocking to Jay when his face suddenly broke out in a splitting grin.

"Oh, it'll work. The knights who are going have good reasons to hurt Maggur. Along with my agents…" He trailed off.

As he said this, George looked straight at Jay. Jay had a feeling he knew who was going.

* * *

Well?????? Please tell me what you think.

Review replies for those bold enough to state their opinons.

**4-eyedDragon - **thank you! sorry about the wait.

**run4mustangs - **thank you. i kno, its totally pointless. well, in colorado the goverment wants more room for cattle and crops so they've been rounding up wild mustangs. they geld the stallions and sell the mares and foals. if they keep going on like that, the mustangs are going to be endangered. there's actually a 3 parts film about a certain herd in the rockies where all this is happening. Cloud, Stallion of the Rockies. its on nature on PBS. watch it, its really good.

**WhiteAngel101 - **sorry about the harshness, its was supposed to be a joke. thanks for following. i'll review your stories soon in return.

**Eden C. - **lol. of course. would you come back if i didnt end there? i had to make _some _kind of cliff hanger. sorry about the wait.

**Rdr-Wrtr - **well, kick them off next time! lol, its totally cool. sorry about the wait for the update. haha, that ryhmes.

hope you all liked this one!

those of you poo butts who aren't reviewing but are story alerting and all that amazing stuff. you aren't really poo butts and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but please, pretty please with a cherry on top and a chocolate chip cookie on the side, review?????

THANK YOU ALL!


	9. The First Time

okay, so it seems like a lot of people think that this story is finished. trust me when i say this story is FAR from finished. I still have a lot in store for Bree. hope i didnt disappoint anyone, didnt want to kill your ideas.

anyway, dont have anthing really important to say besides that so i'll shut up now. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9: The First Time

There was no light in the cell except for that which shone faintly through the small window. The air that streamed in from there was cool and provided gentle relief. I tried to move around, something to make a difference between the time that dragged on and on. Sleep didn't come either. It hadn't for a while. Since that day I'd tried to escape, I hadn't seen the light of day not even through windows. I didn't know anymore when day was and when was night. That wasn't the only change though. The guards who came in daily to give me food, water, and a chamber pot came in two at a time. I kept trying to escape, if only to keep me entertained. I always got caught before I made it to the double doors. It became a game to me. I never expected it to work. I often thought out plans to pass the time, like now.

Suddenly the door opened and I forced my tired head to look up. Another change I noticed in myself was that I was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. In my book, that was not a good thing. The two guards walked in. They paid no attention to me as they released the locks on the wheels. I had been put back in cell ten after that first failed escape and every other one. As the chains loosened, I slumped to the ground. My arms burned and my back and knees ached. Stuck in this cell, my body had become dependent on the chains for support instead of my own will.

One of the guards held my arms as the other undid the manacles. Then together, they lifted me to my feet and half dragged half supported me out of the cell into the room beyond the door. Waiting for us there was Maggur, Brett, and another man I didn't know.

Maggur turned as we entered. I caught a glance of what he had been looking at and I felt sweat trickle down between my shoulder blades. A collection of knives were arrayed across the table.

"Finally, we meet again." He strode up to me and grabbed my chin. I tried to bite him again but being as weak as I was, my reflexes were slow. He pulled his hand out of reach before my teeth could close on it. At the same time, one of the guards punched me in the ribs. Maggur grinned but I saw with some satisfaction that he hadn't expected me to be able to retaliate. "Not this time, little rat. This time, it's my turn."

There was a gleam in his eye that wasn't there before. It twinkled dangerously as he picked up a knife and twirled it on his fingers. He turned back to me and approached again. I felt the guards tighten their grip on my arms as I tried to step back. Maggur placed the knife tip against my chest, above my heart.

"Just three inches," he whispered to me. "Only three inches and you die."

I tried to breathe normally and swallowed hard. I had to make a witty reply to that, to show him he didn't scare me, even if he really did.

"Except you won't do it," I snarled, retreating behind the façade of the laugh in the face of death character I had to become to survive here. "You won't because you want the information I could have. Even if I didn't, it's too risky."

Maggur's mouth tightened as I pointed out this fatal but inevitable flaw in his plan. He whirled away from me then came back, growling, and backhanded me to the floor. If I needed proof that Maggur was crazy, this was it. He was a twisted and frightening man.

The man I didn't know cleared his throat. When Maggur looked at him, he raised one eyebrow. A smile crept across Maggur's face and he looked at me with an evil look. He rapped off instructions in Scanran so quickly I missed what he said. The guards understood though and they pulled me to the flogging post. I tried again to escape but their hands were like shackles of iron.

Some people may boast that under duress of torture, they wouldn't give away any information. I used to be one of those. I didn't actually boast but I was certain that I would be able to withstand it. But faced with it now, I'm not so sure. It's different contemplating it from the comfort of your home and put up with it face to face.

One of the guards held both my arms while the other took a coil of the barbed rope down. Adrenaline buzzed into my veins as I realized what was going on. I struggled in the man grasp and nearly got free but the other one caught hold on my wrist as it jerked out of his friend's hand. A loop of the rope was slipped over my hand. I could feel the barbs standing uncomfortably, but lightly, against my skin. My other hand received the same treatment. The guard examined the rope and then without warning, yanked it as hard as he could.

I strangled a scream as the barbs cut into my skin and blood flowed out of the cut from underneath the rope to stain the floor. The guards looked at Maggur who nodded and they tied my hands to the flogging post. My wrists hurt so badly as the rope held the barbs in my skin.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the new man pick something from the far wall and unconsciously, my eyes slipped to Brett. He was standing in a corner like a soldier; feet shoulder width apart and hands behind his back. Two men stood behind him, one eerily familiar, and another smaller one, but by no means short, stood by his side. Their eyes flickered back and forth between Maggur, the new man, and me. Maggur himself rubbed his hands together.

"Deht, I think our guest needs more persuasion then that." He murmured. The new man, Deht, looked up from whatever he was checking and nodded. He replaced it and walked along the wall till he reached a part hidden behind the blacksmith's furnace. When he returned, he held loops of leather. He held it out toward Maggur. Maggur looked and smiled. Then Deht let parts of it go and I saw what it was. A whip like those they used to discipline soldiers in the King's Army back home but longer, thicker, and it had nine strands.

While I watched Deht, Maggur appeared in front of me and sat down in the chair I hadn't noticed before. This time when he grabbed my chin, I was too surprised to retaliate.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," he said. "I want you to answer them."

The whip came across my back and I could feel the blood flow freely down my back.

_You can't say anything. _I yelled at myself as words bubbled to my lips. _Think of all the people who will die. All the people you're protecting. Children with parents. _

But I didn't want to be in pain.

_How will you be able to go home, knowing you gave them all up?_

They'll still love me. They're family.

_Will they still love you when all of Tortall dies for your weakness?_

So I clamped my lips together. I would not let a country die. The thought that I would cave floated around in my mind. I shoved to the back of my head.

Maggur didn't like my reaction. He had seen the words bubble to my lips and then become locked away. He looked beyond me and the whip came down again. The cuts I already had burned and the new ones added more blood to the flow that trickled down my back. Then again, and again, and again.

It lasted for so long that my vision began to turn hazy. But I gritted my teeth and endured. When my vision failed, I closed my eyes and brought to mind Ma and Da, Jay, Griffin, Avery, and Blaine, and everyone I counted as family. If I gave Maggur information of any kind, they would be the first to die because of who they were. Retired or otherwise, all were instrumental in his previous defeat.

The whip still came down and I kept bracing myself for the next. But this time, it didn't come. I opened one eye and glanced at Maggur's face. His eyes were narrowed. I couldn't help but think he was crazy, crazier then anyone I'd ever seen. A smile began to creep up on his face.

"Now that you know what refusal means, tell me where the Second Company of the King's Own is stationed."

I had actually overheard that one during one of Ma and Da's rare shouting matches that turn into love making. The Second Company was stationed at New Hope in effort to plug the hole between Forts Mastiff and Steadfast. I became the character again and spat in Maggur's face.

"Over my dead body!" I said fiercely.

The beating began again. I think I lost consciousness after the fiftieth lash.

Hand gripped my arms and dragged me. I fought to open my eyes and managed it just as the door to cell ten opened. The two guards let go as they walked in. The door shut and I tried to push myself up. When I failed, one of the guards helped me sit up straight. Surprised, I looked up into his face. With shock, I realized that it wasn't just any guard, but Brett. He didn't say anything as he helped me stand. My legs gave out the moment he let go. He caught me before I landed on the stones. Our eyes locked, like they did every time they met, and I thought I saw some emotion flicker across them before it vanished. He looked away toward the other guard who stood stoically in the shadows. Jerking his head toward the door, he made some sort of hand signal with the hand that wasn't supporting me. The other guard nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

I was confused now. Why would Brett send away the other guard? I only knew him as the son of Maggur and someone who could easily beat me up or watch me be beat up. My heart jumped in my throat. Was he going to beat me too?

He didn't. Instead he pulled me to a corner. I hissed in pain when my back touched the stone. It felt like every bit of skin was flayed off and my back was just made of blood.

"Gently," Brett murmured. "Go gently."

I looked at him straight on. He seemed surprised by the fire of determination in my eyes.

"Why are _you _helping me?"

He stayed silent a moment and was just opened his mouth to answer when the other man hurried in, hands full of linens and salves. I recognized him as the man who had stood next to Brett in the torture chamber.

"You better be careful," he told Brett in a deep but quiet rumbling voice. "Harren and Nadar aren't going to be with your father for long." He turned to me and moved his hand toward me. Even in my weakened state, my instincts took over. I kicked his hand away and bolted for the door. Grasping the handle, I yanked. The door remained firm. With a growl, I tried turning it both ways but it caught on something both times. It was then I realized there was no one making a move to follow me. Carefully, slowly, I turned around.

Brett and the other man were still sitting in the corner, amused expressions on their faces. The man held up a key.

"Looking for this?" He asked. Brett leaned back against the wall, grinning. It was a stunning smile and I found I couldn't look away.

"Actually, Alexi, I think she was looking for a way out." He commented. The man Alexi gave him a withering look.

"How did you guess?" He asked dryly, sarcasm nearly dripping from his voice. "Was it the running for the door or the trying to yank it open part?"

Brett pretended to think on that. "I think it was the running for the door. Though there was also the part where she kicked you." He sounded so much like Uncle Neal I nearly burst into tears. My heart stuttered and I found myself fervently homesick. With an effort of will, I pushed away my pitying conscious and glared at the two of them with all the annoyance in my little heart.

* * *

Brett watched the Protector's daughter from the corner. She glared at them hatefully. Her arms were folded over her chest and she stood like a warrior. Feet evenly spaced and she balanced on the balls of her feet, prepared for an attack. _Trained by a Shang,_ he thought. Though he wasn't sure why, he liked how her body was lean and strong. Her legs were powerful and so were her arms, he could attest to that. He couldn't really see the muscles but he defiantly felt them when he fought her. She probably had amazing stamina but the time she'd spent in this cell probably ruined it for a while now. Like him, she was raised from the cradle to be a warrior. Unlike him, she was probably by trained with people who loved her, cared for her, and wanted her to succeed. Not with soldiers who cared not one wit for his hide, except Alexi, and did it to survive.

Alexi sighed and reached for the bundle of linens. He unwrapped them to reveal a loaf of bread, still warm, and a green apple. Brett could practically see her begin to drool. But her face was blank. That was something he admired about her. She never let her emotions show. It bugged him not to be able to tell what she was feeling but he understood why she did it. So they wouldn't see her weaknesses. So they couldn't see her cry or scream.

"He's got an endless love for dramatics." Alexi said, motioning at Brett who obliged him with a flourish. But he looked at the girl out of the corner of his eyes. For a moment her mouth went tight and her eyes glistened. He thought she was going to burst into tears. But just as suddenly as he saw it, it vanished. Alexi continued to speak, oblivious. "Why don't you come over here? Then you can eat this while I treat your wounds with this." In his other hand, he held a jar of the salve.

Brett was surprised when she began to walk toward them. He thought she wasn't going to trust them. She didn't disappoint him. Instead, she stalked over to the opposite wall. Taking the metal spike that usually locked the wheel, she crouched down and twirled the spike in her hand.

"You come close to me, and your head will make its acquaintance with this." She tossed the spike lightly as she snarled. Brett saw Alexi swallow a laugh. Brett had to agree. Alexi's head was harder the marble. But he understood the threat and respected it. She hit like a man. Alexi cleared his throat and rose to his feet, giving Brett a meaningful look.

'I'm going to take care of Harren and Nadar." He said and lowered his voice. "I can give you fifteen minutes at least. Make the most of it. She can be a useful ally."

With that, he vanished out the door and it was Brett's turn to sigh. This was going to be difficult.

He pushed the food to the middle of the floor so the girl could reach it without having to worry about an assault. She watched his every move. She was probably calculating whether he was going to attack or not. That's what he would be doing. Brett maneuvered himself so he sat directly across from her. He lounged against the wall, arm draped over his raised knee, as if it was the most comfortable thing ever. Which, compared to what he had sat on before, it was pretty close. He watched the girl watch him in silence. It was actually quite nice, he thought.

The girl seemed to have an endless amount of patience. They both sat, staring at each other, and Brett could almost feel the time slip by. Finally when his own patience was about to wear thin, the silence was broken.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?"

* * *

Well now, hope that wasn't a disappointment.

now its time for...REVIEW REPLIES!

**Eden C. - **The fight was my favorite part to write. i'm glad you enjoyed it. was this soon enough for you? lol

**Rdr-Wrtr - **Thanks. I will.

**ShyAngel102 (**WhiteAngel101**) -** I dont mind at all. Yea, the joke was a little off but i'm glad you get it.

**bclovr22 - **Thanks. I spent a lot of time hammering it all out.

**Wycca9 - **I know! It's always her having the kid. Its very rarely about the kid themself. About the speaking, i know. its my worst flaw in this story. I try, but...it just doesnt flow with the way Bree is.

**Mcgill, K - **Oh gosh, with all these compliments I'm turning as red as a cherry. Sorry about it not ending there. I hope I didnt kill any good ideas you had.

**Mcgill, KI - **Thanks for being so understanding but if you read the A/N on chap 1, i said i was going to update at least once every one or two weeks so i try and make time. There will be a chap 10, i promise

Well..........that little button is calling your name everyone! PRESS IT!


	10. The Rendezvous

hello again. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! i was sick for a while but that not really an excuse. i apologize profusely. i feel so bad about the wait. all i can say in my defense if SORRY!

so, this chapter is alittle late i know, and i'm sorry. but i'm having so much trouble with my geometery skills i had to do some extra practice. anyway, a few interesting things to say this time. did you all know that gareth means spear rule and garvey means rough? roald means counsel rule and reuel, which is the closest you're going to get to raoul and said the same way, means friend of god? it's kind of interesting if you think about it.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Rendezvous

_"Are you going to answer my question or not?" _

I watched Brett from under my eyelashes. He didn't reply but fiddled with a fold of his breeches. They were clean and unworn. I couldn't help but look at mine. They were in pretty bad shape, covered in grit and grim with the occasional tear and hole. If Ma saw these, she'd burn them and say they weren't fit for a cat to have kittens on. As always when I thought about home, a lump formed in my throat. It got easier and easier to push it away but sometimes I didn't want to. I really wanted to cry and scream _so _badly. Then I glanced at Brett and remembered why I couldn't. Weaknesses would be analyzed and then exploited.

"I had a mom at one time." I looked up to see Brett watching at me. His eyes held mine steadily. "She was always really kind and sweet and my father treated her wonderfully. I always thought my father was the best man I'd ever meet. I thought that no one would compare to him."

I opened my mouth to say what a fool he had been but he raised a hand.

"Hear me all the way through, alright?" He didn't wait for me to answer, just continued. "Every child thinks their parents are foolproof, good and decent to a fault. I wasn't an exception to the rule, though now I wish I was. My mother was young when she married my father. She had me a year after and because I was the closest to her age in the household, we always did everything together. Father would always be off somewhere doing one thing or another so he was hardly ever home. But when he did come home, Mother always kept me close. I thought it was because she was proud of me and wanted to show me off to Father who was always with _her_ when he came home. The funny thing was, when she put me to bed every night when he was home, she always made it last for as long as she could. She always told me a story and when she was finished, she would have such a sad expression on her face when she left. So one night, I decided to find out what was making her sad. She put me to bed and left. I waited for until I couldn't hear her anymore before I jumped out of bed and ran to her and my father's room."

He turned his gaze away from me and glared harshly at a stone in the floor. His voice was tightly controlled when he spoke next.

"I opened the door and looked in. I can't really describe how it felt but the only thing I remember was that it was if my blood ran cold. My mother was on the floor, crying, and my father stood above her, fists raised. He was angry, and he told her that she was just trying to keep me from him. He said that at dawn the next day, he would send me there. I didn't know what 'there' was but I didn't want to know either. As I watched, he kicked her and I ran away back to my room." He looked back at me, his eyes hard and as implacable as a glacier. "That was the night I lost my father."

After such a revelation, I wanted to ask him why he was still here, because by the way he fought, he could have fought his way out of here a long time ago. But Alexi came back in, panting.

"Nadar and Harren are coming, we don't have much time." He told Brett. The boy jumped to his feet and looked at me. I stood, shifting into a more comfortable fighting position. Of course this respite wouldn't last. He was going to turn on me now and chain me back up. There was _no way _I was going to let him. Brett sighed, shoulders drooping.

"Guess we don't have enough." He mumbled. Alexi clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll watch outside." Then he leaned in and whispered something in Brett's ear, at the same time slipping something into his hand. Brett looked down and nodded. Alexi gave him a quick smile and vanished. Brett turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about this," he said, watching me calmly. "I didn't really want it to happen."

"Just get it over with," I snarled. "Don't make it more difficult for yourself."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were emotionless. "Right."

The fight didn't last very long. He kicked the spike out of my hand before I could use it and managed to get me in a headlock afterwards. I got a few good punches in but I couldn't shake him off. He wrapped an arm around my neck while the other held my arms back, cutting off my air. He slipped something in my mouth, pressing it against one of my back teeth, as the world began to turn hazy.

"Bite down on this when you feel like you can't take it anymore." He whispered. Then when I felt like I was going to die, his arm relaxed and blackness overwhelmed me.

* * *

Brett, with Alexi at his side, walked down the corridor, for all intents and purposes completely at ease with himself. But inside his head he was screaming and cursing his father with every vulgar word he knew. Nadar and Harren were waiting for them by the entrance to the building. Brett hated the two of them. Nadar, Harren, and Alexi had been assigned to be his bodyguards by Maggur. They did whatever Maggur asked them to do with him, except for Alexi who was more of a friend then a bodyguard. Harren and Nadar though, had no conscience. They followed Maggur to the letter.

Brett gritted his teeth together as the other two fell into step behind him. It was thanks to them he wasn't able to finish trying to recruit the girl onto the rebel's side. Thanks to them that now she probably wouldn't listen to a word he said anymore. The one big chance he had at killing Maggur was almost certainly gone. Not everyone in Scanra wanted Maggur as a king. He hoped the noble girl wouldn't use the pill he'd given her. It was an old medicine that when in the body long enough, caused the person to go into a deep coma. He thought that if she used it, he'd use the distraction she created to pounce on his father and kill him. If he died afterwards, so be it. Brett did feel guilt rub at him. He was using the Tortallan to get his father and not planning past that. What if he did die? She probably wouldn't get the help she needed and would also die.

_Collateral damage. _Brett thought to himself, reciting old Teiluj's Harrem proverb. _She's just the excess waste, nothing more. Do the task any way you can. _

It didn't ease the guilt but it helped him push it to the back of his mind as he opened the door into his father's office and faced the barrage he had coming for him.

* * *

It was now a month and a half since Bree's kidnapping. Jay was helping Griffin tie the last saddlebag on his saddle for the long journey to Scanra. The saddle was on a hay bale, too heavy for the rack.

"You'll be alright?" Griffin asked, concern welling up in his eyes. Jay clapped him on the shoulder.

"It isn't me you should be worried about." He told his youngest brother. "How's the back?" Griffin had collapsed a few days ago during a practice with Blaine and Avery. Jay had been in the infirmary talking to one of his injured friends when the two brothers had dragged in a limp Griffin. He remembered the fear he had felt when the healer could find nothing wrong with Griffin. The boy had just dropped down unconscious for all he knew. Sir Neal had come with Griffin's mentor, Sir Anthony of Nicoline. They had consulted with the first healer before commencing their own examinations. It was Sir Neal who had finally realized it was part of the unusually strong twin bond Griffin and Bree shared. It didn't ease the fear that threatened to overwhelm Jay. If anything, it only made it bigger. Everyone had fallen silent after that. The realization that Bree really _was_ being tortured for information was, though expected, shocking.

Griffin smiled tightly at Jay.

"Better," he admitted.

"That's good." Jay replied absently. Griffin didn't notice.

"Why do you think it took so long to get an assassination mission together? Wouldn't that be the first thing done because it's the most important part?"

Jay started, jolted out of his morbid thoughts of the way Griffin had looked on the infirmary bed.

"I don't know." Jay mused. "But you get Maggur and give him a beating for me."

Griffin grinned a feral smile.

"Don't worry, he'll regret messing with Masbolle and Mindelan."

In the distance they heard a watchmen call to a group of warriors beyond the gates. They half listened for a moment, wondering if it was anyone they knew. When they heard it was their father's squad, they traded confused glances. Third Company wasn't due to return for at least another half of the year. They hurried to the gate in unanimous consent.

When they arrived, Jay found Wolset and the rest of the squad quite easily. The ten men were watching someone unfamiliar leaned on his horse's neck. The man was undoubtedly Scanran and it took all of Jay's will not to pounce the man.

"Who's he?" He asked Wolset as Griffin approached the Scanran. Griffin was an extremely friendly boy and he loved to meet strangers. Like Bree, he thought they had interesting stories to tell. But Jay had a bad feeling about this man. He startled Wolset, who had been keeping watch steadily on the man, and his hand started to go to his sword hilt until he saw who it was. Wolset let out a breath and looked back at the man, frowning when he saw Griffin there.

"Oi, Griffin!" The boy turned and Wolset beckoned him over as he answered Jay. "A Scanran we picked up on patrol near Giantkiller. Says he has an important message to King Roald and the Councils. Dom and Lady Kel and us brought him here. They went to tell the King." As Griffin approached, Wolset snorted. "Fool man was going to ride the breath of Tortall to give this message and Lady Kel just wouldn't have him be killed on the way."

Jay's parents had put off leaving for the border for about three weeks before the need was too great. They had hoped during that time some news would come to them about Bree. But the Scanrans were pushing the defenses and General Zahir ibn Alhaz was calling for more troops. The only reason Jay, Blaine, and Avery were still here was because the commanders of the Knights were still organizing the supplies and Griffin and his knightmaster had been assigned to go with the assassins.

Jay looked at the Scanran with cold eyes. "Did he say what the message was?"

"What message?" Griffin asked. They ignored him.

"Just that he needs to read it to the king." Wolset sent a glare toward the man who had not yet gotten off his horse. "I don't believe him and I'm going to be there when he pulls out the knife to stab King Roald."

"Who's stabbing the king?" An extremely confused Griffin asked.

Jay was about to answer when a herald approached.

"Their majesties will see you now. They also invite the squad of Captain Domitan." He said haughtily before turning on his fancy booted heel.

"Come on," Wolset made sure his sword was belted firmly around his waist. "Let's go see what this is about."

Jay and Griffin followed the Scanran and the Own to the throne room where their parents stood by King Roald and Queen Shinkokami. Avery and Blaine were already there. Jay and Griffin joined their family as the King stood.

"Greetings, sir." He said cordially. "Welcome to Tortall."

The man looked at Roald calmly.

"Let us forgo these pleasantries and get to business." He said in perfect Common. "I am Fenmore of Matrahhsak. You are King Roald the

II of Conte. That is all we really need to know about each other."

"Very well, if we are allowed to be frank," Roald drew himself up to his full height. Usually he wasn't apparent about it but when he felt it would intimidate his opponent, he used it to full advantage. "Why are you here?"

Fenmore smiled a smile that did not extend to his eyes. "Excellent question." He reached into his tunic. Jay could see the men of the Own and guards stationed at intervals around the room tense. He glanced at his family and saw that while his father was as tense as the rest, his mother displayed perfect relaxation. His brothers seemed to be torn by who they should act. Jay turned his attention back to Fenmore who had only pulled out a scroll of parchment. The man cleared his throat and looked at Roald who gestured.

"Go ahead," the King said. Given the stage, Fenmore cleared his throat again and began to speak.

"To the King of Tortall, Roald the II of Conte, Lord of Conte, Knight of Tortall, Head of the Concil of Nobles and the Council of Commoners, General of the Army. From Maggur of Rathhausak, King of Scanra, Lord of Rathhausak, Chief of the Tribes Rathhausak, Matrahhsak, Bilansak," he continued down the lists of who Maggur ruled, a pompous way to lengthen his title to make Roald's seem shorter and in such, less powerful.

Finally he finished with the titles and moved on to the note itself. Jay didn't pay much attention to it. Maggur went on making a few threats and listed numbers of how many would fight for him. Jay only began to listen again after that.

"As you know, a certain member of your nobility is now in Scanra and as such, under my indirect rule. By crossing the border without giving notice beforehand, the noble is not protected under any of the rules that apply for embassies and visiting nobles. I will agree consider releasing this lady of Masbolle if certain terms are agreed to. If you pay an amount of 1000 gold coins three times, once each full moon, I might release Breeririum of Masbolle. If not…" Fenmore glanced up at Jay and his family for a moment before continuing. "Signed by Maggur of Rathhausak, King of Scanra." Fenmore finished and began to roll up the paper.

"That's all then?" Roald had sat back down in his throne, and was leaning on the arm, hand under his chin, as if bored. Jay noticed Fenmore turn a shade red at that.

"Yes." Fenmore disregarded the customary sire at the end of the sentence. Roald raised his eyebrows at that but made no comment. He and Shinkokami exchanged glances, and Shinko gave Roald a small nod.

"Very well, then." Roald stood up once again. "We will notify you of our decision tomorrow. Until then Fenmore of Scanra's Matrahhsak." There was an unspoken _watch your step_ hidden in the end of the farewell. Fenmore turned alittle bit more red but bowed as Roald summoned servant to find a place for Fenmore. Once the man had left, he turned to the Masbolle's.

"Well," he began. "What do you think?"

* * *

Well, well, well...i liked to write this chappie, hope you enjoyed reading it. gives you a little inside view of Brett's past.

i'm not going to review replies this time..........JUST KIDDING!!! i won't leave those people who review hanging.

**Eden C. - **oh, shucks. thanks for think so. i really dont know where i get this stuff. it just spews from my head to my fingers. i will keep writing, and i promise to keep updating. don't be dettered by the terrible delays in posting.

**bclovr-22 - **thanks. i really tried hard to make the torture realistic and show that Maggur isnt going to stop just because she refuses to talk. but i didnt want people to read this and be like, oh my god, this is disgusting. personally, i dont like those kind of stories so i didnt want mine to be like that. i'm glad you told me this because i was kind of worried about that.

**4eyed-Dragon - **I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! i totally know what it feels like to love a story and then the people take forever to update it. i will update i promise!! shh, dont tell anyone anything else! it might happen but it might not....

**ShyAngel102 -**yes, kel taught all her kids the Yamani Mask. bree's just better at then all of them. i agree, sometimes its better not to show your emotions. brett could kick any one's butt who tried to stop him but i hope this chap kinda cleared up why he wants to leave but doesnt.

I want to thank these four for being constant reviewers! THANK YOU GUYS!!!

**.Naxen - **thank you! i try really hard!

**M.K. - **Brett is fun to write. i'm glad you like getting inside his head. hmmm...i cant reply to the other part without giving it away. its interesting writing out bree and brett's story!

**anonymous - **thank you! i will.

**ifeellikebeingrandom - **UH, NO!! i think its great you want to reread it already! hahaha, i'm in the habit of doing that with so many stories it's not even funny anymore. I promise to keep writing!

Okay, other story alterers, author alerters, followers, and others....i dont know if any of you know, but there's this button here. its the REVIEW button. please press it!!!

no pressure though....


	11. Memories

this chapter is mostly about Bree. i felt that recently i haven't been giving her the story part she needs so this chappie is hers.

the song is raise me up by westlife. it was so pretty and totally went with the mood of what i was writing, i had to put it in. westlife is actually huge in the UK, apparently they even beat the beatles a few times for #1 song. not so big here in the US of A. their crowing moment here was going on MTV once and writing the song "Flying Without Wings" for the Pokemon 2000 movie. my fave movie growing up. little music and self info for you all.

hope you all like this chapter. listen to it through the whole chap if you want. i wrote it listening to the music.

p.s.

by the way, if you all are ever in need of a good Tamora Pierce story, read the story No Longer Newly Knighted by TheKnightedLady. IT'S SO GOOD!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Memories

"And then I'll reveal this location to Tortall, exaggerate the numbers so they'll bring the whole army, and wait. Then when they all come, you'll be the bait. You'll draw them into the valley and then I'll crush them." Maggur made his hand into a fist as his eyes saw what he was describing. Then he turned to me. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a fool to think that could work." I gasped out through the pain. Maggur growled and looked behind me at Deht. He had me in the torture chamber, strung up in the rack. Deht pulled the rack farther another notch and I gritted my teeth as it pulled my arms and legs longer. It hurt worse then anything Maggur had done to me yet. An inferno wrapped around each limb and my stomach felt vulnerable, knowing I couldn't curl around it to protect it. When I didn't scream, per usual, Maggur sighed. He had long ago gotten over the fact that nothing he did made me show my pain. But he didn't know that I screamed all the time in my dreams when I fell asleep and that I woke up not long after, drenched in sweat and hoping I didn't scream out loud.

"How do you think they replied to my little note?" He asked, randomly changing the subject as he pulled a manila white envelope out of his pocket. On it was the royal seal of the Conte family, red as blood. I swallowed hard, taking a pause in my labored breathing to try and calm myself as hysteria began to rise. He began to open it and I found my heart beating faster and faster.

Logically, it would make sense for them to refuse the offer. One life wasn't worth the lives of thousands unless it was of royalty. Emotionally, I knew it wasn't a question. Many of the most important people in Tortall were part of my family and a family works selfishly. A family doesn't let anyone continue suffering. They do anything they can to elevate the pain. They don't stand for it. Any of my true family might be enough to persuade the Councilors to agree but combined, everyone I knew wouldn't stand for refusal. So I was hoping that for the sake of the country, they would refuse so all my suffering will have been for something. I'm so sure no one thought of that. In fact, I know they didn't think of that. But I wish they would. I don't want to be saved if all this was for nothing. I want it to be worth something. I liked knowing someone was benefitting from my pain and before the letter was sent to Tortall about the possibility of a ransom, that it was almost over. I was going to find a way to die one way or another. I didn't notice it before but I lost the will to live weeks ago. Or maybe it was months? I just couldn't find it in me to keep on living if this was how my future was going to be. I did want to see my family again but I had come to terms without them.

Maggur cleared his throat and opened the letter. I closed my eyes and fought to keep the tears from falling. I didn't want to feel guilty for my choices. So I didn't listen to the letter as Maggur read it out loud. I was drifting into a sort of unconsciousness when I heard a cry.

"What?" Maggur squawked indignantly. "They don't make any mention of the ransom here!"

Oh, wonderful Grandfather Piers. He would give a not so straight diplomatic reply. I allowed myself a smile of relief. Unfortunately, Maggur saw. He waved furiously at Deht until the man pulled the rack farther three notches.

"Is that something to smile about?" He snarled in my face. "Is that funny?" His newly formed beard quivered and I made out a small bit of red in it.

"You have cherry in your beard." I told him, refusing to answer his question. That was when Maggur became even crazier then before, if possible. He roared, literally _roared_, with anger.

"You insolent little brat. Think you're better then us don't you? That your family is going to save you. Well, I have news for you. They can pay as much as they want. You're not going back."

"Wanna bet?" I gasped, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. I had to play the part, infuriate him as much as I could. He was an important key and maybe he would get careless and provide an opening for me to take him with me to the Black God's realm. His fist came down on the rack next to my stomach and I fought down a wince. I _would not_ give him that opening.

"Brett!" He really roared this time. He motioned at me to Deht who unchained me from the rack and let me fall to the floor. Deht didn't make any effort to help me to my feet, he just ignored me as he set about clearing his things. "Brett!" Maggur roared again. I ran my tongue over the thing Brett had stuck to my tooth what seemed like years ago. Was this a good time? No one but Deht was here. That decided me. Taking a deep breath as Maggur called his son's name again, I brought my jaws together harshly and lunged for Maggur. The man wasn't expecting and he fell with me. I wrapped my hands around his throat as a strange taste overwhelmed my mouth. I focused all my strength into my arms. From hazy eyes, I could see Maggur's face begin to turn purple, his hands clawing at my fingers. But I wouldn't let him undo them. I brought to mind everyone I knew. _This _was for them.

Suddenly something banged against the side of my head. Stars danced before my vision but I refused to succumb to it. Maggur _had_ to die. But my own vision distorted then went away and I felt strength slowly leave my limbs. Stronger arms came across mine and I heard a sickening snap. Someone cried out, I think it was me, and I fell backwards off Maggur and then I felt breath leave me as a blue glowing hand descended through the darkness.

* * *

A thread of music worked its way into my head. It wound around and around my mind, growing in volume and words. It sounded eerily familiar, bringing back memories of a sunset lit beach with my family on horses, galloping along the shore.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be. _

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up...  
To more than I can be._

_You raise me up...  
To more than I can be._

It was a lullaby, I realized, coming to. A lullaby Ma and Da used to sing and one a bard had sung during a party at Pirate's Swoop. We Masbolles had snuck out on horseback and enjoyed the last hour of fall before winter set in on the seashore. It was only a year ago.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. Was this the Back God's realm? I dearly hoped so. As I watched the blackness for something, anything, a light suddenly burst through. I shielded my eyes with my arms, hiding my face behind them.

"Our dear little prisoner awakes." A voice snarled.

No, no, no, no, no! Why wasn't I dead? Did the gods hate me so much they brought me back to life to suffer through this hell? What did I do to deserve this? Dread rising faster and faster, I carefully opened one eye, peeking between my arms. Maggur stood above me, purple bruises ringing his neck, with two big, heavy, burly men at his back. It was satisfying to see my work leave such a mark behind and told me that I wasn't as weak as I had thought. Behind Maggur, Brett stood with Alexi and his other two bodyguards, whom I assumed were Nadar and Harren. My eyes met Brett's and I narrowed mine at him. He had the shame to look away. I turned back to Maggur. He was still glaring at me.

"You," he began, eyes blazing with fury, "are one devious little vixen. Seems you just don't break no matter what I do."

I spat on his feet. He glanced down at it and simply wiped his boot on the bed I was lying on.

"That's all very well." He said, with a disdainful sniff. "But I have found a way I think will show you what your refusal has been meaning to others." He turned around and walked out of the open door.

The two men who stood at his back each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to my feet after Maggur. They went a different direction then Maggur and I quickly recognized the room before one of the men opened a hatch I had never noticed before in the floor of the torture chamber. He gave me a toothy grin and then the two of them shoved me in. I stumbled and fell backwards into the hole in the ground. Hard ground collided with my sore back, still covered in slashes that had at last three days healing in them, and I hit my head against a rock. The fall pulled my scabs, making the gashes bleed anew, and when I put my hands up to my head, they came away sticky with blood too.

"Damn." I cursed and sat up, cradling my aching skull. There was a gasp and an explosion of rustling sounds. My head shoot up and ache or not, I scrambled up against the wall, pressing my back on it. Was this another torture cell? Something to make me go crazy, trying to find whatever in the dark? So far it was working. Panicking inside, I reached down and grabbed a rock, weighing it carefully. With a weapon in my hand, I sidled away from the wall to what I thought was the center of the floor. "Hello?" I called out. There was a collective intake of breath and more scurrying. "Please let this not be more torture." I whispered, my store of courage, draining over the course of the time here in Teiluj, nearly gone. Now it was vanishing and I felt tears come to my eyes. "Please, Goddess, please!"

Tears began to stream down my face and I felt five years old again, blundering in bed. I was long overdue for a crying fit. I crouched down, wrapping my arms around my knees and pressed my face in the crook formed by my thighs and stomach. I kept whispering to myself to stop crying. But I couldn't. I told myself to snap out of it. But I couldn't. Finally I gave up trying to stop. Instead, I told myself over and over again how much I wanted my Ma in a hushed whisper, rocking back and forth on my heels.

* * *

Well, i hope everyone liked this chapter, its kinda short though. it gives you a deeper then normal view of Bree. the next chapter is gonna be about Bree too, i'm on a Bree writing spree. Review replies now.

**4-eyedDragon - **i might, and i might not. was this soon enough for you? lol

**m.k. - **i wish! no, brett has other things to take care of. i love writing his character so i'm glad you like it. its a very nice feeling, knowing you like him.

**bclovr-22 -** aaww, thanks! you kinda got it, except that its 3000 gold coins not 30. this chapter should have answered the other part of your questions. happy holidays to you too!

**ShyAngel102 - **i know somebody who had a hard life like that at a young age. he wasn't as young as brett when it happened to him but pretty close. it's very sad. the heritage thing worked its way in, it's also kind of a personal thing too. my parents arent from america and they teach me their heritage which is really different from the american culture. it was intentional but you pointing it out made me realize it. to tell the truth, i think writing maggur is fun.

**Rdr-Wrtr - **it's okay, i totaly understand. i hope you like this update too. thank you.

**Eden C. - **thank you! haha, i was wondering if anyone picked up on that. was this soon enough for you too?

To all those people who have this on story alerts and stuff, i thank you. i'm not going to ask for a review because i think that they should be genuine and from the heart. but i would really like it if you people reviewed.

HAPPY HANUKKAH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!


	12. Fairweather Friend

ok, ok, ok. i dont know how my life manages to be hectic during winter break but somehow it does. this is still in a week time frame so it's not late. but dot, dot, dot, it is really short. short it may be, i think it gives a WAY bigger look into bree's real personality then in other chapters. turns out she's not as foolproof as we thought.

hope you enjoy this. and if you're feeling the need to read a good fic, Fallen by ConfusedKnight, and No Longer Newly Knighted by TheKnightedLady are great Tammy fics.

p.s.

random bit of advice. NEVER play boxing on Wii sports for an hour and half. your arms feel like overcooked noodles, you cant even find the strength to move your arm to pick up the phone. and i'm in pretty fit condition from track and football.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fairweather Friend

_Instead, I told myself over and over again how much I wanted my Ma in a hushed whisper, rocking back and forth on my heels._

It was like a dam had been taken away from a raging river. Tears burst forth, kept back for so long in order to hide weakness. I couldn't hold them back anymore. They exploded forth and didn't stop. Just kept coming and coming and coming. It didn't matter that the guards outside, if there were any, were laughing at my sobs. It didn't matter that my nose would be stuffed up like nobody's business afterwards. It also didn't really matter that my head would ache for a long time.

I wanted my Ma.

A child's logic is different from an adult's. They think the world is black and white. They don't understand the big scheme of things. In a way, they are very selfish. But I always thought that if a child were to keep their logic as they grew, the world would really be a simpler place to live in. Their logic was our true logic. The instincts ingrained in our species that were the basis to our survival. Despite being raised by people who weren't the normal family, knowing the world was black and white with some gray, and being fifteen, I was still very much a child by all accounts, not considered an adult for another year or even a woman.

"Ma, Ma, Ma," I whispered to myself. "I didn't give up. When is it all going to end?"

"It isn't going to end anytime soon." A deep voice said from the shadows. I gasped and jumped to my feet, hand ready to throw the rock I still held.

"Who said that?" I called to the darkness. "Show yourself." As always, the words were braver then I felt.

"Relax, _flicka_, no one is going to hurt you anymore." A small light bloomed in the far corner and a big man cautiously stepped forward. I could make out faces of others behind him. I noticed they were all men and boys. But I was too scared to concentrate too much on them. I gave my full attention to the man coming toward me. He held the lamp in an arm was at least half my length. It was broad and muscled and attached to a chest just as broad and strong. He was six odd feet maybe, standing easily in the cellar like cell. His face was slightly haggard but he had gentle Scanran blue eyes over a nose that had been broken many times and healed crooked. He had a stubborn chin though and a heavy voice to match it. He walked toward me slowly, as if toward a frightened horse. "Easy, _flicka._" He held out his other hand as he came closer. "Just give me that rock."

"Don't come near me," I warned him. It briefly computed in my head that he spoke to me in Common but I disregarded it as quickly as I noticed it. With my hair and eyes combination, it was easy to see how he knew I was Tortallan. "I'll hurt you if you come any closer."

He didn't pay any attention to my warning. Just beckoned for the rock and took one more step toward me. I let the rock fly. It hit him in the stomach, and he doubled over, gasping. I got into a fighter's stance, unsure how his friends would react.

"I told you not to come near me." I told him. His friends started forward but he held out the hand with the lamp. They stopped and one of them took the lamp from him. Another helped him stand tall. They looked at me when he straightened.

"How long have you been here that you don't know ally from enemy?" The big man asked. I was busy calculating odds.

"Does it matter?" I growled, reverting back to the laugh in the face of death character I had created. "The only thing that matters is that if you come close, your face makes its acquaintance with my fist."

He seemed a little put off by my sudden change in personality. I had gone from crying child to devil may care in a matter of seconds. He ignored the comment though. "Are you the Tortallan that keeps escaping?"

"So what if I am?" I snarled. The man grinned.

"Kept us up at night, with all those guards running back and forth. I'll give that much _flicka, _you don't give up." He cocked his head to the side. "How old are you _flicka_?"

"What do you care? And stop calling me little girl. I'm not that little." I told him with a scowl.

"You're a tiger, that's what you are." One of the others behind the man said. He didn't say it like it was a compliment or an insult, more like a statement of a fact.

"You still haven't answered my question, _flicka_." The big man reminded me.

"Fifteen." I snapped. "And my name's not _flicka_, it's Bree."

"I'm Rayne." Rayne seemed pleased to get an answer from me but he still looked a little shell shocked. "What did you do to make the Rathhuasak take you up?"

At that, I clamed up. I had been slowly opening up to him but when he reminded me, if unintentionally, why I was here, I stopped. I was afraid to become close to him. Maggur seemed like the kind of person who would exploit that kind of friendship.

"I was born." I told him angrily and stalked to a corner, hunkering down so I could see everyone if I sat in the right direction. I huddled under the sandy rock and tried not to burst into tears again. Now, I needed to watch for enemies.

* * *

Rayne watched Bree from where he sat. His companions, men he had fought with in battle before and boys he had met here, sat with him. They had all been against Maggur and had spoken out, speeches in city squares and the like, which had gotten them landed here. Rayne remembered all the tortures and pain Maggur had inflicted on them. but never had he seen someone so tortured as the Tortallan girl Bree. Maggur may not have a heart but he knew how to tell when he was killing someone. He usually didn't torture to death's door just so he could draw it out and get the information he needed. Rayne had never heard him in the torture chamber above their heads so much either. If he wasn't hurting the girl, he was planning on it. There was something he needed from her. Something he needed very badly and she wasn't going to give it up while there was breath in her body.

The hatch above creaked open and four guards climbed a ladder down with two of their comrades watching from above. They handed out bowls of drippy soup and stale bread to the circle of men where Rayne sat. The only one not part of the circle, Bree, watched on. The guards were about to leave when Rayne spoke up.

"What about her?" He jerked his head toward Bree. "Doesn't she get any?"

The guards looked at Bree with anger and hatred in their eyes. She glared back at them with more fire then they could muster. It wasn't long before the four of them looked away. One of them spoke up.

"As far as I'm concerned, she can go die in a hole. But King Maggur gave us orders not to feed her," he fixed the men with a glare. "And if any of you share, we got leave to use this." He fingered the whip hanging from his belt. The guard glared back at Bree. "Filthy little slut's daughter anyway."

"Talk about my Ma that way again, scut," came a growl from the shadowed corner where the girl was hidden. She spoke in perfect Scanran. "And you don't get to see the light of day again."

"Just like you, isn't it?" The soldier growled. "All air and no action."

"You want action, Sven? You know I love a fight. How's that arm, by the way?"

It seemed to Rayne that there was a history between Bree and Sven. The other guards murmured to each other while the prisoners watched on silently. Sven snarled when he heard Bree's challenge. Snatching the whip from his belt, he beckoned to two of his colleagues and marched into the dark corner. The two others above the hatch came down to make sure that none of the men took advantage of their inattention.

"Why you little…I'll teach you to challenge me." The three guards disappeared into the darkness. The small lamp that Rayne had wasn't enough to illuminate very far but he could just make out the silhouettes of the moving fighters. Suddenly, Sven flew into the circle of light, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away, snarled, and dove back into the fray. Rayne's eyes, a little bit more adjusted, finally could see the fight. Bree dove and kicked, punched and fought like she knew what she was doing. The guards weren't as smooth or as good as her and they knew it. The only way they would win was by brute strength or dirty tricks. That was what Sven used. When Bree concentrated on keeping the other two guards at bay, he crept up behind her and coiled the whip around her ankle. She raised the leg to kick and he yanked as hard as he could. Bree fell face forward into the waiting hands of the guards. Rayne got to his feet but the three other guards who weren't fighting suddenly were in his way, swords out. With help, Rayne could have beat them bare handed but he wasn't fool enough to mess with live steel.

By then the beating had commenced and there was nothing any of the prisoners could do. It wasn't very long, the guards tired of it quickly, but it was brutal. There was no sound from Bree though. No screams, shouts of pain, or anything. Just deadly silent. The guards finally left with one last kick and took the empty bowls with them. The hatch closed and the only light left came from the lamp at Rayne's knee. The men were unsure of what to do and Rayne stood with a sigh. He went over to the still figure on the floor and started to help her get up. A bruised hand pushed his away and she slowly raised herself off her stomach onto her knees.

"I don't need help." Bree growled through a split lip that dripped blood on the floor. She got to her feet and put a hand against the fall to keep her from falling. Sparing a nod to Rayne, she limped her way back to the corner and sat down with a sigh. "You're nice and all," she told him, her blue eyes the only thing that remained steady. "But it's better if we don't get close."

"You won't feel that way later," Rayne murmured. "But we aren't going anywhere for a long while so we'll stay over there." He levered himself to his feet. "It's a long and cold night down here, _flicka_. Always warmest close to people."

He left her after that to think on his words and, maybe realize, that in a place like Teiluj, where no one ever escaped, it was nicer to have a friend and ally. So he smiled when, at around midnight, he heard a sigh and felt the girl slid down next to him.

* * *

(About two weeks later in the cellar cell.)

Cold. Wet. Rank. Hungry. _Starving. _Agony. Survive.

That was all I could understand. Time had no meaning anymore. It was just bare animal instinct. I mean, I didn't act like a complete barbarian but I definitely wasn't fit for civilized company. I was reduced to a prisoner of Maggur completely. I didn't even remember what I was fighting for anymore, just that it was important, incredibly important, and my will refused to bend to Maggur. He could do whatever he wanted with me and often he did. But no matter how hard he beat me, no matter how hard he tortured me, there was a rock that held me firm. It was solid, it was big, and it wasn't any noble thought or will to save people. It was simple Rayne.

From the time I was first thrown into that cellar cell, however long ago it was, Rayne always seemed to be there. He understood the pain I was forced to endure, the hunger that plagued me, and the fear that turns a human animal. He even knew what I was fighting for and though he told me what it was over and over, I just couldn't remember it anymore. I took his word that it was something I wanted to save dearly and held onto my resistance. I repeated that to myself over and over when Maggur brought me up and when he threw me back down. It was Rayne who tended to my wounds, Rayne who made me remember that not all mankind is cruel, and Rayne who helped me live through those nights of pain and suffering.

I was slowly getting thinner and thinner. Often I ran my hands along my ribs, feeling them protrude from under my skin, trying to remember a time they didn't. i watched as my arms grew weaker, trying to remember a time when they could lift heavy sacks of grain and wield a weighted glaive. It got harder and harder to recall times before Teiluj.

* * *

Almost cried writing this. Anyway, hope it touched your heart because it sure did mine. duh, duh, da, DAAAAAAA....review replies!

**4-eyedDragon - **thanks. that's sweet. and i know, i love Bree and i felt it was time to focus on her a little because, after all, this is her story.

**Rdr-Wrtr - **hahaha, something like that. bree sprees are fun arent they?

**Eden C. - **she certainly tried. was this soon...not delayed...enought for you??? hahaha.

**M.K. - **of course not! i love it! i like superheroes and all but they always seem so perfect the way they just keep knowing what they're fighting for and they just had these random monologues. what about normal people who get caught up in the fray and they have to suffer? do they act that way?? that's what i'm trying to do with bree. and everyone has a weak moment, i wanted to show hers.

**ShyAngel102 - **ha, i laughed when i wrote the Piers line too. i'll answer your question in the next chapter so i cant answer it here. yes, i hate them too but i do dont i?

**morgan allayne - **thanks. thanks for the review too. happy new years!

**bclovr-22 - **the song is so pretty! did you listen to it? no, its not a song fic. all my song fics go straight to my other fic, Stand in the Rain. i tryy and keep them seperated but i wanted to show a sense of home for Bree in all the mayhem.

Well then...reviews are welcome. you all know the drill. HAPPY NEW YEARS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR FRIEND!!!!


	13. Insubordination

Well, i just barely made my deadline. two weeks today since my last update. anyway, here is chapter 13. i noticed i wasn't using ami and nate so much anymore and i kinda missed them.

tried out for a play this week and got two really cool parts! only down side is one of them needs a new yawk accent and i dont know how to do one, so if anyone has any advice....I'm all ears!

so to clear a few things up, there's a quote in here. its by wes fessler and about family. you'll know it when you see it. dermid of josu's dirk isnt my character so the general disclaimer i did before won't really help here. if you look at the character list in the back of Page, his name is there. what else??? oh yea. this doesnt really have anything to do with my story but did you know that the conte family is real? it's the last name of a lady who founded a company. not really sure what it does but its there. and i also discovered that in ancient china, there was a group of people called the Shangs who were deadly fighters. see the connection here? there was something else i wanted to say but i forgot, so i'll shut up.

here is chapter 13! if anyone picks up on the hint at the end and tells me what they think it is in their review, i'll give you a virtual cookie! and did anyone pick up on the hint i left about Bree? kinda surprised no one said anything.

* * *

Chapter 13: Insubordination

"Raise your sword!" Lord Dermid of Josu's Dirk cried. "Move your feet. Don't stand still. But don't forget to watch my sword too!"

Nate did his best to fulfill his knight master's orders. They had been sparring like this for at least two bells now. His shirt had been drying and crinkling in salt on the rail for a bell and his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. In comparison to Lord Dermid who was still clean and panting only a little. Of course, Josu's Dirk was a sword wielding family. Dermid wasn't the King's Champion but Nate reckoned he could give Owen of Jesslaw a run for the money. Their swords whipped around in the cold morning air, snow packed on the ground. Nate hardly felt the cold anymore, he was so focused on driving that length of live steel away from his body. He had to take a step back and his foot slipped on a patch of melting ice. His body moved without thought. Bringing his sword between him and Lord Dermid, he kicked his feet forward toward Dermid's while rolling away. Dermid had to jump back to avoid his feet and Nate used the advantage to get up. Dermid didn't wait for him to recuperate, just launched into a relentless attack, all the while calling out to Nate to move his feet, lower or raise his sword, and respond faster.

It took all of Nate's concentration to avoid his knight master's sharp sword. Dermid lunged and Nate leaped out of the way. The frozen dirt beneath their feet was slowly turning to slush and Nate's heart was in his throat, hoping he wouldn't slip. He countered Dermid's back sweep and launched into a barrage of his own. It was during his crescent sweep when he realized that he'd left himself open for a side cut. He knew Dermid would take the advantage. As he moved to protect himself, sure enough, Dermid's sword descended and in a complex twist-thrust, knocked Nate's sword out of his hand. Nate found himself staring at the tip of Dermid's sword at his throat. The sound of their harsh breathing filled his ears and he tried to calm his own. After a moment, Dermid moved his sword away and Nate let out a sigh of relief. Dermid grinned as he heard.

"That was very good," he praised. "One day you won't need a Champion, you could do it yourself."

Nate grinned back, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He _wished_ he could be his own Champion but because he was king, no one would lever let him and he would have to pick one anyways. But it meant a lot to him to hear it from Dermid. It meant that he was almost ready.

Dermid wiped his face with the back of his hand. His shirt was resting on the rail with Nate's. Dermid wasn't a big man, actually rather thin. His chest and shoulders were lean but hid his strength. The strength of his blows. The blows that Nate could still feel. His hair was mussed and always had a cockeyed look to it. Winged eyebrows emphasized the large, but not abnormally so, eyes. His cheekbones were thin, though not hallow, and over a stubborn chin. All in all, he was a solid and sturdy person, standing at around almost six feet. Almost, but not quite.

His knight master leaned against the rail of the practice court. Nate noticed with some satisfaction that he was still out of breath. Nate sat down to give his tired legs a break. Dermid's sword was hanging by his side and he was about to ask him who had made it, because the shade of blue in the steel was one he had seen before but couldn't remember, when a loud, booming voice filled the premises.

"Nathaniel Conlan Jonathan of Conte!" His father's voice bellowed. Acting on instinct, he bolted to his feet. King Roald only used Nate's full name when he was beyond enraged. And judging by his voice, Roald was safely beyond enraged. But Nate fumbled on his feet and fell face first into the mid by his father's shoes. With wet dirt dripping off his face, Nate raised his head to look up into Roald's thunderous expression.

"Yes?" He asked, cautiously, heart thumping a million miles a moment. He couldn't have found out, Nate did so well to hide it…

Roald held a full worn traveling bag and a bag of supplies in his hand. The travel bag had the royal Conte seal, in tiny print, in the far left corner.

Care to explain?" Roald's voice was dangerously, in fact, far beyond dangerously low. It was like tell him or die kind of low. Nate's heart plummeted and he let his head fall back to the ground.

Roald found out.

* * *

"Nathaniel, how could you even think of such a thing?" His mother, Queen Shinkokami, cried. "You know you shouldn't even be in Corus right now, let alone out of the country!"

"It was an extremely irresponsible thing to even contemplate," Roald said, anger evident in his voice. ""As the heir to the throne, you wouldn't be allowed within 50 miles of the border."

"But King Jonathan did it to rescue Lady Alanna in the-"

"Whatever your grandfather did isn't always something you can do." Nate listened to his father rant on about how the heir couldn't be reckless, he should put aside his own feelings for the sake off the rest of the country, he had to take the throne, if he died, civil war would ensure, and how he was being a child, his anger blooming. His rage grew evermore as his father told him to grow up. It exploded when the king said he was going to send him to the Conte estate with a few knights as bodyguards.

"What?" He yelled, ignoring the surprised guards at the door who jumped when the usually even tempered prince shouted. "You can't do that! They need help on the border!"

"I can and I will. They can do without your help." Roald snapped, standing up. Shinko did as well and Nate did without realizing it, habit taking over. "This conversation's over."

The two royals began to walk out of the room. The guards watched the adolescent heir from his chair, unsure of what to do. Nate seethed, anger pounding in his ears. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. This was a do or die moment. Blood pounded through his veins. He needed to cross the Rubicon. It was a split second decision and he never regretted it. Rage boiling under his skin like a tsunami starts small and grows, he slapped the table and shoved away from the table. His chair flew backwards, tumbling to the floor. At the sound of his hands hitting the wood, Roald and Shinko turned from the doorway.

"This conversation is not over," Nate snarled. "You're asking me to abandon one of my best friends, one of my only _true_ friends, to the Scanrans. I'd be breaking faith not only with her but with the country, who would trust a king you abandoned his friend? That ransom was crazy, I understand why you can't take it, but this? This is totally different." Nate was walking toward his parents, nearly level with them. "I don't care it I'm the heir or if I'm acting like a child, Bree is _my _friend. I refuse to sit back and watch in a time of need!" By now he was directly in front of them, staring Roald in the face.

His father looked sad for some reason but beyond noticing it, Nate didn't care, he wanted desperately for his father to turn a blind eye to him and to understand. Roald sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nate, I truly am, but I can't let you do that." Roald motioned for one of his most trusted bodyguards, Cerin. The man stepped up, careful not to look at the prince who stared at his father in shock. "Please escort my son back to his room." A large hand closed gently around Nate's upper arm. He yanked it out of the guard's grip, still staring at his father, trying to control the overwhelming wave of betrayal. The expression was true. "_There was no greater blessing than a family hand that lifts from a fall; but there was not lower curse than a family hand that strikes when one was down."_ He hated that he couldn't bring himself to hold it against his father. But it hurt all the same.

"Don't bother," he growled, glaring. "I'll take myself."

With that he turned around and walked out. Cerin looked at the king who shook his head and they watched the young boy disappear around a corner.

* * *

"Nate?" A voice whispered. Nate froze in his packing, fear stilling his limbs. His pack was in plain view by the window, whoever came in would know he was planning an escape. The thought broke his paralysis and he began to methodically shove clothes into the saddlebag.

"Nate!" It was a different voice, but more urgent. "Nate, it's Ami and Griffin. Let us in before we get caught."

Nate let out a sigh of relief. He put down the clothes he held and vaulted over the bed. Unlocking the door, he opened it to reveal his friends. Ami and Griffin were both dressed in dark colored clothes. In the little light of midnight, it was hard to see where the shadows ended and they began. Both held packs and saddlebags over their shoulders, with choice weapons in easy reach. Griffin had a bow and a sword and Ami also had a sword but she also carried a spear-glaive cross called a _pudao_ that was becoming

popular.

"Did you think you were going to leave without us?" Ami whispered hotly. "Even if you got caught, we agreed we were going _together_."

"Yeah, why did you wait for us to guess?" Griffin asked.

"Because I knew you would." Nate said absently, picking up his sword and bow. He briefly debated whether he should bring his war hammer but decided it was too heavy for the riding ahead of them. "Alright, I'm ready."

Ami threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, good. He's ready. The world's problems are solved."

Nate simply raised his eyebrows at her before he led the way out of the window. Landing in the grass outside, he looked carefully to make sure that none of the guards who patrolled the Conte household part of the castle to prevent an attack on the royal family were around. When he was satisfied none were, he signaled for his friends to follow. The rest of way down to the stables was uneventful except for the time Ami knocked her sword against the stone wall and the tip of her scabbard, which was metal, clanked loudly. No one came to investigate but all the same, they ran as fast as they could to the stables and hid in their horse's stalls.

The sound of their panting filled the air and it almost made Nate want to hold his breath so no one would hear. They waited a few more moments before Ami looked over the side of the stall and whispered, "Clear."

With permission given, Nate and Griffin hurried to the tack room and grabbed the saddles and bridles, along with the extra large saddlebags for the supplies Ami was going to get and their horse's supplies. It was quick and efficient and with great luck that they weren't caught. Every moment that passed that they remained undiscovered, Nate was certain a guard would come around the corner and find out.

"Relax Nate," Griffin murmured as they went and got the tack for her horse and Compass. "If you're so tense something is bound to happen."

"It's not that." Nate snapped, snatching the bridles off the wall. "The minute we gallop out of those walls, I'm breaking faith with my country. I told my dad that if he didn't let me save my friend, how would Tortall know I would save her? But I didn't think it all the way through. If I _do _save Bree, how will Tortall know I won't go harrying off when my friends are in danger and not help her?"

Griffin sighed. "The people will love you Nate, don't worry about it. You'll be a good king. _I _think you'll be a good king."

Nate glanced at Griffin, startled. Griffin wasn't looking at him, instead he was striding out of the tack room. They saddled the remaining horses in silence. Ami ran back in from the kitchens, saddlebags full, hurriedly slung them over each horse behind the saddle.

"Let's go," she gasped out. "The cooks wake up earlier then everyone else. They'll be the first to raise the alarm."

Nate and Griffin didn't reply, just swung up on their horses. Nearby, Compass snorted and pawed. He carried most of the supplies and looked like he had been out at pasture for years. There was no lead rein, Compass was smart enough to know he needed to stay close. Ami mounted her horse as well and lead the way out of the stable. They made their way over to an unmanned gate Nate had learned about a few weeks ago and slowly made their way down to the city. Once in the countryside, they kicked their horse's sides and galloped down the Great Road East, toward Scanra.

_We're coming, Bree_. Their thoughts unknowingly coincided. _We're coming. _

* * *

Well? What do ya'll think?

Review replies are fun.

**4-eyedDragon - **thank you! i know, the wii kills doesnt it? and here, my parents think thats what gets me out of shape.

**Rdr-Wrtr - **aww, i'm sorry but its nice to know people respond to my writing. i kinda imagined rayne as what my older bro would be like if i had one. one who lets you do things but is there when you need him.

**wormofbooks - **thanks for the review and i'm glad bree has a friend too.

**bclovr-22 - **ahahaha, the wii make me feel fat too. i went to my friends house and we played wii fit and you get this age and the closer that age to your real age, the more fit you are. i'm fourteen and i got twenty eight. anyway, i totally agree with you about winter break. i was planing on doing the same. and i'm sorry you cried, but believe me, i'm touched.

**ShyAngel102 - **i won't tell anyone, i promise. i like maggur the way i wrote him too. if i didnt answer your previous question, she's in the cellar. its not really numbered but if it was it'd be twenty. flicka means little girl in swedish and scanra is supposed to be from that area so i used that as the Scanran language. plus all the other languages i tried sounded weird. kinda by chance i guess.

**Eden C. - **thank you. i really try. i'm glad you like it. hope this update was good!

**Wynn Hygeorht **- don't worry about brett. he'll be back. love your pen name/real name.

**codie-shortie** - hahaha, i can't get off the computer writing them so i won't hold it against you if you stay up late reading it.

Thank you all for the reviews! Find the hint! Review again!


	14. Runaways

Oh my gosh! i'm late! late for a very important date! lol, sorry, alice in wonderland on the mind. Johnny Depp...you know, that kinda stuff. anyway, this chapter is off the bree spree and kinda short. sorry for you guys that enjoyed it, i did too, but her friends are important too. i think its actually kinda funny but its all in my head and everything is funny in there.

i'm SO INCREDIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! i told you guys that i was joining a play right? well, now i dont get home till 7 and then i have homework so when do i have time to write anymore? i'm trying, i really am. just bear with me. its only until the second week of march and then i'll be updating regularly. until then, just know that i literally live to sleep now.

the hint that i thought i left in the last chapter actually was in a previous edition of the chapter, i edited it out because i decided i didnt want nate or griffin to be gay. not becuase i dont like gays, i'm related to one so it doesnt bother me, but it just doesnt seem to match their characters. if anyone has any objections to that or wants griffin and nate to be gay, PM me with a good reason and i might reconsider.

the hint for bree was that she isnt a women yet. all you ladies out there should know what that means.

enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Runaways

It was a relatively quiet dawn in the palace at Corus. Sleepy eyed maids picked up dry laundry and sleepy eyed cooks yawned as they began to prepare the morning meal. Nobles were still abed and the pages were slowly waking, groaning as sore muscles stretched, preparing for a new day of training. The horses and animals were quiet as well, enjoying the cool breezes and warm sunlight. The morning bell rang and life began to stir and start anew. Those who were awake before the bell exited their rooms. Most went to the mess halls but a choice few went straight toward to the Royal Wing.

Kel and Dom walked together toward the front, trying – and failing, to ignore Neal and Yuki who were walking and kissing at the same time. a few of the retired important knights walked at the back of the group, suppressing laughter at Yuki and Neal's antics and discussing the reason they were approaching the King's door and the Scanran who had left to return to his countrty a few days ago . The palace was still pretty quiet, most people weren't too anxious to speak so early. The only sounds that penetrated their way to the Royal Wing were those of animals and the elements. The group of people was about to enter Roald's study when there was a clatter and a thud like books against the floor. The peace of the palace was abruptly broken. Roald's voice, full of anger and fear, was loud enough to be heard all the way down at the palace gates.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

* * *

"Do you think they noticed we ran away by now?" Ami's voice was quiet but the two boys heard it over the sound of their horse's hooves as they walked down the Great Road East. Griffin looked up at the sun. It had cleared the mountains already. He would say it was about two hours after dawn and an hour and a half after the first bell of the morning. He shared a glance with Nate.

"Probably," Griffin murmured.

Ami didn't say anything, just pursed her lips and looked away.

Griffin sighed. Nate and Ami were going to be quiet for a long while now. It was as good a time as any to begin to look for a place to camp. He began to examine the forests at the edges of the road. Finally, about the time the horses began to lower their head from exhaustion, Griffin spotted a clearing that would be easy to hide behind.

"Come on you guys," he said tiredly, turning his horse off the road. "We can make camp over here."

Ami and Nate didn't say a word, just followed. Compass did as well, head nearly touching the ground. Griffin led them behind a stand of trees that would block them from view of the road. If King Roald sent soldiers after them, which he probably would, they would be out of sight and would hear them coming with enough time to hide. They dismounted and prepared the camp in silence, trying to stay awake long enough to finish. It wasn't a worry, their knightmasters had taught them well.

"Are we doing watches?" Amu asked, exhausted, as she wiped her forehead of sweat when they finally completed their camp. Griffin sighed again and was about to answer when Nate spoke up first.

"Yes. Unless you want to get caught," Nate growled. Ami turned sharply and poked him in the chest.

"Are you implying that I'm going to betray you both?" Nate smacked her hand out of the way.

"Maybe."

Griffin jumped between the two of them before it could come to fists. When Ami and Nate got grumpy of sleep deprived, they always fought over everything no matter how big or small.

"Stop it. Nate, you take first watch. I'll take second, and Ami, you can take third." Griffin rubbed his eyes. Luckily he had the frame of mind to remember what had happened last time Nate and Ami had to switch watches. He _really_ didn't want to have to put out a fire.

Ami crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Griffin.

"You think I can't stay awake, huh? Is it because I'm a _girl_?"

Griffin, used dealing with an exhausted Ami's mood swings, simply turned Ami around and shoved her in the direction of her bedroll. Nate grumbled but did as Griffin said.

Griffin took a deep breath of relief to fill his deprived lungs when silence reigned over the camp once more. He watched Nate take up a position near the camp but not so close he wouldn't see anything coming. When he was satisfied that Nate was considerably awake, he took care of making sure the horses were well hid before he snuggled into his bedroll and fell asleep to the sounds of birds awakening.

* * *

Dom looked back at his squad as they prepared to head out and grinned. The last time his squad had gathered for this kind of mission was when Kel had decided to go after her refugees during the Scanran war. This time was much the same. Going after someone who was going to save someone important to them. Except that this time they were going after his son, the Heir Apparent to the throne of Tortall, and the daughter of one of the realm's most reowned healers going to save his son's twin, his daughter. This was going to be an exciting mission.

"Try not to be killed on the way." Kel said from his side, astride Peachblossom. She was riding with them to the city walls where she would see them off and watch her husband and his squad gallop away to save her children and as good as her children.

"Don't worry, Lady Kel," Wolset said from Dom's other side. "We'll keep him astride."

"Wouldn't want the poor Capt'n to fall off as he rides to the rescue. T'would ruin the moment!" One of the others cried.

"Insubordination!" Dom cried, using the term Lord Raoul had so often applied to them before. "We'll see whose making latrines tonight aye?"

A chorus of groans and protests rose up at that. Dom leaned back in his saddle, satisfied his men weren't too nervous to be caught off guard by enemies or anything else.

"Dom," It was Kel again. He turned to look at her with a smile and was surprised when she had on a very serious expression.

"What's wrong?" He jumped onto the problem immediately and his expression softened. "Kel, they'll be alright."

"But if what happened to Griffin is any indication," He could tell she was having a hard time keeping the tears out of her voice, which was saying alot for Kel. She had an iron fist round her emotions. "If it was an indication of what could be happening to Bree, maybe we should prepare...prepare for..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence and fell silent rather then continue.

"Kel," he reached over and squeezed her hand. His squad, sensing a private moment, fell back a little to give them privacy. Kel returned the pressure and held on. But it wasn't enough. With a sigh, Dom stopped his horse and Peachblossom, brought them closer together as he prayed Peachblossom wouldn't bite his horse, and wrapped his arms around Kel. Peachblossom must've sense that was what his rider needed because he copied Dom's horse and bent his head down to get the grass. The squad stopped a few yards away, respectfully out of earshot. "Kel, look at me." He raised her face to look into her eyes. Tears were forming at their corners but she refused to let them fall. Gently, he wiped them away.

"Dom, I'm afraid." She whispered. "She's my baby girl."

"And she won't be killed. Not if you, me, our children, or anyone she knows have anything to say about it. Believe me, when I get to Teiluj, blood will be spilt." It made him fiercely satisfied to know that soon he would be killing the one who was causing his family so much pain. He flexed his hands just thinking about it.

"I believe you." Kel said softly into his brown clothed chest, leaning against it. "But I wish I was going."

Recently, there was trouble over by Frasuland and the King decicded to send Kel there. That was before the three had run away so the orders couldn't be changed and Kel was leaving the next day. She fervantly wished to go with Dom but understood why she couldn't.

Dom raised her face to him once more and their lips met in a fervant kiss. It wasn't a kiss of a couple of nearly twenty years but of one nearly six months. When they finally parted, Dom gave Kel one final kiss on the neck, her weak spot, and she ran her nose along his jawline. He moaned. There was nothing like the feel of Kel's breath along his skin.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered. "And then we can continue this."

"I'll be waiting," she teased and pulled Peachblossom away. "I'll race you to the city walls." Then she took off, Dom on her heels. The men of the King's Own glanced at each other confused before Lerant let out a whoop and followed his commanding officer at a gallop.

* * *

Well...all i can say is how sorry i am for the long wait and please tell me what you think.

Review replies are in order i think...or not....No? you want them? well, here we go.

**Shy Angel102 - **alanna just was getting old and her reflexs werent what they once were so she gave the post to someone else. duke gareth the elder did that when jonathan was going to be king and thats what alanna did when roald became king. hope you didnt go too crazy trying to find the hint. do you get it now?

**4-eyedDragon - **thank you temendously.

**Wynn Hygeorht **- exactly! friends are exactly for that...this...you know what i mean. do you get the hint now? dont worry about the quote, just the thing in italics in the previous chapter.

**Eden C. **- thank you. hope you got the hint now!

**K.M. **- yes, he is. thank you!

**codie-shortie **- actually, i do. thank you for noticing. i make these things in my head called character plans. i learned them from gail carson levien, the author of ella enchanted. she does the same thing. its pretty much a chart of habits, colors, personalities, hopes, dreams, ect, ect. its actually really helpful. hope this one was to your satisfaction.

**bclovr-22 **- ugh, doesnt it piss you off? i mean, i know i'm not in top shape but i'm better then that!...i think. i am exactly like your mom. me and my mom both cry in all these different movies. the worst was the duchess and billy elliot. god, i was sobbing in those. really, really good movies. i highly recommend billy elliot. most defintely was a turning point. hope you enjoyed this one.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! review if you did!


	15. Mage Revealed

oh my gosh i'm so sorry for the wait. i just wanted this chapter to be perfect because its a serious lead up to the next major, if not the most major, turning point of the story and i didnt want to settle for just anything. its kinda short but the next one will be longer.

did this all in studyhall, yes, this is what i do when i have 2 periods of studyhall in one day. that...and crossword puzzles. anyway, i'll shut up now.

ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 15: Mage Revealed

"Come on, _flicka_," A voice broke through my pained sleep. "Food's here."

I opened my eyes to see Rayne sitting down next to me. He held two bowls in his hand and two spoons in the other. He looked at me as I rubbed sleep off my face. He put one of the bowls down and extended a hand toward me. With a groan, I shifted so I could use my good hand and took it. Gently and carefully, Rayne helped me sit up. My hand slipped from his grip and I jolted my broken arm against the wall. Hissing in pain and blinking away tears, I pulled it more securely in front of me and managed to sit up without anymore mishaps. One of the boys who usually sat next to Rayne wordlessly handed me my bowl of mush and waited for me to settle it on my lap before also handing me one of the spoons Rayne held in his hands. We began to eat in silence and it was only minutes later that we finished, easily able to eat more. The guards came around, collecting bowls, and Sven, who had become a regular guard down below, couldn't help but kick my leg. It had been broken during one of the times he pushed me down the ladder a few days ago. I barely managed to hold in a scream of pain. As it was, bile rose in my throat and I looked away, frightened now that I couldn't defend myself.

Sven laughed and his friends followed suit as they vanished up the ladder. The hatch closed and I let out a small whimper of pain. A tough callused hand gripped mine in wordless comfort and squeezed. I squeezed Rayne's hand back, hard. But I knew where once I would have had him wincing in pain, now he barely felt it.

The hatch opened suddenly and we all looked up, wondering why it would open so soon after it closed. A man descended, dressed in rich clothing. His Scanran blond hair was combed back and his eyes, blue, were sharp and unforgiving. He sniffed disdainfully as he came into contact with the dirty floor of the cellar cell. Looking around, his eyes wandered the room until they came to light on me. I'd never seen this man before and the way he looked at me was frightening.

"You," he said roughly, jerking his hand. "Tortallan."

"What?" I growled, scared.

"Come here," he demanded. Rayne stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, knowing that refusal meant more pain. Rayne pulled me up to my good foot and I was careful not to let my arm get jostled. "Hurry up," the man ordered, annoyed.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I said.

Somehow, I made it to him and up the ladder with minimal pain. The torture room looked as bleak as ever and I mentally prepared myself for what I thought was to come. But what I thought and what happened were two very different things.

The rich man closed the hatch and turned to me. There were no guards nearby so I began to formulate an escape plan that I could execute with a broken arm and leg. The man walked toward me and I was too afraid to back up, too afraid my leg would give way. But instead of hurting me, the man took my arm in gentle fingers that didn't match his personality. I watched him, terrified he would make it more painful. His fingers began to glow a familiar looking blue tinge and as he straightened my arm, the pain flowed away until my arm was broken no more. Then he made me sit down on the floor and do the same to my leg. Finally, the mage lifted his hands from my leg, the light receding, and held out a hand to me. I _knew _it was too much to hope that Maggur didn't have a mage when I hadn't seen one yet.

"Come," he said, "King Maggur is waiting."

Still dazed, I took his hand and let him pull me up before following him out of the torture chamber. There, four guards watched the entrance to Teiluj. As we passed, two fell in step behind us and it was then that I began to think that there was a trick somewhere hidden in the strange show of kindness. But I had to look hard to find it. That was what I did as I followed the mage with the sound of booted feet following me. He led me past the guard barracks and to a flight of stairs. Upward we went.

The stairs opened onto a large empty room. The first thing I noticed was the windows. They let bright warm sunlight stream in. One section was open and a cool breeze caressed my skin and for a moment I thought I could cry from joy. It had been so long since I had seen anything that looked so cheerful. But I think that what comforted me the most was the fact that I could be in as much pain as possible, my world could be turned upside down, and I could be taken away from my family fifty times over but the sun would still shine. It was so _incredibly_ comforting to have something that steady in my life.

The second thing I noticed was the chair and table on the far end of the room. Maggur sat in the chair and the table held a familiar sword. My breath caught in my throat as I realized it was my sword. The mage began to walk toward Maggur, motioning for me to follow with an accented need shown by one of the guards prodding me with the hilt of his sword. Then Brett stepped out from behind Maggur's chair and my steps faltered. I had no idea what I thought of him anymore. He was so different. He had lied about the strange pill hadn't he? He had used me hadn't he? Yet I didn't feel any malice toward him. Was it because I would have done the same?

My thoughts were broken when Maggur began to speak.

"Good morning, Lady Bree." He said in a courteous voice. Confused, with my guard up, I looked at him.

"What's going on?" I asked, unsure. Maggur sighed and stood, taking my sword from the table and holding it with both hands.

"Please take your sword," he said in a nicer voice yet it was still an order, deliberately not answering my question. My hand jumped of its own accord to do as he said. My eyes widened and I realized I couldn't control my own body. I tried to move, to walk away or even run, but no matter what I did, nothing even twitched. Then I saw the mage's hand glowing blue again and I knew it was he who was controlling my actions. I gritted my teeth and fought against the force that held me, trying to get some reaction from the mage. But nothing happened on that front so I gave up for now and focused on the sword in my hand.

It felt so familiar and warmed me with a sense of control and home. The long hand and a half, doubled edged sword, heavy enough to take a broadsword yet delicate enough to slip through the ribs, was home enough for me and gave me courage to face whatever Maggur threw my way.

Maggur began to speak but I didn't pay attention. I was too focused with trying to shake off the strange control spell the mage laid on me. No matter what I did, nothing seemed to make him react. It was times like these when I wished I had my own magic.

Suddenly fingers snapped before my face and I started, coming back to reality.

"What?" I snapped, thoughts scrambling rapidly around my head as I retreated behind my facade. "Did you finally see that healer about your mentality issues or do you need some advice on how to die?"

The corners of Maggur's eyes tightened and his eyes his voice was still polite when he spoke.

"You won't be so cocky later."

An alarm bell began to ring in my mind and I finally noticed the hooded man being held in the corner of the room.

* * *

review replies....

**Rdr-Wrtr - **thanks

**4-eyed Dragon - **thank you!

**codie-shortie - **thank you. yea, character plans really help

**bclovr22 - **me and my mom both needed a tissue box for billy elliot. lol, i dont remember what my first r movie was but seabuscuit was my first pg13. eh, not alot of action

**ShyAngel102 - **sequal is on the mind but i have an idea for another kel fic first. ugh, i have to agree with you on the author abandoning. its like they drop off the face of the earth......long chapter not so much but stick around a giant one is coming up.

**K.M. - **no, bree and nate arent gonna get together. thats for someone else. the disappearing act remind you of anyone? like mother like daughter.

**Eden C. - **so sorry for the wait but i want the chapter to be perfect. actionwise, the next few chapters are more mental but stick around there's a gigantic action chapter. i just need to finish planning it...in my head.

**Wynn Hygeorht - **that _is _what friends are for. the chapters will keep flowing for a while.

**DomLover - **totally enjoying the spamming! i working on spamming you but my play keeps getting in the way. yes, bree is silly. but if she wasnt, there wouldnt be a story. i will work on making the paragraphs smaller.

**Yerva13 - **aw, shucks. you guys give me so much praise i'll be spoiled afterwards. sorry about the wait for the next chapter! i hate it when a story i like takes so long to be updated too.

i want to thank you all personally for your reviews and give you all virtual tackle hugs. its nice to see the reviews you all leave behind. and i've decided from now on i will leave a funny quote behind, so here's the first. this is from horton hears a who.

"In my world, everyone is a pony. they all eat rainbows and poop butterflies."

and this one is from garfield, i couldnt resist.

"diet is 'die' with a 't'."


	16. Dreams

well, i got good news laddy-me-bucks! play's over so i'll be updating more regularly. and probably better chapters.

okay, so this chapter is something i've been planning for a long time. i guess you could say its one of the major plot points. remember it because this chapter comes back to haunt bree.

tore a ligament...is that an excuse to not update regularly?

* * *

Chapter 16: Dreams

Maggur motioned for the guard standing next to the hooded man to step forward and he did, shoving the prisoner with him. As the man walked with his hands tied before him, there was something eerily familiar about the way he walked and the alarm bells began to ring harder in my mind. The guard continued to shove the man forward until he fell to his knees in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" I found myself saying. The sword in my hand glinted and the mage made me step forward.

"Now, Tortallan," Maggur said gleefully. "Maybe this will convince you to speak. For if you continue to refuse to provide the information I require, this will not be the first of its kind."

"Father, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Brett began, looking from me to the hooded man with worried eyes. "Shock can sometimes do strange things to the mind and we may-"

"Silence, Brett." Maggur snapped."I will do what I see fit."

I watched the man, trying to place him. He walked like someone from back home. My heart began to pound in my chest. It couldn't be! How could he get here? Did they kidnap Jay too? A haze of red seeped over my eyes and for a moment I wanted to kill someone. But ironically, it was Maggur who broke that spell.

"Mage," he called. The mage quickly walked to his side like an obedient puppy. Maggur whispered something in his ear and the mage nodded. He looked to me and lifted a blue tinted hand. With a small flick of his fingers, he made my legs step forward, closer and closer to the man I believed was my brother.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I cried, trying to yank myself farther and farther away from Jay.

"She thinks it is her brother." The mage said in his arrogant voice. A slow grin crept over Maggur's face and I saw Brett shut his eyes in defeat.

"How touching." He smirked. "Guard, take off the hood."

If I thought looking at a hood was bad, reality was much worse.

It wasn't Jay who looked back at me from his knees on the floor but Rayne.

I felt my blood run cold as I realized what Maggur was planning. The mage made me begin to walk forward and raise the sword above my eyes met Ranye's as panic threatened to overwhelm me. Rayne saw the terror and tried a small smile.

"It'll be alright, _flicka_." He murmured. "I've lived my span."

"No, stop!" I cried as my traitorous body made its way closer and closer and suddenly, the sunlight that had seemed so right before seemed so wrong. How could the world continue if Rayne wasn't a part of it?

Rayne just kept repeating the same words over and over. "It'll be alright_, flicka,_ it'll be alright."

"Stop! Please, no!" I begged as my arms lifted my own sword higher and higher. I couldn't continue to live if Rayne wasn't going to be there to comfort me. To tend to my wounds and remind me why I was resisting. If Rayne wasn't going to survive this hell hole, how could I?

"It's really all your fault." Maggur sneered. "If only you had talked before, you wouldn't have to kill him. Even better, if you had never learned the sword, you wouldn't have to kill him. So really, it all comes back to you."

"Please," I cried as my toe bumped Rayne's knee. "Please, don't make me kill him. I'll do anything! I'll tell you whatever you want!"

Rayne's eyes tightened. "_NO, flicka!_"

The mage made me freeze and looked to Maggur whose grin only broadened. "Keep going. She needs to learn."

I tried to shut my eyes now, with the killing blow around the corner, but my eyelids refused to work. I could only look at Rayne as he saw his death approach him. I felt like a traitor.

"I'm sorry Rayne," I whispered as my muscles tightened to descend. "I'm so sorry."

"I understand. It's not your fault, _flicka_." He said as the sword flashed downward. It cut through his flesh and I felt the arterial spray hit me in the face with the coppery smell of blood. I felt the sword shear through flesh and bone, getting caught in the bone before it tore the bone off its joint. I felt the life leave Rayne's body.

Finally, the mage released his spell on me and I could control myself again. But all I could do was stare at the stump of Rayne's neck, slowly seeping blood onto the marble floor and the lifeless heap his once vibrant body made. I felt the beheading happen over and over again, a memory ingrained in my muscles and mind for life. I looked at the sword, _my_ sword, and the weapon that had once represented freedom and joy for me now became a symbol of death and of my flaws as a friend, ultimately turning me into a betrayer. Finally, I could no longer bear to look or touch the metal and I let it clang to the floor.

"Let that be a lesson." Maggur breathed in my ear. "If you _ever_ disobey a man's wishes, that is what comes of it. The death of a dear friend by your own hand."

I could only nod numbly, unable to tear my eyes away from Rayne.

Maggur's laughter faded, echoing in my mind as he left. One phrase kept repeating itself in my mind. _I killed him, I killed him, I killed him. _

_

* * *

_

That night was terrifying for Griffin. His dreams seem to come straight from Ganiel the Dream God himself.

He was facing a room, dark and kind of dank with blood on the floor and chains that spiraled on the floor in morbid designs. It was all from a bird's eye view so he couldn't place himself. For a moment he wondered why he was there then a sound like a sob permeated the air. He looked around, confused. There was no one there, was there?

He was about to try and pinch himself awake because the room was starting to frighten him when there was movement in the far corner. Griffin looked down and with a start, saw Bree. He tried to move toward her but something prevented him. Invisible ropes wrapped around him so he tried to call her name but no sound came out of his mouth. With fury pounding behind his eyes, he contented himself with watching.

Bree looked like the little boys and girls his knightmaster often had him heal in the slums, where they couldn't get the nutrition and food they needed to live healthily. Griffin could see her bones protrude from her flesh. There was no fat to protect her, as if she had been starved. What angered him most wasn't the skinny arms and legs but the numerous scars and cuts along her body. Some crisscrossed in symmetrical lines while others were ragged, zigzagging back and forth along his twin's skin. Rage boiled under his own skin. Someone was going to pay, and pay _dearly_, for harming Bree that way.

She had her head tucked between her drawn up knees and her chest and was crying in the corner, back pressed up against the wall, tears cleaning her skin and leaving tracks along her cheeks. The sobs were harsh and raw, as if they had been going on a long time. Her ragged clothes, clothes he could tell were Tortallan made and bought, were wet and stained.

Suddenly a door he hadn't noticed before opened across the room and light poured in. Bree's grief stricken sobs stopped and she looked up. She was frightened, he could tell, as she scrambled to stand. A boy about her age hurried in after a short whispered conversation with someone beyond the door before it closed. He was Scanran, of that Griffin was sure, with sweeping blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Yet there was a tangible difference between the boy and the other Scanrans Griffin had met but he couldn't tell what it was. Bree stood terrifyingly still, nostrils flaring and eyes narrowing. The boy turned from the door, eyes sad. He began to walk toward Bree as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I had no idea he was going to-"

"_You!_" Bree snarled. She cocked a fist and threw a punch at the boy. Startled, the boy ducked.

_You let him have it Bree_. Griffin though satisfyingly.

"You gave me the pill so I could use it, God blast it!" Bree cried, throwing a high kick toward the Scanran boy's face. "It was supposed to get me out of here!"

Griffin was confused. What pill?

"I wasn't lying!" The boy cried, ducking under the high kick.

"Yes you did!" Bree snarled and threw a punch that landed on the boy's cheek. His head snapped to the side and he swore. The tears began to flow down Bree's face again. "You said to use it when I had had enough! Well, I did and I used it!" She grabbed hold of the boy's shirt and threw a punch that landed directly in his chest. "I was supposed to die!"

_Die?_ Griffin's thoughts suddenly turned vicious. No one was going to kill his sister! His feelings toward the boy, already suspicious, turned downright murderous. Bree kept yelling.

"I was supposed to die! If I had died, then I wouldn't have ever met him!" The boy sighed, and wrapped his arms around Bree as if he was hugging her. She struggled in his grip. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down." His voice was quiet but Bree and Griffin both heard it. If made the tears streaming down Bree's face turn into rivers.

"How can I be calm now that he's dead?" She shouted. She still fought to escape the boy's hold but her struggles became weaker and weaker until she was gripping the boy for support. She buried her face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder, weeping. The boy rubbed his hand along her back, patting her every now and then, murmuring words of comfort.

Griffin wasn't sure what to think anymore. He had no idea why he was dreaming this but he wasn't sure he liked it. Finally, he noticed Bree's sobs had stopped. He looked back at the two of them.

"Sorry," Bree whispered, letting go of the boy. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so-"

"Angry? Torn? Confused? Grief-stricken?" The boy supplied. "Been there, you don't have to apologize."

The two of them stood together, watching one another. Griffin had a feeling there was an unspoken conversation going on between.

"So…" Bree began, eyes calculating. "What does this make us now?"

"I guess not enemies." The boy said, eyes just as calculating. Bree bit her lip, looking at the boy through lowered lashes.

"People could get the wrong idea." She whispered, turning away.

"Here I am, hoping someone will get the right idea." The boy said, taking a step forward and putting fingers under Bree's chin and turning it toward him. They leaned closer to each other, lips coming closer and closer-

Suddenly thunder broke through Griffin's dream and with a start, he awoke, trembling. Nate and Ami were standing over him and another familiar face was with them. Griffin rubbed his eyes as he spoke.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Griffin muttered. He looked at them, blinked and rubbed his eyes again. "I must still be dreaming." When he cautiously opened one eye, the face was still there.

"Dreaming no longer, son." His father said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You got company."

* * *

Stole the idea line from Tammy herself, just reread squire and that line has been itching to be out of my fingers. small disclaimer.

anyway, guess its that time now, and a toast....to Review Replies!

**WolfandVampire - **thank you!

**Eden C. - **well, you know what? i just did! lol, just joking. *squeal* running to hide!!!! *straight faced*, of course, its only a minor detail to leave a cliffhanger. not like you're waiting for the next chapter right? just teasing. i'm keeping them coming dont you worry!

**bclovr-22 - **gotta love that little email. so sorry it wasnt a fast update. life has plans that just dont go with mine no matter what. omg, yes! you should totally watch seabuscuit! i have the book and surprisingly, the movie follows it really well. thank you for you critique i was kind of worried.

**Shy Angel102 - **same. i love long chapters. i drool over them. figuratively, of course. well? was the mystery person who you thought it was? good thing you didnt have to let the Bree and Brett idea go then yeah? was this a giant chapter to you?

**Yreva13 - **sorry about the long wait. but hang in there, i will!

**K.M. - **it was wasnt it? i'm sorry to be mean, but if i wasnt, no one would ever read my story! well? was the hooded man who you thought it was?

Was the hooded man who anyone thought it was?

Bit of shameless advertising. Please read my other two stories, Save the Hero and Stand in the Rain. Stand in the Rain is a bunch of song fic oneshots and Save the Hero is also a oneshot.

okay, this time i dont have a funny quote but this one really made me think. i have no idea who it's by.

"If you aim to fail but succeed, have you failed or succeeded?"


	17. Hearts Combine

well, first of all, an apology is in order. i havent updated in a long time and i apologize. there are some reasons behind it but still. it wasnt fair to you guys

my computer was in the shop and being me, i forgot to upload the right version of this onto a memory stick. second, once i wrote the chapter, oddly, dont know how, my computer deleted it or didnt save it. dont know which. and finally, i lost my drive. you know how you get going really well in a story and then your parents or friend calls you away and later you go back and you cant remember what you had going? well, that happened to me.

_Any_way, i didnt want to write a A/N chapter because i personally dont like it when i see a new chapter, get all excited, and then realized its a A/N.

okay, enough about me. this chapter isnt that long. its kind of a filler but it leads up to something i promise.

* * *

Chapter 17: Hearts Combine

A week and a half later.

"There's a secret entrance here," Frode pointed on the roughly drawn map of Teiluj in the ground. "We can enter through there under cover of dark."

Griffin crouched on his heels next to his father, watching the Scanran describe Teiluj. It never ceased to amaze him, the stories these men had to tell him. There were about fifty of them, sent by the Whisper Man. Griffin didn't know who he was but Dom and his squad had smiled in relief when they had met and greeted the men with grateful faces so he assumed it was someone on their side.

"So," Dom nodded, breaking Griffin from his thoughts. "We attack tonight."

Beside him, Nate and Ami studied the map intently, memorizing it like they had been taught. As Griffin examined the dry ground before them and looked back to the edge of the forest where he could make out the rough shape of Teiluj in the distance, a hand came to rest on his shoulder and Griffin looked up to see a feral grin grace Dom's features.

"Don't worry, Griffin," Dom said, showing teeth. "Maggur is going to regret ever messing with our family."

Griffin nodded and looked at Teiluj once more. _Oh, he will regret. He'll regret _ever_ laying a hand on Bree or my name isn't Griffin of Masbolle._

* * *

There was silence and then I heard footsteps hurrying closer and closer. Gripping a clod of dirt in one hand, I held it ready to throw. A key turned in the lock and I tensed. The door opened and I relaxed as Brett scrambled in.

Over the past weeks, Brett and I had become close. I knew that I loved him and I felt we were meant to be together. Brett felt the same and we knew those strange sparks of emotion we felt around each other before was the attraction we had for each other. Neither of us understood why us but I knew, and still know, even if Brett doesn't care for it, that it was an arrangement from the Gods, telling us to end the hate our countries have always had against each other. An alliance would resolve the bloodshed if not the feelings.

Brett hurried toward me and smiled. I smiled back and he caught my face between his hands, pressing his lips to mine in a burning fervor. I replied in kind, bringing my hands to tangle in his glossy blond hair, so soft and full. His thumbs flicked across my cheekbones and left behind a trail of warmth that grew to feel like lave from a volcano. It was not unpleasant. We pressed ourselves against each other and one of Brett's hands moved to my waist, pressing his hips against mine. Finally we broke apart, gasping for air and touching foreheads.

"What was that for?" I asked him, looking into his blue eyes, bright and full of passion. He looked away.

"There's a chance…" he began and trailed off. He seemed distant for a moment, blinking his eyes rapidly, and then returned to me, clearing his throat. "There's a chance that I might die tonight." Unconsciously, my hands tightened on his shoulders, where they had moved after the kiss, as he continued. "The rebels are going to attack tonight. We've had enough of Father's tyranny. I lead them but I have to…" He began blinking rapidly again. "I have to…" He couldn't get the words out. Sighing, I leaned against him, offering comfort. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, squeezing gently. "I have to be the one to…kill…Father."

I tried to imagine having to kill my father back home and a feeling of grief and horror washed over me at the thought. Brett's arm squeezed again and I touched his hand.

"It'll be alright."

"I know he wasn't much of a father, Bree," Brett burst out, voice cracking. "But he's still my father and I love him. I don't understand it. He hurt me, hurt Mother, hurt all the people of Scanra, and he hurt _you_ but I still love him. I feel like a monster. How can I still love him?" Brett's face fell and he barely kept his tears in check. Gently, as if Brett was a startled horse, I leaned in and slowly kissed his cheek.

"He's your father, Brett, your own flesh and blood. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him and you know that. But it's alright to love him. By loving him, you show you have humility and to me, that is what matters the most."

Brett turned his face to catch my lips with his. We stayed that way for a moment and then parted.

"Thank you, Bree," he whispered and kissed me again. There was a knock on the door and suddenly, Brett was all business.

"We have fifteen minutes left so I have to tell you this fast." I nodded, confused. Brett pointed to the window of the cell I had been moved back to after Rayne's killing. "At around the ninth bell of the evening, I will throw a knife in through there before the attack starts. A bell afterward, the attack begins. There will be fire so be prepared. I've given instruction for a few of the rebels to release the prisoners. When they get to you, show them the knife. They'll take you to a safe place. I'll meet you there tomorrow and then we can go to Tortall." Brett fell deep into thought and I looked at my hands. The hands that were stained with Rayne's blood.

"Brett?" At the sound of my voice, he turned to me. I couldn't take my eyes off my hands. "Will I have to use the knife?"

Brett's hands took mine and covered them with warmth. I looked up into his eyes, scared. "No, you won't have too."

I let out a breath of relief as Brett gave me another fervent kiss on the lips.

"I have to go now," he whispered into my ear and his breath made pleasant shivers travel down my spine. "If anything happens, I'm glad I met you."

I couldn't help it. I let out a small laugh.

"What a strange meeting it was." I giggled helplessly. He grinned and began to walk toward the door. In that moment, I realized something. Something that evaded me before or something I had kept suppressed because I was confused on the relationship between Brett and I. "Brett?" He was about to open the door but he turned back to me questioningly. "I love you."

His face lit up so brightly I was afraid to be blinded. It was like a beacon of warmth and light in a cold dark place. He ran back to me and caught me in another burning kiss. When he let go, he pushed my straggly brown hair out of my face and smiled with all the tenderness in his heart. "I love you too."

* * *

okay...i probably dont deserve it but what do you think?????

once again, i'm so sorry about the wait

review replies coming in THREE...TWO...ONE, action!

**K.M. - **1) thank you. it makes me really happy to know that. hope you werent too upset. 2) twin bond dreams are fun to write. 3) thank you! i really love the song. beyonce is amazing!

**Eden C. - **aw, i hope it wasnt too traumatizing. i wanted to write more about it but i guess its a good thing i didnt. lol. thank you, i really tried to convey her desperation and how she find comfort from Brett. sorry about the wait, my imagination really doesnt like me lately.

**Shy Angel102 - **the play i was in was anon(ymous) and i played a romantic teenager, Nasreen, and a motherly bartender, Serza. interesting names if you ask me. not a very well known play. well, it wasnt a long chapter, i hope you're still happy with it though. yea, i didnt want it to be obvious who was going to be killed so i gave a few misleading hints. glad they worked.

**spazzysassyangel - **thank you! hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Emaelin - **Oh. My. God. thank you so much!!! i'm happy you put that out there. i'm seriously ecstatic you think so. Hugs and cookies back!!!

well, end of the review replies. it seems the list is slowly dwindling. wanna tell me why? review!


	18. Tonight Was A Night

i know what you're thinking. _what? it hasnt been almost a month yet??? two weeks?? is she okay???_ okay, maybe not those things but i myself an wondering that. could be because my FAVORITE PART is coming up. not this chapter but very soon. anyway, this is a build up to the next chapter. it's kind of short but, hey, i kind of like it.

* * *

Chapter 18: Tonight Was A Night

Nate stalked along the edge of the forest, flexing his hands around his knives. Tonight was a night that Tortall had been planning. A night that he, as a prince, had been hoping for. A night that he, as a Tortallan, thirsted for. And a night that he, as a friend, left home for.

To Tortall, it was a strike at Maggur, maybe kill him, revenge of sorts for the recent and past deaths. To the prince, it was a gain of political ground that could sway more Scanrans against Maggur. To the Tortallan, it was a way to make Maggur suffer like his friends had suffered. To the friend, it was time to free Bree.

* * *

Brett stood on guard duty at the gate with Alexi, watching the moon for the time. Tonight was a night he had been planning ever since the rebels had initiated him into their ranks. A night that he, as Maggur's son, dreaded. A night that he, as a Scanran, hoped for. A night that he, as a lover, thirsted for.

To the rebels, it was a night to taste freedom and rid themselves of a tyrant. To the son, it was the loss of a father, no matter how kind or cruel he had been. To the Scanran, it was a night when bloodshed could end and fathers and brothers could come home from the war that would be over by dawn. To the lover, it was the saving of his soulmate.

* * *

Griffin crouched in the shadows of the night, bow in hand, sword ready for any attack. Tonight was a night he had only dreamed of ever since he was a boy, knowing that Maggur was still out there. A night that he, as a Tortallan noble, wished for. A night that he, as a twin brother, hungered bitterly for. A night that he, as a warrior healer sworn to the crown, was duty bound to continue on with.

To the boy he had been, it was beyond imagining that Tortall's greatest enemy could be dead by morning. To the Tortallan noble, it was a way to save lives, money, and homes, one step toward reviving the border Tortallans. To the twin brother, it was a deeply significant night for Maggur had hurt his other half and he would pay dearly for it. To the warrior healer, it was a night he could not back out of no matter what.

* * *

Ami pet her mare on the shoulder, murmuring words of comfort to the skittish horse and trying to calm her own nerves. Tonight was a night that she would rescue her dearest friend. A night that she, as a warrior, pitted her skills against Maggur's best to see if she could survive. A night that she, as a girl, was sure would end in emotions beyond her understanding and she would feel them. A night that she, as a best friend, not only planned for but made happen.

To the rescuer, it was the reason she was here and the reason she had shoved her way past the obstacles and blood on her way. To the warrior, it was exciting, a way to see if she was truly prepared to spend her entire life this way. To the girl, she knew she would numb herself to those emotions and focus on the goal to rid Tortall of its greatest threat. To the best friend, it meant that her companion was on the horizon.

* * *

Dom went over the map once more with his squad, making sure that everyone remembered his post and duty. Tonight was a night that would test his commanding as Kel had been tested during their past trip into Scanra. A night that he, as a commander, had thought of over and over, constantly seeking ways to bring everyone home safely. A night that he, as a father, shouted to the Gods for. A night that he, as Domitan of Masbolle, would never forget.

To the tested, he feared he would fail and never be able to work with the Own again. To the commander, it meant it just another night in the field, working to keep his men alive. To the father, it meant a night of deep retribution to the one who had taken _his_ flesh and blood without his consent. To Domitan of Masbolle, it meant it would be burned in his memory forever and only his love would be able to keep the images from haunting him at night.

* * *

Bree waited in the cell in darkness, no light on ever since the night was called, mediating. Tonight was a night that she, the prisoner, could finally see the hope on the horizon. A night that she, as a girl, knew it would be freedom from fear of assault. A night that she, as a ransom hostage, would not have to worry that her country would have to pay an exorbitant amount for her return. A night that she, as a Scanran traitor's lover, knew could every second could mean his life or death.

To the prisoner, it meant hope and freedom with fresh air that hadn't been tasted in months. To the girl, she knew she could never be the same but knew the lift from fear meant she would be one step closer to home. To the Scanran traitor's lover, she wished with every fiber of her being and her thought in her mind that this night would never occur.

* * *

Unknowingly, each warrior lowered their head in prayer to the gods.

"Please, Mithros, keep them alive tonight. Please, Great Mother, may we escape with our souls intact. Please, Black God, allow us to come home safely. Please, Graveyard Hag, roll your dice in our favor. So mote it be." The prayer ended and the warriors, rebel, Tortallan, and Scanran, looked to their commanders.

The Tortallan and Scanran commander said, "At midnight, we attack."

The rebel commander said, "At midnight, we attack."

* * *

Oh god, it looked so much longer on Word. Geez, i feel like a slacker.

anyway, even though the chapter was kind kind of disappointing, :( sorry, i know something that could (will?) cheer you up. REVIEW REPLIES!

**Lady Blooddrop - **thank you for the review. Brett is a good character isnt he?? was that soon enough for you?? tee hee

**WolfandVampire - **hhhhhhmmmm....i'll have to think on that one. :)

**quickreader93 - **ssssshhhh!!! dont tell anyone!!! its supposed to be a secret. ;]

**K.M. - **i hope not too!! to be honest, i dont really plan out how she feels, it's just one of those things that just end up there you know?? sorry for no battle but...actually i can't tell you cause it'll give the next chapter away.

**Emaelin - **not allowed huh?? hhmm, i'll have to think on that. Brett isn't such a main character, it might be a good idea....lol, dont worry, i won't. i have too much in store for him. i'm evil that way XD. hope this chapter wasnt too awful. hugs and brownies back!! (do i get to eat those brownies you sent me??)

**Wynn Hygeorht - **thanks so much!!

**Eden C. - **are you out of your seat shocked that i'm actually on time this time?? i know i am. you know, looking back, i noticed that there isnt a single chapter you didnt review??? i want to thank you for that. let brett die???? what world do you live in?? of course brett dies!!! lol, uh hello brandi? of course he doesnt!!! dont worry, i'll keep my inner evil in check.

**domsdirtysecret - **aren't you special? shout outs and all! lol, thank you for the long review...again. shhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! dont give away the story yet!!!

Okay, general question. do you guys like this kind of review replies or would you prefer the real review replies where i click the review reply link when i get an email saying you reviewed? so i guess im asking, would you prefer public or private reviews?


	19. Fight and Rescue Part One

would you guys believe me if i told you i did this all today?? haha, well i did. and guess what else? it's also on time!! i'm impressed with myself. anyway, this is a really long chapter so i'm splitting it up along a few posts. this is part one. hope you all enjoy it.

p.s.

great news! my ligament is almost fully healed!!! it's been almost 3 months since i last rode my (technically not but might as well be) horse. i'm so happy!!!

* * *

Chapter 19: Fight and Rescue Part One

I sat in meditation, eyes closed, waiting for something to happen. My nerves fizzed though I showed no outward sign. Fear bubbled foremost in my mind and I struggled to control my breathing. Footsteps, slow, lazy, and heavy, plodded outside in the hallway like a drip of water, keeping my sanity in tact. They paused and there was silence for a moment. It was a heady moment and my heart caught in my throat for Brett had not yet given me the dagger. Had he forgotten? Did the attack start already? Was he-

Behind me there was a muffled clatter and I jumped, quickly rising to my feet and turning. I need not have worried. Brett stared at me through the bars of the back window. His face was emotionless but his eye flashed me a wink before he disappeared and those heavy footsteps from before carried on. The muffled clatter had come from a bundle of linens on the floor underneath the window. I sat down under it, where none of the guards who passed could see what I was doing, and slowly unwrapped the cloth. In its folds, buried deep, was the dagger. It was old and nicked, though in fairly good condition. The hilt was dull brass with inlays all along its edge. I turned it over and stamped, in gold on the bottom of the hilt, was a blank spot. It was so different from the rest of the hilt, designed so intricately, that I knew it was the rebel's mark. What a more perfect symbol for an underground rebellion was there? I could think of none.

I curled my fingers around the hilt and laid it in my lap. Returning to the _lotus_ position, I began my meditation again, this time with open eyes. Staring at the door, I waited for my freedom to come.

* * *

Brett was sitting in his room when he heard the watchman call the midnight hour. Silently, he looked to Alexi and their eyes met. Nadar and Harren watched the two of them, confused. Alexi and Brett stood up and the other two men did as well. Brett stepped forward toward them and the two thugs looked down at him. Brett stuck out his hand. Nadar took it hesitantly. Never had Brett hade any move to acknowledge him before. Alexi did the same with Harren.

"Men, it was a pleasure knowing you." Brett said softly and before either of the two guards could respond, he and Alexi jerked them forward, straight onto the knives they had produced.

Alexi rolled the now dead Harren onto the floor and watched Brett do the same. Quickly, once he was assured of his master's well being, he strode the back of the room and threw open the hidden trapdoor in the floor. A man, built stoutly and dressed in armor for battle, was the first to enter. He looked around, beady blue eyes glaring at every corner from under a bush of gray hair. Brett bowed to the leader of the rebellion.

"Are the rest of the men in position, sir?" He asked. Despite the fact that his rank in reality was somewhat higher then this man's, he felt indebted because, though this man would force him to take the throne that Brett didn't want, he was instrumental, to a large degree, to Maggur's defeat.

"Yes, are you prepared?" The man turned his intense eyes onto Brett. Brett didn't reply but simply hefted a large sword from the wall.

"As always," He replied plainly and turned to lead the man toward battle.

* * *

Griffin and Nate were standing under the cover of the trees with Ami, Dom, and Frode. They heard the watchman on the walls call the midnight hour and turned away. Silently, for any noise could mean death, they made their way to the cliffs behind Teiluj. Though whoever had planned Teiluj had taken into account a frontal attack, they clearly hadn't given nearly enough thought to the back. There was a much smaller and less fatal way to enter. The back of Teiluj was about three meters away from a cliff and a large balcony shielded the door to a secret passage way dug into the ground. Supposedly, it led to a cellar below.

"Does everyone remember their positions?" Dom had called a quick regroup to go over the plan one last time. Everyone in the group nodded. Dom turned his eyes to the three squires. "What is your goal?"

"Get the prisoners out as fast as possible," Griffin answered grimly, a hidden fire burning deeply in his eyes. Dom nodded.

"If there is any trouble you can't handle?"

"I go and get help from any of you." Ami piped up. "And if there's a mage, it's Griffin's job to handle it. Nate and I focus on getting Maggur's leverage away from him."

"Very well then," Dom said and shoved his helmet on his head. A small metal piece protected his nose and it made his sapphire eyes gleam brightly with a mischievous air. "Let's go give Maggur a piece of his own advice."

They went in staggered groups to the door. Griffin was last with Nate and Ami. The three of them had been kept back in case there was something on the other side. When Dom signaled them from the door, they checked the wall carefully, making sure there were no sentries, and bolted for the safety of the underground passage. Swiftly, they made their way to the end of the passage and pushed their way forward.

Many pairs of eyes stared at them, glistening in the near darkness, lit only by a small lamp in the corner. Even from a distance, Griffin could see the ribs showing in their stomachs, the bruises blossoming on their bodies, and the limbs at awkward angles. There was not a single piece of clean whole clothing among them.

"Who are you?" One of them whispered. He was a boy, scrawny and lanky, nursing a broken wrist. Griffin stepped forward, ignoring his father's whispered order. Placing his hands on the boy's arm, now shaking with fear – though he did not turn away, he closed his eyes and called up the blue green orb that was his magic. When he opened his eyes again, the boy was staring at his newly healed wrist in awe.

"We're here to help," Griffin said calmly.

* * *

In the dead of midnight, Brett made his careful way down to the storerooms. The hay and wood, the most perfect material for his plan, was always kept separate from everything including the stables. It was an ideal place to start a fire. However, in a typical rebel's move, not the only place. Brett glanced at the moon and quickened his pace. In about five minutes, the other man who played arson would light the kitchen in a blaze after spreading oil over everything. The attacks with the fire had to happen simultaneously otherwise the Teiluj guards would be warned and prepared.

He hopped down the steps and quickly ducked through the door. The hay, piled in a haphazard pile in the farther half of the stone room, was a deep contrast to the wood, stacked into neat stacks along the wall, buried underneath the hay as well. Brett opened the lamp for its oil carefully and dumped half of it on the meeting point. Then he sprinkled more of it on the hay and used the rest to trickle along the wood. Nothing in this room would be saved if he had anything to say about it. Glancing outside, he saw the moon had reached its designated point and he slowly took out the candle.

"Great Mother, War God Mithros, make this endeavor successful and help us save Scanra." He prayed and threw the candle on the oil. After making sure it would burn well, he made his way to the main castle. Alexi and the other arson joined him and they met up with the leaders of the rebellion in Brett's rooms.

"It's done." Brett said and took his sword from Alexi.

The man who started the rebels nodded. "The attack begins now." He murmured into the spelled pendent around his neck. A moment later, Brett made out the alarm sound and heard the calls of the sentries. He turned to go but the leaders stopped him.

"You have a task ahead of you, Brett Rathhausak. A king must die by your hand."

"Isn't there anyone else?" Brett asked, in desperate attempt to avoid what he knew had to come. But he was afraid, afraid to kill his own father. The leader looked back at him with sad eyes.

"You know it must be you. We will provide you with the means to get to King Maggur but it must be you who kills him."

Brett's throat closed up and he only nodded, the small _foolish_ glimmer of hope he had kept that someone else would have to kill Maggur extinguished.

Once his small squad was ready, he led the way out of the suite. Outside there was chaos and Brett saw Tailuj fighters against the rebels along the hallways, battles being fought inside and out. He and the other men jumped into the fray and the world quickly narrowed down to instinct. Block, thrust, duck, dodge, kill. The cycle repeated over and over and Brett became numb to everything else.

Though the rebels had great numbers, it seemed that the Teiluj men never got tired. Brett had found himself against a particularly vicious man, built like a bear and frothing at the mouth. Brett gulped at the sigh of a possessed man. He was afraid of those men who had war spirits in them. They knew neither rhyme nor reason and this man grinned at Brett's fear.

"Time to say goodnight," he growled and launched into a barrage that Brett struggled to keep up with. Suddenly, Brett's Teiluj training, something he kept bottled away tightly in a small part of him, burst forth. His mind blanked and he could only think about the man in front of him and his memories. Once again, he could feel the whips against his back, urging him to kill the man in front of him or die himself. Once again, he could feel the molten knives cutting through his skin and hearing the voices say that if he killed the man in front of him, the pain would end. The monster that Brett had become in Teiluj burst forth and he attacked the Scanran before him with an animalistic roar. He beheaded the man almost instantly and turned to his new opponent. He killed that man and attacked the next. Soon, he forgot who he was fighting and the pain that he remembered from his training, suddenly real again, was foremost in his mind. Dimly, in the deepest recesses of his mind, he hoped that Alexi, who knew what Brett became under stress of battle, would keep their allies away from him.

Finally, after Brett killed the man before him, a nasty skinny man who had had a way with knives and left Brett with several kisses on his blades to remember him by, he turned to see his next opponent only to be thrown against the wall and held there by strong arms. The Brett from Teiluj, who had completely dominated Brett's mind, roared and struggled against the men who held him, unfamiliar and in his eyes, begging to be murdered in their beds. Suddenly, a hand whipped across Brett's face and a burning feeling bloomed on his cheek. Brett from Teiluj growled and lunged, trying to get at the man before him but the slap had awakened the true Brett, the person he wanted to be.

"Get a grip, Brett," Alexi snarled, knowing that harsh words and treatment was the only way to bring Brett around from past experiences. "Training is gone, long gone, and you'd better get a hold of yourself or I'll break every bone in your body."

Brett was dimly aware of Alexi as he fought to suppress the memories that always came to life every time in the heat of battle. Finally when he no longer felt the burning pain along his back, no longer smelt the draughts of torture, no longer heard that sickly sweet voice telling him to kill to stop the pain, and no longer tasted the leather gag that held back his screams, he opened his eyes.

"Are you all back or do I have to slap you again?" Alexi growled, though his eyes were soft and worried.

"I think I'm all back." Brett said, trying to remember what he had just done. Alexi nodded to the two men holding Brett and they let go, moving away from the prince. Brett rubbed his face and looked around. Bodies littered the floor of the hallway, most in the black and green colors of Teiluj livery. The rebels stared at Brett with wide eyes, swords in the rest position yet hands prepared to bring them back up at a moments notice. Brett cleared his throat and looked to Alexi. "Should we continue?"

Alexi nodded and handed Brett his sword. Surprised, because he never remembered letting go, Brett took it and led the way toward Maggur's private study. The sounds of battle slowly became audible. A hand came down onto Brett's shoulder and he glanced up at Alexi. Four others came to the front and took up Brett's previous position of leader. Annoyed, though knowing that he had to be the one to kill his father, Brett let them pass and followed their lead.

Steadily, clatters, shouts, screams, and roars became louder and louder. They reached their peak outside a door that had a single gold eyehole, the only one as such in the fort. It was Maggur's door. The four men who had taken point stealthily drew their swords and one opened the door. As it swung, they jumped forward, the rest of the small squad close behind them.

The scene that greeted them was not what Brett expected. Maggur, his private guard, and the mage, Kjetil fought fierce duels with the rebels, blood splattering most of the furniture and limbs and bodies, not always attached, were strewn all over. Maggur was fighting side by side with Kjetil, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, as he killed the rebels slowly, drawing out their suffering. The rebels of Brett's squad jumped into the action, Brett and Alexi following hesitantly. Kjetil saw them first and grinned, pointing at the rebels just coming into the fray, indicating that they should take care of them. Brett ignored the silent order and walked up to Kjetil until he was right up against the man. Motioning for the mage to bend down, the man did so with blind trust. Brett fingered his dagger as Kjetil's ear came close to his mouth. He let his Teiluj self take over, but not so much he was out of control.

"Enjoy the Black God's realm." He said, pushing the Stormwing feather turned dagger deep into the mage's chest before he had a chance to retaliate. Kjetil fell, a look of confusion on his face. Brett kicked his body aside, leaving the Stormwing dagger in the mage, and entered the fray with the rest of the rebels. He helped them kill Maggur's private guard and when that was taken care of, turned to his father.

There was simply no way to describe Maggur's face then a mask of anger. His eyes, blue like a Scanran, were dark and murderous, brought close together by the vicious snarl he brought his mouth into. It was an ominous picture. Maggur was dressed in full battle armor and had two axes slung across his back, two swords -one in each hand, and a war hammer tucked into his belt. The armor, black, seemed to eat up the little light there was. Brett gulped but stood tall. His decisions had led him this far and he would see it through.

"You," Maggur growled. "You, _traitor! _I gave you a kingdom and this is how you repay me?!"

Maggur wasted no time for Brett's answer. He lunged in with his two swords and Brett had to hurriedly step away. His own sword was no match for two. But as he stepped back, he stumbled on a fellow rebel's detached arm and fell. Maggur leaped for the chance and jumped for Brett, swords raised above his head. Instinct took over and Brett rolled away, the swords jarring into the floor. As he rolled, he caught sight of a hilt hiding under a man's torso. He lunged for it and pulled. It came loose almost too easily. Dismissing that, Brett turned in time to block Maggur's descending attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alexi and his squad battling with some new Teiluj troops, drawn in by the sound of Brett and his father's duel. Brett turned his attention back to Maggur and disengaged. The older man snarled but retreated, tossing his swords aside for his more favored weapons, the axes. He drew them and as he did, Brett sent a thrust toward Maggur's stomach. Maggur jumped away, stumbling over bones and blood. With a roar, he withdrew his axes and rushed Brett. Brett blocked the side attacks and twisted his blades around the axe handles in hopes of getting Maggur to let go for fear of his hands. But his swords only scraped against Maggur's armor, leaving deep groves behind in the metal but otherwise leaving Maggur unharmed. Brett swiftly moved away, taking deep gulps of air. Maggur, who was in no such state, despite his heavier attire, grinned and attacked. Brett found himself sinking more and more into his Teiluj self and let the memories return full force.

With a roar, he lunged at Maggur in a rapid side sweep-thrust-lunge combination that made Maggur retreat farther and farther. Brett glimpsed the balcony and suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind. He changed mid strike and caught Maggur neatly on the left shoulder, leaving a bloody gash behind between the arm and shoulder plates. Maggur growled and retreated to the right, putting himself closer and closer to the balcony. Brett steadily made Maggur retreat until he was one step away from the ledge of the balcony. He came into closer quarters and locked hilts with his father. The older man bore down on Brett but Brett refused to let him win, calling to mind Bree and all the children who had suffered because Maggur was king. If he was the man he wanted to be, Brett would not let that happen.

"You're a fool, Brett," Maggur snarled, trying to weaken his son through verbal barbs. "Twice the fool if you think that I will let you get away with this."

"You won't have to worry," Brett said, pushing his father closer and closer to the edge. "Because you won't be here."

"You brat! I gave you everything and you turn on me at the first chance you get! You're no son of mine, Brett of No one!"

"No," Brett growled, "You took away everything from me! My mother, my childhood, and my freedom!" With that, he dropped his long sword, took the dagger he had kept up his sleeve, and cut his own father's throat.

As the arterial spray hit his face, he let go of the man who had help bear him and watched him tumble over the side of the balcony to clatter on the ground.

"Brett!" A voice called behind him. Brett turned, panting, to see Alexi running toward him. "The Tortallans are here too!"

* * *

well????? want to tell me what you think? i know, i'm so evil. SUCH a cliff hanger. but hey, what keeps you coming back?

anyway, total census on the mini poll i asked was public review replies so i guess you guys are just going to have to remember what you wrote before. or, you know, cheat and look at the reviews.

Review Replies!!!

**k9angel - **thank you, i hope this was enough!

**domsdirtysecret - **that would be so cool. if there was a computer that radiated suspense. hahaha, how'd you guess? i write all my stories as if they're movies. that's kind of the way i write so i always listen to music that inspires too. i dont remember what i was listening to but it was build up music. pshh, dom is always the best. he and kel are made for each other. :) i can't tell you, i can't tell you, i can't tell you!!!! but you have to keep it quiet. you're getting too good at guessing!

**4-eyedDragon - **i know right??? ugh, it's like five or six pages on word and you're like, yes!! a big chapter! then you put it on here and it's like itty bitty fit on one page and you're like, where did all my work go? at least i am like that. oh my gosh, i totally check to make sure i put it all up. every time!! anyway, thanks. i thought long and hard about the previous chapter.

**Yreva13 - **sorry, i dont do super duper quick. it's my worst vice. but i try, i promise i try!!

**Eden C. - **thank you!! your reviews are always so kind and they make me feel like such a brilliant writer. i can't really say anything to them except thank you, thank you, thank you!!! i have this thing with emotion writing. like, i love it and i try and make myself feel what i'm trying to say and i put it into words. i actually think that it's my favorite part of writing, the emotions because you can put your whole self into it because that's what everyone else feels too. its something everyone in the world can relate to. how many things are there that do that? shhh, you can't tell anyone. it's a secret!!

**Reviewer - **i dont know where you saw that, but i double checked and it said Dom had dark hair. i assumed it was black because that's just me. if you could point me to where you saw that, so i can correct my for verification. thank you!!

**bclovr-22 - **long time no see, what's up?? haha, i do that all the time. read in the morning and forget to review after school. thank you, i was hoping it wasnt too much or too overdone. can you believe it? i actually updated on time? the last time this happened was what? fifth chapter?

anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. i worked extra hard on it. now i'm getting kicked off my computer so i have to go but tell me, tell me, tell me!!!

P.S.

more shameless advertising. check out my stories, Shattered, Save the Hero, Stand in the Rain (one more chapter before completion!), and No Music, No Life. go read them and review!! please??


	20. Fight and Rescue Part Two

well, not a long one but one i've been dying to write. if only for the drama. oh my god, i'm so evil. i dont know how any of you are going to react but i think its safe to say i should go hide under a rock. so, i guess what i'm trying to say is be prepared and dont hate. there's enough of that, right **domsdirtysecret**?

speaking of hate, last night there was a shoot out scarily close to my house. alright, like five miles, but still. police died and there was a possibility that it could have been someone i knew. what a serious wake up call for me. scary thing was, i found out it happen like five hours after it did and realized that wow, i was awake when that happened, safe in my bed while there was someone out there indirectly protecting me and he died. kind of sad and though i know that all the cops out there arent like "lets protect the civilians", there are people who do that. this cop could have been one of them. kind of warms your heart and makes you feel sad at the same time.

anyway, there must have been something i wanted to say but like always, i wont remember until the second after i click add chapter. so, withour further preamble, PART DOS!

* * *

Chapter 20: Fight and Rescue Part Two

Griffin couldn't believe the state these people were in and refused to leave until he had given each a through check over and treated the worst of their injuries. Not for the first time, he thanked his knightmaster for helping him develop his Gift. Once he would have had to rest after three healings, now he only had to pause between every seven. He went through the prisoners like water, Ami and Nate helping with a few of the Whisper Man's men.

He was just taking a break when from above, came pounding footsteps, shouts, and clashes of metal against metal. The prisoners looked up, confused, and the warriors looked to each other, recognizing the sounds of battle. Men prepared their weapons and they were about to head up when a particularly loud crash sounded above. Someone tried the trapdoor and called out that it was no good. So, while the warriors worked to free the trapdoor, Griffin healed as much as he could.

Finally, Griffin mended the last broken finger. He stretched, sighing in satisfaction as his spine cracked and popped. With the trapdoor now free and the men working to clear the debris of it, Dom frowned as he watched his son, worried that he might have exhausted himself. With a sigh, he unhooked a flask from his belt and made his way over toward his son.

"Griffin," he called. Griffin turned, his hazel eyes ringed slightly with exhaustion. His father handed him the flask, the liquid swishing gently. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better."

Shrugging, as if he was only doing it because Dom told him to, Griffin reached for it and took a small sip. His eyes widened quickly and he gasped. "What is this? He asked, staring at the plain leather. "I feel like I've slept for days."

"Some old drink they give Provost Guard scent hound handlers on long hunts." Dom said, taking the flask and putting back on his belt. "Come on, we have a battle to fight." He turned and was leading Griffin to the trapdoor with the rest of the warriors when a loud crash of metal sounded from outside the secret passage.

Everyone in the cellar froze. Silence descended and to each, the only sound was their breath and heart. After a moment, Frode crept out the passage to see what had made such a noise. No one moved and no one spoke, fear clotting their throats. Finally, Frode returned sporting a large grin.

"Maggur is dead!" He cried. The silence in the cellar remained, many too shocked to believe it.

"Well," said Dom in his familiar drawl. "There's only one thing left to do." His eyes glinted as his face hardened. "Get out our fellow Tortallan."

The men of the Own nodded, eyes as hard as Dom. Bree was as much their child as she was Dom's, having been raised alongside them. Griffin grinned, flexing his hands. He was about to inflict a serious amount of pain on the people responsible for Bree's capture. Ami and Nate traded glances, eyes alit. They were about to do what they came here for.

Wolset opened the trapdoor and Dom was the first to climb out. Everyone waited for Dom's signal but none of them expected the gasp that escaped the Commander's mouth as he pulled himself up.

"Mother of all protect us," He whispered, gawking wide eyed at all the devices hanging on the walls and the stains of old blood on the floor. One by one, his warriors, unsure, made their way up and stared in horror.

"This is inhuman! How can anyone stand for this?" Griffin heard Wolset whisper to Qasim.

"I don't know." The Bazhir replied. As they helped their fellows up and left the Whisper Man's men with the task of taking the prisoners to safety and a meeting point, the Tortallans made their way out of the sickening room.

They had just walked out the door when sounds of fighting and shouts reached their ears. Dom signaled two men to go check it out. Moments later they returned.

"It's Scanrans versus Scanrans. Some wear the livery of Teiluj and the others are of all colors," one said.

"Looks like a rebellion." The other added. Dom stroked the beard that had formed on his chin and thought. Finally he nodded.

"Stick to the original plan. The Teiluj are clearly not on our side. We'll help the rebels, if that's what they are." Griffin, Ami, and Nate nodded and the groups made before dispersed in all directions.

* * *

I sat anxiously in the cell, worrying, waiting, and desperately hoping. For a while now, I heard the sounds of shouts and fighting. But it was only recently the fire worked its way to the hallway. I couldn't hear any sounds from there anymore, though before there were the cries of dying men, unable to get away from the flames. The stench of burning flesh pierced through my nose with every breath and sometimes I thought I would gag with disgust.

The fire kept creeping closer and closer to my cell and I had been stuck in the farthest corner of the cell for at least an hour now. I felt faint, trying not to breath in the smoke, crouching below the smoke line but I could feel my lungs steadily filling up. Coughing, I tried again to open my door, carefully fiddling with the dagger but the lock was too thick and the knife too thin and flexible. Every time the fire snapped, Brett's words whispered themselves in my mind.

_I've given instruction for a few of the rebels to release the prisoners. When they get to you, show them the knife. They'll take you to a safe place._

But those men had not yet come and I was beginning to fear they never would. Suddenly, a spark flew in from my window and caught fire on the soiled straw in the corner. It grew quickly, licking the walls and catching on the wooden floor. I leapt away and tried to work the door open again, fear pounding in my chest. I gave up trying to pick the lock and settled for trying to break it down. Starting close to the fire, I ran as fast as I could and slammed into the door again and again, yelling and bruising my shoulder. One time, I ran at it and heard a snap in my shoulder and a flare of deep pain. But my innate fear of the fire, born from my ancestors before we learned to control it, was greater then the pain and I simply switched shoulders and continued battering the door. The smoke roiled in the cell and I coughed with each breath, trying to get free. Panic wormed its way into me and I tried one last time at the door. Suddenly it opened and I ran straight into the wall beyond, trying to stop but surprised beyond imagining. The door slammed shut behind me as I fell and hands helped me up. I breathed in sweet gulps of cleaner air and clutched the knife desperately to my chest. Through tearing eyes, I could hazily make out a group of men, how many I was unsure of, two on the floor beside me and some watching from a distance.

The knife tumbled from my hands at a particularly violent cough and as one of the men handed me a flask of water, another picked up the knife. In rapid Scarnan, he barked out words and held out a hand for me. I took it and he jerked me to my feet quickly. Without letting go of my hand, he barked a few more words and some of the men ran off. He began to lead me through the hall at a run. I assumed that these were the men Brett had sent for me and trusted the man wholeheartedly in my half-blinded state. Then, from ahead of us, there was a strangled cry and a thud. Three more followed and the man pushed me into a corner.

"Stay," he said in accented Common. "No move." Then he and the other men unsheathed their swords and ran forward.

The fight lasted a long time and I spent its entirety, worrying and trying to clear my eyes from the smoke residues. There was a particularly loud crash and I jumped, shrinking back as far as I could into the shadows, as the man who had spoken to me and another hazily shaped figure in Teiluj garb backed around the corner.

The rebel made a swing at the guard's head and with a snarl, the guard blocked it. The rebel let loose an odd war cry and launched into a complex overhead, underhand, back jab, thrust combination. But the Teiluj guard blocked him strike for strike. He viciously struck the thrust away and tried an overhand cut. As the rebel moved to block it, in an amazing display of swordsmanship, the Teiluj changed his strike mid blow and instead of striking the man's sword above his head, it thrust through his stomach and cut his torso away from his legs. There was no way the rebel lived through the attack. Afterwards, a few more rebels, drawn by the strange war cry, tried their mettle against the guard but against each, he held his own and killed them.

At the end of the final duel, the guard looked around, clearly satisfied with his work. He was about to turn away and leave when I felt a cough worm its way up my throat. I clapped my hands softly over my nose and mouth, holding that cough back as hard as I could but it was in vain. It exploded out of me loudly and the guard froze before turning. He caught sight of me in the corner and slowly, a sinister grin spread over his face.

"Well, if it isn't the little Tortallan _rikaste__._" At the sound of that voice, I felt my heart begin to pound loudly with fear, panic, and anger. Sven lifted his sword and made his way over. "_Rikaste, _you weren't so big now. And you weren't so big on the torture table."

He swung at me and I ducked, fear making me quicker, more agile and attentive. He jabbed quickly and I fell to the ground, rolling away as the sword descended where my head was.

"I'm going to make you bleed, _rikaste,_" he said, growling out the derogative word for noble in Scanran. "You're not going to go back to your home unless it's with _Svart Gud_!" I ducked, weaved, and fell as he spoke, doing everything I could to keep that blade away from me. Finally Sven roared. "Hold still!"

Unbidden, Maggur's words that day I killed Rayne arose. _If you ever disobey a man's wishes, this is what comes of it. The death of a dear friend by your own hand. _I froze and the sword caught me on the arm. The force threw me against the wall and for a moment, Sven looked surprised but he quickly took advantage of the situation. His sword descended toward my heart and while I was too slow to move out of the way completely, the sword missed my heart and pierced through my shoulder instead. I let out a scream and struggled to kick off Sven but he held firm. Twisting the blade in my shoulder, I cried out while he laughed. "I'm going to make you suffer, Tortallan," he told me and thrust down while twisting the sword again. I cried out and thrashed, gripped the metal with my hands and trying to lift it up. I only cut myself and my blood stained the metal but I didn't care anymore.

Sven laughed but he cut himself off. With a peculiar expression on his face, he fell to the side, letting go of the sword as he did. Brett stood behind him, a fierce mask of anger adorning his features. He watched Sven for a moment before turning quickly to me, anger quickly changing to worry.

"Bree? Bree, you still there?" With sick humor, I noticed that he didn't ask if I was alright, a pleasant change. I tried to reply but my tongue felt tough and too heavy to move. Brett's face deepened with worry and he gripped the sword, trying to pull it out. I cried out softly and I saw his wince as he hurt me while trying to help me. But the sowrd wouldn't move. Brett cursed. "Deep into the floor," he growled. Suddenly, he jerked forward and a hand went to his shoulder as he fell to the side, ducking an arrow. He pulled out one from his shoulder.

"Bree! You get away from her, Scanran pig!" Another arrow clattered above me before falling to the floor as Ami cried out.

In a moment of hazy thinking, I made the connection. Ami must have seen Brett trying to pull out the sword and assumed that he was trying to kill me. Brett vanished from my sight and I let out a soft cry. I needed him to help me. Suddenly, Griffin's face filled my vision. My heart rose. Griffin would understand.

"Don't kill…Brett, prince…" I rasped out. Griffin's face hardened and he turned as his hands explored my shoulder.

"It's him!" Griffin cried. "It's Maggur's son!" There must have been a hidden meaning to Griffin's words because there was a shout and the sounds of metal crashing against metal intensified. A cry followed and my heart told me it was Brett. I struggled to rise, roll, move, to _do something_ that would enable me to see him and help him but Griffin gently pressed me back down. The movements made my head spin and I felt an overwhelming blackness reach out for me. But I forced myself to stay awake. Quickly the darkness overrode me and before I blacked out, I heard my father's voice bellow, _"I'll teach you to try and kill my daughter!"_

_

* * *

_

well? should i run and hide? let me know. did the rescue go as any of you thought?

Review replies:

**k9angel - **i totally relate to the they're not long enough but what did you think? scary? angering? should i be afraid?

**4-eyedDragon - **as usual, your reviews make me happy. i like to give more too. :) hope you liked this one!

**domsdirtysecret - **hahaha, if only. my imagination can only be stretched so far before it snaps back like a rubber band and i have a lapse in story ideas. i always secretly being my iTouch to bed and read late into the night so my parents dont yell at me. no last kiss...it makes me sad too. i wanted them to have a passionate one but you know how it is. when you're at war, lover boy never seems to have any time. not that i speak from personal experience. glad you liked the battle scene, it felt iffy to me. aww, are you team griffin? i kind of based the Scanran culture on the Romans where in the army, nothing but blind obedience is acceptable. so the whole kjetil/brett interaction is based on that. you probably should put spolier alerts. just in case, ;) happy ending huh? hmm, i'll have to think about that one.

**DomLuver - **haha, sorry for the delay. like i said to **domsdirtysecret**, my imagination is like a rubber band. you can stretch it pretty far but then it snaps back on itself and i have a writers block. i dont like it one bit. hope you like the chappie though!

**Miss Mousey - **loved your review. it made me crack up. i try and update with a deadline of two weeks between every chapter. i just barely squeezed through the noose here but i try. aww, thanks. i'd love to read your stories if you have any up.

**K.M. - **this isnt the last chapter. if i have my way, there will be ten more, more or less. thanks for all the compliments!

**Eden C. - **where do_ i _begin to respond? i love long reviews! hahaha, i do that a lot too and sorry for the torture, i'm glad you like it though. how many siblings do you have? i have one little brother. he's a devil, but i love him. i also love your rambling so dont worry. AWWWW, favorite author? you warmed my heart. thats so sweet! i try very hard to make everything real so i love that you can feel it the way you do. the interpretation you had with brett and bree was kind of what i was striving for, i'm happy it got through. brett, where to begin with him? i purposely created him like a, should i repeat it?, monster because he really isnt good in the conventional sense because no one taught him these things. i mean really, think about it. with a dad like maggur and a training camp like Teiluj's Harem, you're bound to leave a little different then when you came in. haha, i actually didnt finish part two till today. well, you tell me. are they all alive, healthy, and intact?

**Fanatic - **uh oh, i guess i really should go hide huh? dont hurt me! i promise this isnt the end! interpret that how you wish. awww, really? i love knowing that people read my stories over and over. it make me all warm and fuzzy inside. tell me what you think!

**Emaelin - **did i ever mention i love your penname? i must've sometime. but i love it. ooohhhh, tough question. i was hoping to give you this really cool, cryptic answer but i dont know how. so here's my answer. if they were, then they could be, but if they aren't, then they can't. does that make sense?

**bclovr-22 - **i tore my delta ligament in my ankle, the one that makes you able to stand on your toes, and its been like this for the past three months. i finally can go back to getting in shape. and i really need to, if i plan to play football next year. hu, what happened to your knee? you're alright, right? not reviewing from the hospital or something equally scary? um, clean ending with no cliff hanger? i dont know if i'm your author. lol, you're totally welcome here. dont leave. i tried to be concise and neat here too. did i succeed?

well, what did all of you think of that cliff hanger? is it ominous enough for you all?


	21. Assumptions

okay, i'm pushing it, i know. but my only excuse is school is dominating my time. we dont have finals but we have portfolios AND finals so i'm cramming and working. this is an accomplishment for me. this is kind of a filler chapter but kind of not. its really really short i know but i hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 21: Assumptions

Over the past I don't know how long, unconsciousness has been my escape from fear, worry, and pain. Now, with the battle and my father's last words resounding in my mind, the blackness became my enemy, keeping me from knowing Brett's fate and the fate of everyone else I knew who had come. I struggled to shed it, to push away the overwhelming sleep and wake up.

Sometimes, I thought I could hear voices, feel motion beneath me, and make out light and dim shadows. But before I could pull myself awake completely, a gentle glowing thread of blue green light would touch my eyelids with cool warmth and I would fall back into oblivion until the next time.

* * *

"Bree. Bree, wake up!" A hand shook my shoulder and I groaned, trying to pull away from that cloyingly sweet darkness.

"Bree, wake up!" Finally, I managed to open my eyelids. A face swam in my vision against a starlit sky and blinked rapidly until Brett's face came into focus.

"Brett!" I tried to sit up but Brett pushed against my shoulder, keeping me down.

"You shouldn't move too much," he whispered, eyes soft. "That stab Sven gave you got infected. It's better if you don't move."

I looked Brett up and down and noticed the cut strands of rope around his wrists. "What's going on?" I asked worriedly, reaching for the rope. His wrists were red and bloody. "Are you alright?"

Brett glanced at the rope. "Don't worry about it." He turned back to me, placed his hands on my cheeks and lowered his lips to mine. I came closer, eagerly placing our lips against each other and felt Brett smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was passion, loneliness, and worry all wrapped into one, releasing those feelings. We remained that way for a long time before we broke it, gasping for air and grinning.

"What was that for?" I asked. There was a feeling of urgency behind those emotions. Brett's face twisted and he looked away.

"I have to go. Scanra needs a king and I've been groomed from birth. The rebels want me as king too and they'll do anything to put me on the throne. I only place the people I'm with in danger. I should go solo to Hamrkeng."

"You're leaving then." I was upset but I found the truth in his words. "You promise you'll send me some sort of sign that you're still alive?"

Brett's eye lit up as he realized I wouldn't argue with him. "Of course." He leaned down for another kiss and this time it was full of gratitude and promise. When we broke away, I reached for the dagger I felt pressed against my back. When I pulled it out, I saw it was my own from home. "Here," I said, handing it to him. "Something to remember me by."

Brett took the dagger and held it out in the moonlight."Beautiful and deadly." He flashed a smile to me. "Just like you." He leaned down for another kiss when something burst out of the shadows and rammed into him. I cried out and struggled to sit up but the wound in my shoulder burned and the broken shoulder on my other side flared up. I fell back, hand going to my wound which reopened and begun to bleed afresh. There was a scrabble of noise from somewhere beyond me and shouts as the fight between Brett and the other person grew louder. Griffin's face filled my vision and he touched a blue-green glowing hand to my forehead.

"Easy, Bree," he said, voice tight. "Stop thrashing around."

The magic he used came into effect and my eyes began to close of their own accord. I tried to remain awake but the magic resisted my will and the unconsciousness I had been fighting returned. My body succumbed to it without my consent and I turned my head, the last thing I saw was Brett with my dagger struggling to get free from the headlock Nate held him in.

* * *

Griffin looked up from Bree's unconscious body in time to see Dom stride up to the captive Scanran prince and punch him in the jaw. The prince jerked in Nate's hold and looked at the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You're pathetic," Dom growled. "Trying to kill someone, a young _girl_ no less, who cannot defend themselves. Where is your honor?"

"I wasn't trying to kill her," the Scanran began to say. "I was-"

"Shut up," Nate snarled as he held the boy. "We know what we saw."

Griffin absentmindedly healed a scratch on Bree's knuckle as he watched the interaction. There was something familiar about the boy with his sweeping blond hair and piercing blue eyes…piercing eyes? Sweeping hair? With a rush of cold fear seeping through his veins, he suddenly realized what Bree had meant before.

It was not that she wanted them take this boy captive. It wasn't that she had wanted to help the assassination mission. And it most definitely wasn't that she wanted him dead. No, she wanted him very much alive. She wanted him alive because she and this Scanran before him, taking punishment at the hands of his friends and father, were more then enemies. More then friends.

* * *

so what did you think? please tell me!

Review replies :)

**WolfandVampire - **well, i didnt run and hide. sorry for the long wait. hope it was worth it!

**k9angel - **hmmm, i like that analegy. "goes throuhg hades" i like that. and who said anything about a happy ending? it might not be a happy ending. hahaha, thats why i make cliffies, cause i know it will bring people back.

**domsdirtysecret - **did i ever mention i love your reviews? ohhhh, physic powers much? you know how i work then huh :) thank you for the compliment, i really try to bring those things to the surface. i think emotions and those details are really important. to me, words are really important. it must be the right word otherwise i feel my writing is lacking. and all those insignificant things during battle, ive heard but i dont know firsthand that adrenaline makes you more aware of everything, almost ADD. and ADD people notice everything. so i tried to make it that way. my battle scenes are kind of like a movie to me. i see it happening in my head as if it were a movie and i write out what i "see". i also watch lots of action movies and kung fu and hand to hand movies so i guess i kind of know what i'm talking about. hope your not contorted for holding that position for so long :) and roman culture is exactly how i pictured scanran cultrue too, great minds think alike huh?

**K.M. - **see, there is reason to my weird ways. was that a better way for griffin to realize or would you have prefered it differently? tell me :)

**Anonymous - **wow, deep breath. i dont like main character deaths either. interesting idea. i might take it into account.

**Emaelin - **is your real name old sounding too? thats cool. BROWNIESS! way to my heart, way to my heart. chocolate paves the road :D i love it! thank you for the compliments, i really like it when people tell me what is it about my writing they like. is there anything that feels odd to you? i'd like to know that too. i like to watch action/kung fu/hand to hand combat movies so i imagine my battle scenes like a movie. hugs and brownies right back at cha'!

**Eden C. - **i've always wanted lots of brothers and sisters. how many of each do you have? older and younger? and dont worry about late reviewing, not everyone's life revolves around my story, i getcha. dude, if i had friends in real life like i have reviewers, my head would be the size of the US. you love to compliment me too much. hahaha, i'm only in the first year of high school, not a professional in disguise as much as i wish. i really try to pay attention to details because i feel if i were in that situation, that is what i would notice and feel and always to that degree. so when you read my stories, you get a little insight of me. so THANK YOU THANK YOU for your compliments.

As a matter of fact, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed/alerted because it shows that you care about this story. i will keep trying to review but dont expect much these next two weeks.


	22. An Understanding

okay, first of all, i have to apologize for such a late update but i have three very good reasons.

1. my computer had a virus

2. i've been in israel with my family for the past month

3. i had absolutely no idea what happens next.

okay, so enough of my excuses. i dont know if this is worth mentioning but we're nearing the end. two, three, maybe even three and an epilogue, and we're done. but not yet so dont worry, enjoy this while its still being written. :D enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: An Understanding

With only half a day's travel from the Tortallan border, Brett knew that time to escape before the rebels intervened was drawing dangerously close. Yet, he found himself very reluctant to leave the Tortallans, mostly Bree, behind. He didn't want to be king and he most certainly didn't want to chain himself down in one place. It had always been his dream to see the world. If only he could find Gerard…quickly, he turned his mind away from painful thoughts and focused on solving his own problems.

He flicked his tongue over swollen lips, not for the first time thanking the Gods that none of his teeth were broken. The rope bonds were chaffing again and he could feel the blood dripping down his wrists. At least he knew there was still circulation, he thought wryly. Suddenly, the bushes in front of him rustled and he tensed, ready for an attack. But they only parted to reveal the warrior healer boy that stuck by Bree's side like a bur. He had overheard that this boy, Griffin, was Bree's twin and he was the first one to know about Bree's kidnapping. Brett let out a mental sigh. Griffin probably wanted to get at him for harming Bree and he prepared himself for a beating as the boy pulled out a knife. Brett groaned in thought. He was going to stab Brett and then probably heal away all noticeable signs. So it came as a total shock when Griffin raised his hand and slashed through Brett's ankle bonds instead of his flesh. Brett stared at him and the Tortallan raised a finger to his lips, signaling for silence as he went to Brett's back. Once the wrist bonds were cut, Griffin moved back to Brett's front and, kneeling down, released a little healing magic on his ankles as Brett rubbed life back into his wrists, tingeing his fingers red with his own blood. Griffin moved his hands aside gently but firmly and healed the scrapes. Then he sat back on his heels, satisfied. Brett stared at him with a blank face for a long time before he spoke.

"That was unexpected."

Griffin's mouth widened startled grin. "Unexpected is my specialty, only don't tell anyone otherwise the surprises I have planned would be ruined."

Brett let out a soft bark of laughter as he tried to stand. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He eyed the black haired, hazel eyed boy. "Why'd you do it?"

Griffin was silent. Finally, he picked up a dead leaf and began to tear it to shreds. "That time she woke up and you were there with her. When Nate tackled you, she tried to get to you. And she would have, if I hadn't intervened. She looked at you like you were her world. She was totally prepared to hurt her best friend and family to save you. That kind of stuff doesn't happen everyday." He spared a sideways glance Brett's way. "I'd go through the whole "you hurt her, I break you" speech but I'm pretty sure you already got that part from Da."

Brett rubbed his jaw where Dom had landed a punch only a week ago. "He's got good arms, I'll give him that much."

It was Griffin's turn to let out soft startled laughter. "I can see why she likes you." He bent down and swept up a sheathed sword and multiple daggers. One he held back as Brett took his weapons back gratefully and strapped, tied, and slipped them back onto his person. Counting, he realized he had all his arms and wondered what Griffin held. He looked at the other boy questioningly. Griffin flipped the dagger in his hand end over end and let the blade thud dully inot his palm, offering it hilt first to Brett. The Scanran took it, noting the Masbolle and Mindelan devices on the cross guard. A strip of bright blue ribbon was wrapped around the hilt. Brett noticed idly that the blue was the same color as Bree's eyes.

"What's this for?" He asked as he spun it on his finger.

"Bree wanted you to have it. So I'm giving it to you." Griffin said simply and put his hands behind his head. "You know, once you figure out this whole Scanran fiasco, you should come back. And, though I probably shouldn't offer, I've got your back in Tortall. I'd hate to tear you and Bree apart."

An idea began to form in Brett's mind. "Say, you've got connections high up there with the Whisper Man right?"

Griffin's formally placid face suddenly deepened into a scowl and he threw his hands up into the air. "What's with this Whisper Man person? How come everybody knows him but me?"

Brett looked around fearfully. "Keep your voice down, will you? Otherwise, we're both battle bait."

"Battle bait?" Griffin asked, confused. "What's that?"

"Never mind, translation from Scanran. Anyway," satisfied that no one was awake and they hadn't drawn any attention to themselves for those on watch to hear, Brett turned back to Griffin. "The Whisper Man used to be the Rogue of Corus but King Jonathan IV pardoned him and they say he helps the spymaster of Tortall but no one's ever proved it."

Griffin smiled slyly. He knew who Brett was talking about. "Yeah, I know him."

"Can you do me a favor then?"

Immediately, Griffin's face became blank. "Depends on what it is."

"When you get back to Corus…" Brett hurriedly told Griffin his idea. When he finished, the other boy smiled.

"You keep Scanra from falling down around our ears and I'll get your information where you want it. But in return, we go out with no trouble and I can call on you if I need a favor in return."

Brett stuck his hand out. "We have an understanding then?"

Griffin gripped it strongly. "We have an understanding then."

* * *

"Curse him from the deepest pits of the Black God's Realm!"

Griffin scrambled in his bed roll, searching half blind for his weapon. Around him, he heard others doing the same. Blinking rapidly to clear his eyesight, Griffin began to get up, looking for Dom, whose shout was the reason for their awakening. He was standing across the clearing over a pile of red stained rope, previously around a certain Scanran's wrists and ankles. "How in the name of Mithros' shield did he get away?" Dom then went off into a round of curses, so vile they would make a sailor turn red.

While the squad of the Own and the squires went to investigate, Griffin went to the quiet spot near where he slept. Kneeling down, he pat Compass on the neck. The pony was lying down with Bree snuggled next to his stomach for warmth. She was shivering, the infection growing as the days past, giving her a fever and making Griffin have to keep her under so she wouldn't feel the pain. Compass was her source of warmth and her unofficial bodyguard. As far as watch dogs went, Compass was the best. Griffin grinned as he brushed a hand over Bree's forehead, wiping away the fever-induced sweat.

"He'll be okay, Bree," he whispered, using his magic, depleted by trying to ward off infection in over ten people and trying to keep those wounds that could prove fatal closed and .?docid=18700747g, to lend a bit of strength Bree's immune system. "But he'll come back. No way Brett's letting a little civil war stand in his way."

* * *

Once again, it looked way longer on Word. and once again, you guys should definitely tell me what you think!

and here come the review replies!

**domsdirtysecret - **okay *deep breath* here we go. time zone issues suck :( i'm sorry i keep you up at night. yeah, playing with Chad Smith was AMAZING! except for the breaking the bass drum part. that kind of sucked. more time to write? yeah, if my mom didnt drag me from one side of israel to the other every day. for a small country, there sure are a lot of places your family can conciousness is my thing huh? good to know. hahaha, i skim down all the time. especially when there's a danger that a character i like might not be alive. you and your midnight adventures. hope your neighbors dont think you're loco in the cabesa. the beautiful and deadly part was my favorite too :D. yeah, i think i'm in love with a fictional character too and no, its not edward. it's a tie between Jace from the Mortal Instuments series and Dom. this story doesnt sound good for your health, what with your slightly contortedness. long reviews are my FAVORITES, remember that. unfortunately there wont be an update for No Music, No Life for a while because i dont have my First Test book. sorry! and P.S. go on aim more often!

**K.M. - **thanks, very happy you liked it :)

**bclovr-22 - **um...all i can say about your leg injury is i cant even tell you about mine because yours just pushes it aside like a fly. poor you! i hope you're okay, thats sounds mind numbingly painful. thanks for your love and i hope your surgery gets over with soon!

**Emaelin - **i cant really say good luck on your finals now so i have to content myself with saying i hope you did well! i'm very happy you found my unconsciousness interpretation deep. i like coming up with deep explanations :) double hugs and chocolate chip cookies? gosh, are you trying to spoil me? :D

**Wynn Hygeorht - **thank you, thank you, thank you! the escape and rescue was so much fun to write :)

**Eden C. - **okay, *another deep breath* all set. first of all, long review! YAY! did i ever mention how much i love long reviews? since your schedule in the morning kid of depends on the bus, maybe you should check your email at night. i dont know, just saying :). awwwwwwww, i dont know what to say. personally i thought that first paragraph was kind of "eh" but i'm very happy you liked it. ooppps. sorry to restart the nail biting habit. sucks :(. but on the other hand, i kind of want to say yay because it showed i was able to, for lack of a better word because i'm about to fall asleep on my feet (really butt but minor details), manipulate your emotions but i'm not cause that would be kind of mean. every time you review, it makes me happy because of all your compliments. wow, big family. my mom is the second of seven and one of only two girls. the rest are boys. its kind of funny cause little old me only has a little bro. finals suck, there's no two ways about it. though when its done, there's that huge sense of satisfaction that kind of overwhelms the bad...no, actually i take that back, finals suck. so about those warnings, brett...check...dom...check...griffin...check...bree...check...every other character...i dont have a character named that :) lol, just kidding. looks like i live another chapter.

**4-eyed Dragon - **hey, long time no see. what's up? ...did this chapter answer your question?

and i hate to say it, but it seems like my review replies were longer then my actual chapter. anyway, i have to rush this because i'm about to go meet family i never even knew i had. and i wanted to say, i have an aim so if anyone would like me to answer their reviews more in detail or just talk, send me a message through fanfiction because i dont want to make my aim common knowledge.

hope you all enjoyed the chapter and HAPPY SUMMER!


	23. If

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE (MANDATORY):**

this chapter is very sad. i highly suggest a box of tissues. and **PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG FOR YOU ONLY BY TRADING YESTERDAY AS YOU READ IT!**

okay, end of the mandatory part. this chapter is longer as an apology for being late and for giving you all crappy short chapters instead of nice long ones. and i tried not to make it a cliff hanger because i torture you guys with that so often. enjoy guys!

P.S.

the band Trading Yesterday is AWESOME! they are so underrated!

* * *

Chapter 23: If

Dreams are different every time we have them. Sometimes, they show your fears. Sometimes your loves and sometime, they recount the past. But most often, a person will dream of what could happen - the future. And most of all, some dreams are true prophecies. I remember as a little girl, when Jay, Blaine, Avery, and Griffin still lived with us, I had had an beautiful dream. An amazing dream where a boy with blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes had played with me. We were playing Knight and Bandit and I was the Bandit. We had got to the part where the Knight is supposed to take the Bandit to the King for the execution but the boy wouldn't do it. I asked him why and he looked at me, those eyes holding my gaze.

"I could never hurt you Bree," he had said solemnly. "I love you too much."

I had told my brothers about it and they had laughed, teasing me as brothers will how I would never have someone who would love me that much, I was too ugly.

Now my dream was with the same blond haired, blue eyed boy. He held my face softly between his hands, rough with work yet soft enough to make me melt into them. His body, honed with many training sessions, was well toned and he wore no shirt. The muscles alone were enough to make me swoon.

"I promised I would never hurt you Bree," he said and his deep masculine voice was so perfect, I would have fainted then and there if it had been reality. "I'll stand to that promise."

The dream me leaned her head against his shoulder. "But I want you here with me."

"I will come back. I promise I will."

Dream me sighed.

"Once I take care of my business, I'll come back. So you better wait for me, Breerium of Masbolle and Mindelan. Don't you dare forget me."

The boy started to fade until I could make out swirling white clouds on a blue background behind him.

"No!" I cried out, reaching to hold onto him. "Don't go!"

He was nearly transparent now and he fell in on himself, his last words echoing in my ears.

"Don't you dare forget me."

* * *

"Brett!" I screamed, shooting straight up in bed. The person sleeping with their head on their hands on the same bed jerked awake and the door flew open, revealing an assortment of people behind it. I couldn't place anything. I couldn't understand where I was other then it wasn't back in Scanra where I needed to be with Brett. "Brett!" I cried out again, so incredibly confused. I tried to get out of the bed but the person next to me wrapped their arms around me tightly, holding me and restraining me at the same time.

"Shh, Bree." Ma's voice cut through the worst of the panic. "It was just a dream, only a dream."

Then as quickly as I had panicked, the memory of Brett faded until I could no longer remember who I was calling for.

"Ma?" I pulled away to see her face. I had no recollection of ever coming to the palace. It looked just like her. I touched her cheek, to make certain it was her. The skin was soft, warm, and blessedly real. Tears formed in my eyes. "It's really you," I gasped. She nodded and I could see the tears in her eyes. I threw my arms around her and began to cry tears of joy as I blundered into her shoulder. I think she began to cry too.

Finally, we managed to bring ourselves under control and pulled away from each other. Ma's hands moved to my face and she held it gently, tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a breathy laugh as more dripped down my face and used her thumb to wipe away my tears.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Bree," she whispered. I smiled through my tears and wiped mine away with my sleeve.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ma." A fresh stream of tears began to slip down my mother's face but she wiped them away before they could fall. She ran a hand through my now clean hair.

"I missed you, Bree," she told me softly.

"You kept me going," I told her just as softly. She bit her lip and nodded. There was a pause before she started to speak again.

"Everyone is waiting outside. They'd like to see you, if you feel up to it." She smiled again and I saw what my absence had done to her. Her skin, usually paler when she wasn't working, was a deep tan but sallow. She must've thrown herself into training and not eaten. I felt guilt begin to gnaw at me as she opened the door and I saw my family again.

* * *

I would like to say that it was amazing to see everyone again. That everything slipped right back to the way it was before and life was grand. That I was happy and everything was perfect. But that would be a lie.

It was amazing to see everyone but now, they treated me gently, as if I was a fragile glass doll, ready to shatter at a rough touch. It was part way true. I wasn't as brave as I was before. And that alone frightened me. I flinched at shadows that moved, if someone yelled at me I would suddenly revert back to that laugh-in-the-face-of-death character and say things I didn't mean, and worst of all, to me, was my loss of confidence. Before the kidnapping, I would sneak out of the castle, night or day, and go down to the slums and laugh with thieves. But now, I didn't. I couldn't even if I wanted to. Another thing I missed was my freedom. While now I wasn't in a cell, I was never alone. Someone was always with me. It seemed everyone was afraid I would fall apart if I was alone. Sometimes, even the presence of others made me want to burst into tears.

But I think that beyond that, the worst repercussion of this kidnapping, besides my suddenly meek disposition, was the pitying looks and condolences that I received. Even when I was younger, I _never_ allowed anyone to think there was anything wrong with me even when I was ready to break down castle walls with anger or despair. I think it came with having warriors as my childhood caretakers. Now, even if I wanted to hide it, _everyone_ knew there was something wrong with me. As I walked by, they would send looks my way and turn to whisper to their friends about the girl who was tortured by Scanrans. Though no one ever said anything bad about me, some even claiming I was a hero for not caving to the pain, it cut me deeply. So I settled with taking long rides in the forest with Compass whenever I could and sitting with him in clearings, watching life pass me by like an untied banner in the wind, going with the wind, even if it didn't want to.

After those rides, someone would always drag me to the healers where they would ask me questions about random things that I was never able to answer. I was never able to answer them because, according to the healers, my mind had taken all those horrible memories from the past three or four months and shoved them into the deepest recesses of my mind. I couldn't remember a thing from the first time I had been tortured by Maggur till when I woke up in the infirmary. So I answered the questions as best I could and lived through the dreams at night. They ranged from being bloody and horrific to being amazingly happy and euphoric. There was always a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to see straight to my soul in them and every time I saw him, the strange hollow ache in my chest lightened. Then when I woke up, it became heavy again. I didn't understand it.

Despite my outward appearance and clearly unbalanced emotional state, I managed to make it day to day until days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. But before months could turn into years, something happened that shook us all to the very cores of our beings.

* * *

The healers hadn't let me do anything more physical then ride for at least a month before they deemed me fit to do some sword fighting. I was excited, remembering how much I loved the feeling of a sword in my hand and the ability to know, beyond a doubt, _I_ had a chance to protect _myself_. I went down to the training grounds with Griffin, Da, Jay, and Avery. Blaine and Ma were busy otherwise they would've come. We left it at the five of us because I was afraid more people would make me nervous.

I was bouncing with excitement, hardly contained within me as we walked down to a training ground far off. It was a refreshing change from feeling that hollow ache and I thought that, if this was how I felt about swordplay and if it kept that paining ache away, I would commit myself to it all over again. When we finally arrived, it was decided I would duel Griffin who had been my match before. As we donned the padded armor, Griffin looked to me.

"If something starts to hurt or you feel weird, you'll stop and tell me right?" He asked nervously.

"Of course," I said, pulling on the helmet. Then I grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun."

He let out a startled smile too, clearly not expecting this kind of reaction from me. But there was a light in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Da watched with Avery's hand on one shoulder and Jay's hand on the other. I smiled cautiously, trying to ease Da's mind. He was still worried about me, being my father and all. "Relax Da," I said, taking the sword from his hands. "I'll be fine."

He smiled tightly back at me and relaxed his shoulders at least. It was as much as I was going to get from him.

I turned away and let my body settle into the familiar fighter's stance once Griffin and I were at the ready mark. Da handed Griffin his sword and whispered something to him. The tension got heavier in the air.

"Prepare to get slaughtered, Griffin," I said, to lighten the mood as Avery unsheathed my sword.

"Not so fast Bree. Don't count your chicks before they hatch," Griffin grinned back as Avery handed me my sword.

The moment my hand closed around the hilt, something shattered in my head. I screamed, dropping to my knees with my eyes shut tightly closed, hands at my temples. My mind burned, no _seared_, and I could only focus on the pain in my temples. Memories flashed through my mind and voices crowded my ears. Dimly, I was aware of a scrambling somewhere beyond me and shouts. Then suddenly, in a voice like shattering crystal, a man said: "The death of a dear friend by your own hand." And suddenly, I was reliving a memory where I was pleading with a big Scanran man not to kill the man at my feet but my sword kept moving and I could feel the blood hit me all over again, the scent fill my nose. I could feel the bone get caught on my sword. Suddenly the memory ended and I was on my knees again in a palace training ground with Griffin on the ground next to me. I was aware of the tears dripping down my face.

"I can't do it," I whispered, half mad with the frightening memory. "I can't do it. He told me I couldn't and I didn't listen."

Griffin's face whipped toward me from where he was motioning before. "Who told you you couldn't Bree?"

But I couldn't comprehend what Griffin was asking. "I killed him. It was my fault. He asked me to tell him. He asked me. But I didn't want to tell him. We knew we couldn't tell him." I whispered to myself, staring at my fisted hands that were shaking as they held me up.

"Who, Bree?" Griffin asked again, eyes frightened. "Who did you kill?"

"I didn't listen. I didn't _listen!_" I cried out, digging my nails into the ground. "He told me I couldn't use my sword otherwise something bad would happen. And then I killed him. I killed him!"

* * *

Griffin and Jay could only watch, helpless, as Bree cried, sometimes crying out as her hands went to her head, sometimes blundering about how she didn't listen and she killed him. It was then that it was clear to them that whatever had happened at Teiluj, Bree had been stripped bare down to her very core and then put back together in a totally different way. It twisted their heart to see their sister, once so strong, brave, and confident, reduced to something like this. Griffin helped her whenever he could by giving her healing magic to reduce the pain in her head as Jay sometimes held her from hurting herself as they prayed for Dom and Avery to hurry up and get the healers.

Finally, the two of them, along with Neal and a few other top healers ran after them. Griffin and Jay were thanked and then the healers took care of it. Bree hadn't said a word in a while and swallowed the sleeping draught without a complaint. She fell back into the waiting hands and just like that, they took her to the infirmary.

They could only wait until the healer's verdict. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. Kel and Blaine had then since joined them and Jay and Griffin were just finishing telling the two what had happened when Neal came out, the adopted uncle looking like he was just holding back tears. He held up a hand to them, rubbing his forehead.

"Before you ask any questions, I need a drink." He disappeared into the office before coming out with a large glass of wine. He took a long sip and then sat down on the bench against the wall reserved for visitors. Finally he began to speak.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to go out and say it. It is unlikely Bree will ever be the same again. Whatever happened in Teiluj was a literal baring of the soul for her. She is completely and utterly crushed in that sense." He paused to take another gulp of wine and they were suddenly longing to do so as well. "Her mind has repressed many of the memories from that time because they are so traumatic. It is simply a defense mechanism of the mind in an effort to remain functional and has happened to many tortured captives. It seems, however, that certain objects are triggers to her memories. What has just occurred was a trigger being released. She saw, or felt, something that was associated with a memory and it was revealed." Neal stopped to polish off the glass of wine. His eyes remained on the glass. "As a friend of yours and uncle to your children, Kel, I don't want to tell you this but as the Head Healer, it is my duty. Bree is shattered from the inside out. It might be better to send her away to recuperate in a place far from anything she has known before. That way, any famililar things will be too far away for her to have another episode like this. If she has too many, it is likely her body will not be able to cope any longer and shut down."

* * *

well? i'm kind of afraid to ask what you think but i'm going so suck it up and ask: what do you think? was it a cliff hanger?

Review replies:

**.Naxen - **thanks :)

**Aria657 - **thanks you, hope it wasnt disappointing.

**domsdirtysecret - **did you know that your entire review fills my entire screen? i love it! i am very proud that my story was deemed more important then studying your accounting stuff. yes, computers all fixed. but now more problems from the fixing are coming up and it seems to piss my dad off so much he's getting me a new one...i dont know if whether to laugh or not. i am actually working on a story i want to get published if we're already on the topic of publishing books. and all my original works are on my fictionpress account. the link is at the bottom of the page. and i really do try to make my characters real and kind of different from all the other standard characters. like have them react differently then expected. am i doing that? it's hard to tell. the reason i started this fic was because all the stories about the children were based more on the main characters then the actual children so i'm totally with you there. well, all good things must come to a close. dont worry, there will be more where this came from. i love the last line too :) it makes me happy. well, i guess this chapter answered your question on whether or not i'm going to kill bree. hahaha, edward swooning. not gonna happen. jacob swooning...maybe. but JACE swooning? DEFINITELY! i think i keep missing you on aim too. :( we do need a schedule. the first test book i was using is actually the library's because i havent bought one yet. i would've brought it with me except i had to return it. :( so no No Music, No Life updates unfortunately till i get one from the library again. pssh, no pressure at all. it only has to be perfect right? hahaha, i wouldn't settle for anything less.

**K.M. - **awww, really? i love to know that people like my story so much they will reread it :) it makes me happy. i hope the wait for this one was worth it too. i highly suggest the Green Rider series by Kristian Britain, The Mortal Instrument series by Cassandra Clare, and the Black Magician series by Trudi Canavan if you need books to read.

**bclovr-22 - **really? is your friend going on a vacation or a tagleit? i think that's how you spell it in english. i actually have been thinking about Macs but the problem is if i get one, then my dad cant fix any problems i have. cause he's like a PC whiz. i'll answer your questions because they dont give anything away. no, dom and everyone else were in the underground cellar when Brett killed Maggur, they only saw Maggur dead, they didnt see who killed him. they have no idea brett is on their side. i hope it makes sense now :)

**Children-of-the-Blood - **awww, that's so sweet. to tell you a secret, i never edit because i think, that when i write, i write it exactly as i want it because i have this pet peeve that the word has to be perfect otherwise i dont continue writing. so i never edit. that's why there are so many spelling mistakes in previous chapters. ciao, ciao right back at cha! :D

**.A.F. - **brett's plan is coming up but not yet! this is kind of what's going on in Bree's head, not really.

**4-eyedDragon - **hahaha, griffin would be dead meat. i agree. brett's info is the next chapter...maybe.

**Emaelin - **you know, i didnt even think about the fact that griffin and his parents are like unexpected geniuses. hahaha, it was only when you said that that i realized, oh, you're right! giving the guy you like a deadly weapon...maybe not such a good idea :) but i agree, the idea behind it is sweet. your reviews always make me feel better :D no killing, i promise...for now. TRIPLE HUGS AND COOKIES! gosh, i'm so spoiled already. can i have a squirrel too? (did you see willy wonka and the chocolate factory? otherwise that wont make sense...)

okay...well, i'm going to advertise my stories. Please go to my profile and check out all my other stories. and PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP click on the link fr my fictionpress account and let me know what you think of the stories there. thank you! hope you all are having an AMAZING summer!


	24. Confessions

okay, so here's my update. right on the last day it can possibly be. at least i'm back on schedule. nothing to say here other then i'm EXHAUSTED. i thought summer was supposed to be relaxing. but instead biking to my job back and forth which is 45 mins, riding my leased horse at 7 and getting to ride others 4 days a week, and not getting one day to myself is what i do. i have no idea how people who have a real job manage to workout everyday before work do it.

anyway, without further ado, here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24: Confessions

The carpet muffled Griffin's footsteps as he walked down the hallway toward the suite that George Cooper usually stayed at while he was in the palace. He rubbed his face and tried to focus on a portrait on the wall. But he couldn't get Bree's latest memory trigger out of his mind. A month had passed since her first one and now, she had gone through another three. It was always terrifying when it happened. Without fail, Bree would scream and fall – she said later that it was because it hurt so badly, she couldn't remember how to stand. Then the muttering would begin. She would mumble under her breath about whatever her memory was about. Sometimes, it was as if she was literally reliving the memory and she would flinch and move, even though there was nothing there. And the things they heard her say! It made Griffin's blood boil. Too bad Maggur was dead because if he wasn't, Griffin would do what Maggur had done to Bree tenfold till the end of time. Though, he would settle for the torturer, Deht, or the mage, Kjetil.

The awful thing was that Tortall was learning intelligence about Scanra from Bree's suppressed memories. So much so that some nobles were saying that Bree should be taken in by the mages and have her memories uncovered if they wanted to win the war. Luckily, most of the populace was against it, for now. Which was why Griffin was on his way to George's study, to complete the task he had promised Brett in order to bring him back to her.

It was actually an intriguing task and Griffin couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. He also couldn't safely say that George himself wasn't enjoying the challenge, having been out of the field itself for so long. Finally he arrived at the designated suite and, shoving the unpleasant thoughts away, knocked on the elegant door. It opened to reveal George, dressed in a commoner's clothes, stained with mud and maybe some old blood, Griffin was afraid to ask. The man's gray hair was tucked underneath a floppy hat and he grinned when he saw Griffin.

"Well, what a case you have given me," he said as he stepped aside to allow the boy inside. "I haven't had this much excitement since I went off to find Aly in the Copper Isles."

"How is she, by the way?" Griffin inquired as he walked in. "I heard the triplets are driving Nawat crazy when she's off."

George's grin widened, revealing still white teeth. "Oh, I bet they do. She's fine though. Dovasary is considering a visit to Tortall and Aly is kept in the middle of things so I haven't heard much from _her_. But my informats tell me she's doing well."

"I see." Only George would have spies watching spies to watch his daughter. "Have you got the information I sent you from my wanderings down at the Dancing Dove?" Griffin asked. He was often used as a spy himself. Too many people knew George's face so he called on Griffin to stick his nose in.

"Yes, yes. Well done on that. I'll have the noose tied around Red Baron's neck in no time. Anyhow," he turned away and strode over to his desk. Fumbling around in a drawer, he pulled out a stack of paper. "Here is what you requested. I have to ask, however, what are you using this for?"

It was Griffin's turn to grin slyly. "Let's just say it's for an urgent matter that could decide fate."

George gave Griffin an odd look. "Very well. Putting aside your unnecessary dramatics, I'll leave it to you." With that, he handed Griffin the stack of paper.

"Thank you, George." Griffin rifled through the papers briefly. "Let me know next time you need an ear in the Dancing Dove. I enjoyed myself there."

"Aye, you enjoyed yourself there. With the ale flowing and the women parading, I'll bet you did," George said off handedly and laughed at Griffin's reddening face. "Don't worry lad, I won't tell."

"Right then." Griffin inched toward the door, eager to get away before George said anything more. "Thanks again." He turned and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

George watched as the door shut, rubbing his chin. "Interesting information he asks for. Wonder what he wants with a Scanran princeling."

After many hours of paper shuffling, cross referencing, and reading, Griffin stumbled upon the bit of information he needed. Ecstatic, he hardly remembered he wasn't alone in the Mindelan-Masbolle suite in time to stop his whoop of joy. Copying it carefully, he nodded to himself and began to write it in a bird message form. Then, when he was finished, he stuffed it into a leather tube and ran to the mews where he had asked Daine to identify a Scanran hawk for him. She had given him an odd look as well but asked around and pointed to a hawk with red and white streaks along his wings and back. The bird had been around Daine long enough to understand simple human speech and had even learned the names of places. Now Griffin called to him and the bird came flapping over. Landing regally on a perch near Griffin, he offered his leg for the tube. Griffin tied it on gently and carried the bird over to the window. Opening it, he whispered, "The Royal Castle in Hamurkung," and threw the bird to the sky. It caught the breezes in its wings, let out a screech, and began to flap its way toward Scanra. Griffin watched until it was no more then a speck in the sky. "Looks like you're not alone, Brett." Griffin said and with the moon rising in the distance behind him, turned away and began to make his way to his bed.

* * *

I stared at large townhouse that belonged to my family. I had never been here and never had any reason to want to. Now, I had no choice and living by myself with a few servants was not an appealing idea. But the healers, Neal most of all, were adamant about getting me away from the palace. The familiarity of things there were the triggers to my memory episodes and they all said I couldn't take any more of those without being in serious danger health wise. I didn't want to die and no one else wanted me to die so it was decided that going to an estate was too far away but staying anywhere in the palace or city was too close. So a town house was the perfect compromise.

Personally, I was glad that my family didn't send me to Masbolle or Mindelan. Because despite having no memory of my time in Scanra, I knew I couldn't leave Corus because of something important. I haven't remembered what I needed to stay for but every time I thought of leaving Corus, my stomach tightened into knots.

I sighed and thrust such gloomy thoughts out of my head. Looking around at my newly unpacked room, I couldn't help but feel the silence weigh down on me. It was almost oppressive compared to the palace. I had never noticed it before but sound carried through the palace and there was always some kind of noise there.

"Miss?" Broken from my thoughts, I turned to the servant standing at the door. She shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling, trying to show her I was alright. She smiled tightly back.

"There are people here to see you. He awaits you in the sitting room across the hall."

Who could it be? "I'll be right there," I told her and began to walk toward the door.

"Um, miss?" She said, looking pointedly at the walking stick leaning against the wall. During one of my memory recall lapses, my body had weakened, yet again, and the healers said that if I was wise, I would use the cane for the next six months. I hated it because it only amplified the weaknesses I had. With a groan, I took it and began to walk down the hall. The servant hurried to open the door before I got there and I gave her a grateful nod as she nodded me in. Then I got my first look at my mystery guests. One was King Roald, dressed in drab clothing to disguise his kingliness but I could tell it was him. His body and presence he could change but those sapphire eyes and coal black hair were not so easy to hide. He leaned against the wall, perfectly at ease. The second man was someone I could not recall ever seeing. He wore fashionable brown breeches with a red wine tunic and a cream undershirt with full sleeves. On his hand were several rings, most prompt among them a thick gold band with a tree wrapped by a ribbon inscribed on it.

"Bree," the king began. "This is Baron Ryan of Heathercove," I recognized the conservative house's name, "and he's going to ask you some questions."

"The king is putting it lightly." Ryan's eyes, smoky green, never strayed from my face. "Some among us, while we do not wish to bring back such traumatizing memories, feel that we could end this war with Scanra if only you would answer a few questions about your time in the stronghold."

I could feel my palms begin to sweat and I dug my nails into them to keep from shaking. "Questions?"

"Yes," Ryan said, nodding. "They will be brief but there are many because the nobility all share some concern that you are not being as open as you could be with your memories.

"As open as I could be?" I gasped out, this time nearly shaking with anger. I opened my mouth to tell this man he could go home and forget about asking his stupid, festering questions but before I could, King Roald jumped in.

"It's only basic questions and they will remain brief," his eyes dared the baron to argue. "Baron Ryan will ask the questions and I will act as the mediator. Please try and answer as simply as you can. And," he gave a side glance to Ryan that on any other man, might have been a passing glance, but to those who knew Roald were aware was a glare of his own. "If anything begins to feel odd or you feel you cannot answer the question, you do not have to. There is no pressure, it is only precautions."

"Of course, simply precautions," Ryan echoed. He pulled a sheaf of papers out of the pouch on his belt and spread them out. Calling for a jar of ink and a pen, he received them promptly and scanned the pages.

I had no idea what was going on. Everything was going too fast and I couldn't follow. Was he here to hurt me? To torture me with my memories? Did he think I wasn't being honest? That I was, or could be, hiding something? Did that festering tree stump of a man even know what pain he was going to bring on by asking me these questions? Did he-

My thoughts were interrupted by Roald sitting down between the two of us and giving me a glance of encouragement. From under the table, he took my hand and squeezed, providing me with reassurance and strength.

"Yes, well." It seemed that Ryan was finally organized. "I'm going to ask you a few questions now. I want you to answer them-"

But suddenly he wasn't speaking. It was another voice, speaking roughly and with obvious glee.

_I'm going to ask you a few questions now. I want you to answer them_.

I felt the hand holding my face, the whips traveling down my spine, cutting open flesh and sending the blood out. It kept echoing in my head, revolving around and around. I could smell the brass and old scent of blood. I could feel the ropes digging into my wrists. Almost see the faces of the men hurting me. Almost see…

I jerked away from the table. Ryan hadn't even finished his sentence and he broke off at my movement. Roald saw my body begin to shake and grabbed me tightly, calling to the servant. My body began to shake but Roald's tight grip kept me from falling off my chair. My face was pressed into his shirt and I heard the laughter of the voice. As if from a distance, I heard Roald and the servant but I couldn't make out what they were saying over my muffled screams. Everything hurt, everything burned, and my head seemed ready to explode. Then Roald's voice seeped through the pain.

"Pull it together, Bree," He said, voice tight. "Come on, Bree. You can't do this again. Bree, snap out of it!" With each sentence, his voice rose until he was shouting, trying to get through to me. But I couldn't do anything. I just heard those words twisting inside my head.

_I'm going to ask you a few questions. I want you to answer them. _

"I didn't answer them," I whispered, holding my eyes shut tight as Roald rocked me back and forth, trying to calm me down. "I didn't answer."

"It's alright Bree. It doesn't matter." Roald ran his hand down my back, comforting me like the uncle he was.

"He whipped me," I whispered. "He whipped me and burned me. He hurt me, but I didn't answer." The grip around me tightened.

"It's okay. It's over now and no one is ever going to hurt you again."

"But I wanted to answer." I pressed on, needing to tell someone. _Needing _to hear someone tell me it wasn't all for naught. "It hurt so badly. It hurt! But I didn't answer."

"Shhhh…" Roald murmured, leaning his chin on my head. "You did well, Bree. You made your country proud."

_You made your country proud. _

* * *

Roald was sitting in the hallway outside Bree's room when Dom and Neal burst into it from the stairs, staring at the wineglass in his hand, swirling the liquid. Neal was carrying his healer's bag and Dom was filthy from a training session, his sword still in his hand. Neal made to go into Bree's room but Roald held up a hand.

"Don't," he said dully. "She only just fell asleep."

Neal nodded and instead leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Dom leaned over, hands on his knees. When both had caught their breath, it was Dom who spoke first.

"We came as soon as we heard. What happened?"

"It's those damn conservatives," Roald growled. "They wanted to question Bree, to see if they could bring back any memories that could prove useful to the war. It's been going on ever since the first time Bree helped the country with her information. Yesterday was the last straw. I won't bore you with all the details but in short, the group who led this told me if I didn't let them question her, then it might happen that they would withdraw their support."

"Blasted stupid festering idiots," Neal cursed. Roald had to agree with him.

"What was the trigger?" Dom asked, lips tight as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

Roald's hand tightened on the wineglass. "When Ryan of Heathercove told her he was going to ask her some questions and he wanted her to answer them. He kept speaking but after that, Bree was having the lapse."

"And the memory?" Neal prompted. "Did it do what he wanted?"

"No, the memory was no help." Roald stared at the wine and with a sigh, downed the entire glass in one gulp. There was silence for a moment before Roald began to speak again. "It was a questioning, that was for sure. She kept screaming about how she wasn't going to answer and flinch every so often." His voice became tighter. "They whipped her and burned her, she said. Those bastards hurt her badly. She told me she wanted to answer their questions but she didn't. I told her she made her country proud." Dom and Neal had sat on the floor across from Roald and he could see Dom's fists clench and unclench. "Dom, it's over. Don't plan revenge you can't exact."

"It's not that." Dom whispered. "It's the fact that I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't there to help her. To save my own daughter from those horrors! I should have been there! I should have killed those men with my bare hands before they even touched her." Dom's shoulder began to shake and he leaned his head back against the wall, struggling to hold back tears. "What kind of father am I if I can't protect my own children?" The tears started to fall onto his face and Roald and Neal looked at each other. There were no words they could say to comfort their friend. There was nothing they could say that would help him. So instead, they sat on either side of him and offered quiet support as Bree's father cried.

"Da?" A voice sounded from the door that led to Bree's room. She stood there in a long shirt that had once belonged to Dom and breeches. Dom scrambled to his feet, furiously wiping away tears from his face. Neal and Roald followed more slowly.

"Bree. I thought you were asleep." Dom tried to smile but it didn't reach his red rimmed eyes.

"I was. But I woke up." She didn't elaborate but they knew it was because of the nightmares that always followed the memory lapses. She smiled back at Dom but then frowned. "Da, why were you crying?"

Dom looked away. "I wasn't crying."

"Okay, why were you upset then?"

"Don't worry about it," Dom murmured, trying to steer the subject away from him.

"I'm your daughter, it's my job to worry about you," She pointed out.

"Well, I'm your father and it's my job to protect you and I failed at that!" Dom snapped out. Bree's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly in shock. Dom looked away from her, eyes shut tight. Roald and Neal had since disappeared and he was grateful that no one else had to witness his breakdown. _Get a hold of yourself, Dom_. He mentally slapped himself. _You're the father, you're supposed to be strong. You're not supposed to be weak._ Then arms wrapped around his waist and startled, he looked down at Bree.

"Da, you protected me. It was the thought of you and Ma and everyone else that kept me alive in there. It was the thought of you coming to rescue me that made me keep from killing myself. I may not remember much, but I remember that," she told him. Dom snaked his own arms around her and pressed his cheek against her head.

"You shouldn't have had to even think that," he said painfully. "You shouldn't have had to think those things."

There was nothing Bree could say to that so instead, she buried her head in his shirt like she had when she was three. "I love you, Da."

Dom's arms tightened around her. "I love you too, Bree."

* * *

well then, what did you think?

Review Replies

**Aria657 - **i hope this update was good :) and i'm glad you managed to get past the author's note. i know it was probably painful :D

**.Naxen - **thank you! hope you weren't disappointed.

**domsdirtysecret - **i have no idea how to reply to the review. i loved it! and words just dont seem adequate right now. so let me be content with saying that i love how you review and dont ever stop. i absolutely love that you love my writing and that you point out what you like about it. i really honestly truly cant think of anything more to say other then, dont worry. your happy ending could still happen. i have a twist up my sleeve *grins evilly* dont count your chicks before they hatch. i added something new on fictionpress. it's called Days That Are Numbered. go check it out please and tell me what you think :D oh, and abut No Music, No Life, i have the book and everything but someone said a few things about it that are so true it makes me reluctant to continue. i'm stuck on it :(

**Wynn Hygeorht - **Trading Yesterday is an awesome band, i'm glad you liked their music. hope you like this update as well!

**SilverGoldsun - .Day - **thank you! i hope nothing was too disappointing for you. could you tell me what your favorite part is so far?

**Emaelin - **i'm so glad you got that reference, it would have been really weird if i said that and you didnt get it. poo, i wanted my squirrel :( hope camping was fun though. dont worry about the cookies. i'm stocked on this end. i'm glad you liked it. i love that chapter very much. yes, it seems the hugs become more and more :) not that i'm complaining.

**K.M. - **thank you! i hope you didnt cry too much :( but crying isnt bad. just makes you human right? :)

okay, so i think for once, my chapter is actually longer then my review replies. i'm noticing a few faces (names?) that have been disappearing. :( i hope you guys are still there on the other end. wanna tell me what you think?

okay, really short, i uploaded a new story to my fictionpress and i would love it if you guys told me what you thought. this is the link:

http: / / www. fictionpress .com /s/2837170/1/Days_That_Are_Numbered


	25. Something Missing And Something Found

WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! it is the worst thing that can happen. okay, maybe not the worst but you get my point. do any of you get that? when you sit down to write and maybe, in the space of half an hour you write one word and end up deleting it anyway? call me crazy but it happens to me all the time. so that's why this chapter is late. so apologies but i'm not gonna rant on about it.

**MANDATORY AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

yes, another one. this time, listen to Turn It Off by Paramore, Acoustic Version. this is the last chapter. next one will be the epilogue so enjoy and know i loved hearing from you all!

go read now :)

* * *

Chapter 25: Something Missing And Something Found

Over time, days past between my recollections. The days turned into weeks and they became rarer, an anomaly rather then a regularity. Weeks stretched into months slowly and they returned in painless dreams. Months lengthened into years and the Capture of Breeririum of Masbolle and Mindelan – what a boring name – as it became called, became history and an alliance with Scanra was created. The looks of pity faded away and no one stared at me as I walked down the streets of Corus. Griffin never ventured far from the palace even when he became a knight after his early travels as a squire. Ami was knighted and got a place in the regular army as Lieutenant General, second only to the General himself. Blaine and Avery found their loves and married, enjoying a life of a knight during peacetime. Jay joined their ranks after visiting the City of the Gods. He and his wife were so perfect for each other, just as Avery and Blaine fitted seamlessly with theirs. Ma and Da retained their places in the King's Own, traveling and enjoying the realm.

I often watched them all leave, riding their horses into the dawn, midday sun, or sunset, sitting on the wall and dangling my legs over, wishing that I could as well. But things seemed to hold me back. I was training the pages with another knight, Corin of Carmine Tower. He was kind, polite despite my history, and a very good teacher. Our pages were doing well and I couldn't find a reason to leave. I wasn't unhappy though, life was good. But I wasn't happy either.

There was something missing. My heart thudded painfully whenever I saw a couple kissing or embracing, remembering the feel of comforting muscular arms and lips that made me melt with a single touch. Or when I saw one of my brothers' wives run a hand down their faces. My own remembered high cheekbones and square angles. The worst, though, was at family dinners, where everyone, even Griffin, brought a pair. We gathered around a table in Ma and Da's suite, enjoying good food and company. But as we drew to an end, everyone pulled into their pairs and exchanged words softly, giggles, chuckles, and smiles gracing faces. I felt painfully lonely, even though I was surrounded by people, and a wall began to build around my heart to protect it. There was someone out there, I was sure, but I had lost him and didn't seem able to find him again.

At times, when I tried to recall who it was, a hazy face came to mind. However, before I could make out its features, it vanished, leaving me with a sense of something lost.

* * *

There were times, excruciating times, when Brett wanted to give up. Wanted to say to hell and leave his mission aside. But then, Bree's face, perfect with those cerulean eyes and soft luscious mouse-brown hair, filled his mind's eye and he tackled it again with new vigor. If he turned his back on his mission, there would never be a chance that he would ever see Bree again. And he couldn't accept that.

At night, when there were no powerful nobles to please, no courtiers he needed to be wary of, and no petitions or paperwork he needed to sign, he would allow himself a moment, in the shelter of his rooms, to let out the memories, to savor them and relive them. Bree's work rough hands running along his cheekbones like feathers, her lips on his, and her thin but so strong arms around him. He wondered what she was like now. Was she still strong? Still training and able to match him in all things? Or did his father and his departure break her? Was she only a shell? Physically like his Bree but not? It tormented him and he wanted nothing more then to leap on a horse and gallop until he reached Corus, where she was sure to be. But he held himself back. What was her suffering for, if he left his country to go to pieces? What was _his_ suffering for, if not to bring Scanra together?

His one connection to her was the dagger Griffin had given him. The ribbon was worn and faded and the sheath was rubbed and looked like a peasant's eating knife, not a king's dagger. But he didn't care. For it was once hers and now his and gods be damned if anyone tried to part him from it. Everyone knew the king by the dagger that never left his side, be it in a treaty or in battle. Only Alexi, who refused to leave Brett at all, knew its importance.

The worst part of being separate from Bree was during banquets when people brought their partners. Brett was always sitting in the king's chair and as such, always had a perfect view of the room. He could see _oh_ so clearly the loving glances and hand entwined and discreet kisses. Inside, he felt hollow and empty. His heart knew more then him something was missing. He told himself over and over though, that things got worse before they got better and so it would with him.

* * *

Seven years after my abduction, home in the palace, dreams seemed especially prone to leaving me with fragments of memories. Some were incomplete, missing a common element that seemed to elude me. Thoughts plagued me about it, even now, as I prepared for a ball with Ma. We laughed and talked of my childhood and Ma's adventures as we prepared. Griffin was single this night and had offered to escort me. I was happy to spend time with my twin, something that was in low commodity in the past few years, what with him going out with ladies and performing his knightly duties.

Finally, we were finished and went into the sitting room where Da and Griffin were engaged in a furious game of chess. We broke them apart and began to make our way to the Queen's birthday ball. Our presents for Aunt Shinko had already been given during a private luncheon so we went empty handed. It wasn't that bad, despite the few toasts and speeches made to the Queen's good health and continued life. The dancing wasn't all bad either and during a slower dance, but not slow enough for lovers, Corin and I even managed to hash out details for the page's end of the year trip. I'm sure more then a few heard us as they lingered by, offering wine and other drinks to guests and tuning in to our conversation. When one of them came particularly close, Corin winked at me.

"I don't suppose we should make an extra difficult training session come Monday," he mused out loud. Grinning inside, I pretended to contemplate this.

"You know, maybe. Instead of having a few classes, we should have one long one and have them all work on their weakest points." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the page sidle closer, pretending to wipe an empty table clean.

"I like that idea." My partner in crime smiled. "Exhaust them and teach them how to work through exhaustion."

At this, the page straightened abruptly and made his way hurriedly back to the kitchen.

"Think we scared him bad enough?" I asked as the training master twirled me around to the lively music.

"Just a little." Corin was about to continue when the doors to the ballroom opened. It was late in the ball so the unexpected opening made a hush fall over the crowd. I turned around, Corin's hand's dropping from me, as a tall Scanran man walked in. His clothes were full of dust from the road and they were simple, made for traveling and not a ball. Blond hair swept across his forehead and partially hid his amazingly blue eyes. He looked around the room and bowed abruptly to the King and Queen, whose bodyguards eyed the man critically.

"Forgive this interruption but I was told that the nobility gathered here today for Her Highness' birthday. I apologize profusely but would you be able to direct me to Lady Breeririum of Masbolle and Mindelan?"

At that, every eye in the ballroom turned to look at me and unconsciously people drew back until there was an aisle between me and that man. Only that man wasn't any man. From the moment I had seen him in the doorway, I had frozen. Frozen with shock and sheer amazement. For so long, I had yearned for him, wanted him, and now that he was before me, I couldn't move for fear the dream would break.

The man followed the gazes until his eyes met mine. My knees threatened to buckle as he smiled slowly.

"Been a long time, beautiful." Brett said, eyes locked on mine. I nodded, tears spilling onto my cheeks. My focus had narrowed to Brett and all the other people in the room vanished until it was just me and him.

"Is this a dream?" My voice was chockfull of emotion, raw and unbridled. I was afraid of the answer, for what a cruel dream it would have been.

"Not with this ache in my bottom." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and I tried to smile past my tears. Somehow we had made our way toward each other and now we were merely a foot away. He reached out and placed his hands on each side of my face. "You're more beautiful then I remember."

"It hasn't been easy on this end either," I whispered, reaching my own hand up to trace the contours of his face. I hesitated, afraid that if I touched him, it would truly be a dream and he would disappear like he always did. But Brett released my face and used his own hand to guide mine onto his cheek. There was nothing more perfect then the feel of him under my hand.

"I missed you," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. The feeling of safety and comfort filled me and I buried my head in the crook between his arm and chest.

"I missed you too," he whispered back.

* * *

okay, so last chapter. i think it qualifies lots of reviews from you all, yeah? :D

Review Replies:

**Aria657 - **yes, stupid conservatives :)

**Lady Blooddrop - **hope that was satisfactory on Brett's end. and satisfactory on the other levels too?

**Emaelin - **unfortunately, mint is like my enemy so i cant eat the middle but i LOVE the other parts of that amazing brownie! i'm gonna miss them because, yes, we are nearing the end. i know right? doesnt brett seem like the best boyfriend ever? boy would i like him too :D

**bclovr-22 - **i think i might have cried a little writing the previous chapter too. don't worry, crying is normal :) glad you liked it

**Eden C. - **no worries, family activities get in the way. i think that's secretly what they're for. getting in our ways. i'm glad you showed me the lines you liked because i always wonder if they make sense. i'm glad they did. i have a special place in my heart for the Brett and civil war line myself :)

**Star Skater - **i didnt want bree's character to be perfect, like you see in many books and stories were the characters excell at whatever they do. so i went in and gave bree talents that seemed realistic and weaknesses that made her seem human. i'm glad you like it ^-^

**Cythera. of .Naxen - **since you said it, i have to say sorry it was late :( i was totally stumped. but i figured it out and just spewed out this. what do you think? sorry i had to put spaces in your name but would erase it if i didnt.

**ElleanPantherQueen101** - i actually love your alternative ending. i was kind of going for that in the beginning and then it did a u-turn and went the other way :) i really like reading stuff that other people wrote and the fact that you like my story enough to write a spin-off scene is actually kind of touching :) it's an honor and i hope you like this. also, is that french you so sneakily snuck into there? i know three words in french so what you put in there is like way over my head if it is. wanna tell me what it says? ;D

**MaraGen - **actually...nope :) i dont hear/read that everyday and it makes me happy that you were able to feel that kind of connection with my writing. i hope this was enough to whet your appetite?

so, soon, there will be no more of this. if you have something to say, now's a great time.


	26. Epilogue: Goodbye

okay, so i have a feeling a lot of people are gonna hate me for this but i'm sorry, this is the ending that i've been planning.

**MANDATORY AUTHOR'S NOTE**

final installment of this series. if you want maximum effect, this is the music i was listening to as i wrote it

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v= rfY9BJaGzEU& feature=fvw

i love this story and you guys are awesome, sticking with me, late chapters and all and i want to thank you for that. so thanks guys, you make this an awesome ending. i hope you all will check out my other stories and my original works, the links are on my profile. let me know what you think. mandatory part is over :D i know you all hated it

so without further ado, may i give you, the epilogue of Daughter of the Lady Knight! the first completed story i've ever written :D you should be very proud :)

**Edit:**

fixed the ending, i dont know why but a bunch of it was repeated**  
**

* * *

Epilogue (about 50 years later)

"Grandpa, grandpa! Tell it again! Tell it again!" The little boy squealed, bouncing on the ground. The older girl next to him sniffed disdainfully.

"I'd rather hear about the Scanran War," she said haughtily. "Love stories are _so _boring."

The boy glared at her. "No, they're not! They're exciting!" He turned back to the old man sitting on the rocking chair. "Tell, tell, tell!" He pleaded.

The man laughed, blue eyes twinkling brightly. His face was soft but wrinkled with laugh lines and his white hair half obscured his forehead. But he was still fit and toned, still able to turn on a dime and beat his daughter in hand to hand every time. He tapped the little boy on the nose.

"Alright, I'll tell you." He grinned as the little girl pouted. "And afterwards, I'll tell about the Scanran War."

"Fine," she grumbled but sidled closer to hear as her younger brother leapt on to their grandfather's lap and claimed it as his own.

"After Breeririum had been freed from Teiluj, the love of her life, Prince Brett had to return to the Scanran capital. He had to take his father's place as king or let the whole country fall to ruins." The old man's voice took on a deep timbre, soft but firm. It entranced the two children as they stared at him in awe. "It tore at his heart to have to leave her but he had no choice. Luckily, Breeririum's twin brother-"

"Griffin!" The boy interjected knowledgably. The man smiled at him.

"Yes, Griffin. He knew that, despite the differences of the two, they needed each other. So he came to terms with the fact that his sister would love an enemy and in the black of night, freed the Prince who was captured by Griffin's own father."

"Traitor," the little girl mumbled. Her brother glared at her.

"Not true!" He cried. "He loved Bree and she loved Brett! It's only right that Griffin helped him!"

"Now, now," the grandfather raised his hands. "It's just a story."

"But she's messing it up." The little boy crossed his hands over his chest, tucking his chin in, and glared at his sister through narrowed eyes. His grandfather patted his leg amiably and continued.

"But the Prince had a plan too, for he knew that if he wanted to be returned to his love, he needed to be freed of the obligations of a king. So he struck a deal with Griffin. If Griffin could find his long lost older brother, he would abdicate in favor of him and return to Bree. There was no question in Griffin's mind as he sealed the bargain."

"He's so brave," the boy said dreamily. The girl snorted.

"Or stupid."

"He's not stupid, he's being kind!"

"Stupid by trusting the enemy."

"But kind by helping his sister!"

"Stupid!"

"Kind!"

"Stupid!"

"Kind!"

"Children," the old man spoke up. "If you're going to argue every step of the story, maybe we should go do something else."

"No!" They both cried.

"Then shall I proceed?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Subdued, they both nodded quietly.

"Months passed and the memory of Brett began to fade from Bree's mind as she struggled to return to a normal society. Soon, she forgot. But her brother never forgot his promise. Tirelessly, he worked with the King's old Spymaster to find the hidden older Prince. It seemed they were getting nowhere when suddenly, the Prince himself contacted them! He told Griffin that he was returning to Scanra and to send a letter to the now King of Scanra Brett, that he knew of his wishes and planned to agree. Griffin wrote the letter as fast as he could and sent it off with the first Scanran messenger hawk he could find." The old man stopped for a moment and looked out the window, a far away look in his eye.

"Grandpa!" The little boy could hardly contain his annoyance.

"My apologies. Where was I?" The old man blinked as he returned to his grandchildren.

"Griffin sent a letter to Brett about his older brother," The little girl supplied helpfully.

"Oh yes. The moment Brett heard the news, he was ecstatic! He prepared for the day his brother would return. However, things did not go as planned and he wasted many months that turned into years arguing with nobles, adjusting laws, doing censuses, ad finally signing all the paper work before he could finally hand over the Crown. Then, saddling his horse as quickly as possible, he grabbed a few precious belongings and left, intent on making the week and a half journey to Corus as quickly as possible. But even the weather was not in his favor and the journey lengthened as he made his way through snow and rain and sleet and hail."

"That's so amazing," the little boy grinned. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." The little girl raised her head off her arms long enough to speak before she let it fall back down. Her brother stared disapprovingly before returning his gaze upwards.

"Keep going, Grandpa."

"Yes, yes. Then, after a month of riding, he made it to the Palace. He cared not as he heard it was the Queen's birthday and flew to the ballroom where it was held. Surely there would be someone there who could tell him where to find his love. He opened the door and asked. Suddenly there she was, in all her glory." A hint of longing and deep pain worked its way into the grandfather's voice. "She was _so _beautiful, with a long dress of blue the color of her eyes and her hair pinned back with a small white daisy. Her sword was belted at her side, and Brett could only rejoice as they came together. They can't rightly say how the ball continued," a laughing tone tinkled brightly in his voice, "but they were happy. Afterwards, they got married and had four wonderful children, each taking after their parents' skills." He turned his own blue eyes onto the two children just as a voice called to them from the hallway.

"Jackson! Alegra! Time to get ready for dinner!" The two of them leapt to their feet, thanked the old man for the story, and ran out of the room.

The old man stayed long after they left, staring out the window that opened onto a view of the ocean. He leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped loosely between his legs, his eyes never straying. The sun was just setting and the sky was an amazing array of color. All he knew was the sky and painful aching hollow that had reopened.

"Father, aren't you hungry?" A voice asked from the doorway. He turned to see his son, Ty, making his way toward him.

"Not really," he replied. "Don't have much of an appetite lately."

They stood in silence, watching the water ebb and flow below. Finally, it was Ty who spoke first.

"Do you think about her a lot?"

"All the time." His father's voice was clogged with emotion and he didn't need to ask who Ty meant. Ty simply placed an arm around the older man's shoulders.

"We miss her too."

The pause of silence fell again.

"You know," his father began. "I think about her and I know she's listening. The scientists and mages can say what they want, but a spirit as pure as hers was, is always going to be around. It makes things more bearable to know she's not really gone, she's standing right next to me, isn't that right Bree?"

A breeze came up and swirled around them, tugging at their hair and clothes. Brett closed his piercing blue eyes and reveled in the breeze, taking a deep breath and letting it out, before looking out again. "Then things don't seem so bad."

* * *

so, once again, i love you all and here are the review replies. i will be answering these final reviews through messages :D

**Lady Bloodrop - **i know right? i dont understand whats so appealing about mint. and totally, i want a brett too :D come check out my other stories now :) thanks for all your reviews

**Aria657 - **the most annoying thing about writer's block is when you really REALLY want to write but you can't think of anything so you sit there, staring at your paper. i hate that! i hope you werent disappointed with the epilogue. thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

**Emaelin - **hugs and cookies back atcha! yes, it has been an amazing ride. i hope the epilogue wasnt too dissapointing :) hope to see you reviewing my other stories? anyway, thank you for sticking with me all this time!

**WolfandVampire - **yup, this is my big finale. :) you're so sweet, dont ever change that. i love that you love my writing. hopefully, you'll enjoy other things i've written? :) thank you for all your awesome reviews

**DomLuver - **yeah, something like that XD i hope the epilogue was disappointing. thanks for all your lovely reviews!

**Children-of-the-Blood - **thanks :) i hope everything was satisfactory. thanks for your reviews!

**.Naxen - **thank you very much. i enjoyed all your reviews, they were all so nice and seemed kind of thoughtful. i appreciate that. hope you enjoyed the epilogue, even though it wasnt the happiest. thanks SO MUCH for all your reviews and sticking with me!

**domsdirtysecret - **long time no see :D glad you're back. yes, i totally missed you :D you're probably hating me right now though since bree is...you know...dead? *wince* dont kill me :) anyway, i wanted to thank you for all your amazing reviews. they're so motivational and i could just sit and read them over and over again. so, thanks for that. but maybe you arent too mad because they did have 50 years of awesomeness together...but i could be wrong. aim me or something so we can talk :D thanks for your reviews and sticking with me through this story!

**melimarie - **pretty name :) thanks for the review and i hope this served as a good ending to this story.

**TheWackedOne - **boy, are there a lot of things i could say to you right now. but i'm gonna settle for this. thanks for the review and have a nice life.

So, i guess this is goodbye for this story. maybe there'll be a sequel? maybe there won't? i don't know. guess you can't rush these things. still listening to this awesome music, is anyone else?


End file.
